The Reviewer
by Elara Jupiter
Summary: Tessa Gray thought nothing bad could happen in her life. She had a nice loft and was hired by the infamous magazine company, The Reviewer. But when she decides to let loose one night and has a one-night stand everything goes from good to bad. Especially when the stranger she had a one-stand with was her boss. Modern day/AU, R&R!Contains OOC character personalities.Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1: Her boss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Some of the characters will be OOC, mostly Tessa, it is Wessa btw, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The door swung open wildly as Tessa walked back not feeling her surroundings. She gripped Will's hair as hard as she could as Will's lips made their way down her neck and to her exposed skin that her tight dress was not covering.<p>

His lips led a trail of fire that burned Tessa up. It made her lustful and actually more confident than she had been minutes before.

As he continued to kiss her skin he also walked her backwards, seeming to know where he was going. And when suddenly Tessa's back hit a door he grabbed the handle and opened it. Then just as he opened it his lips, yet again, went from her neck to her lips.

And Tessa again had the pleasure of tasting Will. She tasted not only the alcohol that was upon his tongue but him. Just from this one time Tessa knew that Will probably tasted like this all the time. Which meant he tasted good.

His hands then went from her waist over her bottom and then to her thighs where he gripped them and pulled them around his waist. Since Tessa had a short dress on she could feel his warm hands. His ever so skilled hands that seemed to mindlessly draw patterns on her thighs.

When he had done this he walked her hurriedly towards his bed and thrust her down onto it. There was a brief moment when their lips broke apart but Will climbed fast onto the bed and reconnected their lips. Giving her a lingering hot kiss that Tessa felt everywhere on her body.

As she kissed him in his bed Tessa began to feel _herself_ slipping away. She was not this girl. She was Tessa Gray, a girl from New York. A quiet modest girl that did not wear short dresses or go partying. But that was also the old Tessa. The new Tessa was twenty four. She knew that she couldn't go out partying every night but she was getting a grown up job and she would allow herself to do some grown up things.

But was having sex with a stranger the way to go so early, when Tessa was just exploring being free.

Tessa ignored the questions in her head and decided to let Will kiss her. Let this hot man remove her dress, let him take her all.

* * *

><p><strong>Six hours later<strong>

Tessa woke up with a throbbing head ache. She immediately knew it was a hangover. She had thought that she hadn't drunk a lot but the head ache proved her wrong.

As she sat up she felt soft sheets move along her bare skin and then she realized that she was naked. That what she did the previous night, or rather morning, was true. It was not a glorious dream.

Tessa sat up fully and began to suddenly realize her mistake. No matter what her party self thought last night, she should not be a raging grown up. She would not wear short dresses, not drink and more importantly have sex with a stranger that she was not planning on having a relationship with.

She knew that it was a big mistake, so she thought why wake up- she forgot his name. After face palming herself Tessa swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up.

Since he was sleep she thought it was okay to walk unclothed around the boy- man's- room. She finally found her dress that happened to be under her pair of Victoria Secret underwear.

Upon shaking her head she quickly slid on her underwear and then found her strapless bra which she clasp behind her. She then pulled on her dress and attempted to zip it up but failed and instead found her heels. Tessa grabbed them and was about to quietly walk out when she heard a voice.

"Coconut usually helps my hangovers." Tessa turned to find the man she had slept with awake and sitting up on his elbows.

Tessa gasped, _Oh my gosh_ she thought. He looked so attractive in the morning. With his sleepy eyes and messy black hair, he looked like model, a _very_ sexy once, on a commercial. And should she even mention his flawless chest and muscular arms. He was not burly and big but lean instead. Damn near perfect.

Therefore, how could she walk away from this angel sent from Heaven. She didn't know, but it ended up happening.

One of Will's eyebrows went up. "Damn near perfect?" He smiled.

Tessa then realized that she said that out loud and then panicked. But just maybe if she didn't say that out loud she would have stayed. Maybe if she stayed longer her conscience could have token over. It could have been a classic morning-after-sex morning. Tessa could have put on Will's shirt and walked to the unknown kitchen and prepared breakfast. And then Will would come behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. They would kiss and end up having a very heated morning intercourse. They would eat after that and then take a shower where they would have sex yet again. Archetypal, yes, but that's what Tessa thought she would have had.

However, instead she covered her mouth and quickly turned around to run out of the man's apartment.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, you forgot all the lessons your aunt taught you. And so you went to a party with Jessamine -a terrible idea- and you go home with a stranger. You then sleep with him and then the next morning you just get up and leave." Tessa stared at her best friend, James Carstairs, as he retold her what she had just told him.<p>

Tessa sipped her coffee, lazily, and positioned herself more comfortably in the stool on one side of the island in their kitchen. James, Jem, was standing on the other side of the island cutting up some peppers which he was going to put in his omelet.

"Yes, but gosh you make it sound like I do that all the time."

Jem rolled his eyes and began to cut another section of the pepper. "This just happened this morning at seven, right?"

Tessa nodded and put her mug down to take a bite of her bagel.

"Are you kidding me, Tessa? Why the hell would you do that? If I were attracted to women and I had a small crush on you, I would destroy it. Because you probably destroyed the man's crush on you."

"James that doesn't even make the slightest bit of sense." Tessa smiled as Jem who turned and opened their fridge.

He pulled out a pack of ham. "Who cares, but seriously Tessa. As your best friend and roommate that was wrong. For you and the man. You heard Sam Smith in Stay with me."

Tessa smiled as she thought of Jem, always quoting Sam Smith. She picked up her spoon and began to mindlessly twirl her coffee.

"I know but I thought since I have this amazing job at this grown up magazine company why not be a grown up." Tessa knew she sounded like a teenager, but in her mind it sounded okay.

"That's where your wrong. Your supposed to be getting your life together, not particularly settling down, but finding plans to."

"Coming from a man whose stuck between two different boys and has a job at a clothing store. Yeah, okay." Tessa stood up and walked into the living room where she picked up a coaster. "I'm going to pick out my clothes for my _real_ job tomorrow. Save me a piece of your omelet." She resumed walking all the way until she reached the hallway where she pulled open her door and went inside.

"You've become a real bitch Tessie!" Jem screamed through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

There was a mirror on one side of the three walls on the elevator. Tessa looked at herself in it. And ignored the brown cardboard box that she held.

That day was the first day of a real job. Tessa then had worked at a famous Magazine company that was known around the world. And apparently it was owned by a young man, one who was as old as Tessa was. Was she nervous and scared? Of course, but she was also excited, very happy to finally get a job. And she even though she moved from New York she already had a place. Could her life get better, Tessa guessed that it would.

Jem had expertly grabbed a piece of hair on both sides of her head and wrapped it around her hair to the back where he clipped it. And then he let the rest of her brown hair fall. It was a beautiful hairstyle that Tessa loved. But while he had done her hair Tessa had picked her own outfit.

It was a gorgeous ruffled top and pencil skirt that Jem had said brought out her curves. And Tessa had to say that she liked it.

However, aside from her "look" thoughts of the passionate night between the handsome stranger crept into her mind. What if-

The elevator doors opened and Tessa walked out into the lobby of her new job. She smiled and walked to the desk where a beautiful woman with chocolate brown sat talking on the phone. She looked to be about two years older than Tessa.

"Could you hold on for just a minute, sir, thank you." She turned fully around and Tessa caught sight of a long silver scar on her cheek.

She knew it was rude to stare so Tessa just smiled and said, "I'm Tessa Gray-"

"The newly hired girl. Welcome to the Reviewer. We were expecting you." The woman said, beaming up at Tessa.

"Thank you, um where would you like me to go. I have my box for my office."

Apparently the head of the Reviewer liked her writing a lot so decided to giver an office, or that was supposedly what happened. Tessa did not know why she had all this luck, from the bad luck throughout her life she did not knew luck like this could exist.

"Oh yes, I'll get someone." She turned around," Tatiana, Tessa Gray is here please show her to her office."

A beautiful woman not much older than Tessa emerged from a hallway. And Tessa had to admit that she was probably the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Sure thing." The woman had said, Tessa could tell that their was a slightly edge to her voice, almost like she was annoyed.

The woman, Tatiana, began to walk Tessa down the hallway she had come from. Then they walked into a round room with a big window that reached from ceiling to floor on one side. It was bright and had colorful sofas and recliners that some people were lounged out on. And then they were in a cubicle of doors, some were open, some were closed.

Some doors were also painted and some were bare. Tatiana opened a bare door and said, "Please just leave your stuff. The boss wishes to see you." Tatiana walked out the office as Tessa walked in.

The office wasn't big but it wasn't small either. There was a chair in front of the desk and another against a wall. It looked bare but Tessa made sure she would decorate it. New curtains and everything, she smiled and sat her stuff down.

Tatiana knocked on a door that seemingly looked different than the other ones. Never mind the quality of the door. Tessa immediately felt like she was about to open the door and enter Christian Grey.

"Who is it?" Asked a voice, that sounded familiar to Tessa.

Something changed in Tatiana's voice, it became softer. And with a seductive edge? Tessa wasn't sure. "It's Tatiana and the new girl."

"Come in."

Tessa saw Tatiana smooth her skin tight dress down and push her bra up. She rolled her eyes as Tatiana opened the door.

The office was huge, with two futuristic-like chairs in front of a big desk and a rectangular table of to the side with chairs around it.

Tessa was just looking at the bookshelves when she refocused her attention on her new boss who had just turned around from looking out of the big window that reached from floor to ceiling.

And she almost stopped breathing. It was the man whom she had slept with, it was Will Herondale.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know I should update a Complex Heart but I'm kind of having a writers block with that one. But I've had this idea for some time and thought maybe if I write another story then I won't have writers block. Ehhh kind of, I don't know. Anyway hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also sorry for any grammatical errors and for some parts moving a little too fast. **

**Please Review, loved to know if you like it or blahed it!**

**I'll be back (Terminator, weird I know)**

**-Skts73**


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward meetings

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

><p>Even though Will had hired this new client girl he didn't bother himself to remember her name. He just knew that she would help his father's magazine.<p>

Therefore, he was ultimately surprised when he turned to see who it was. If only Will had dedicated himself to know who the woman was. Then he would have not slept with beautiful gray eyed girl.

He would have never slept with Tessa Gray. Yes he remembered her name. Her name was beautiful it seemed to wake him up. She woke Will up from countless sex encounters that he had with numerous girls. Including Tatiana Lightwood, a woman who he actually liked to sleep with.

However, even though sex with Tessa was spectacular and mind blowing, she was the one girl who Will actually wanted to just talk and have coffee with or something. Not only was she beautiful but she loved books- the classics like him- and was real. Damn near perfect, were the right words for her.

And Will could not have her.

Not only did he not have her number, but she was a client. She was now working for him. That would be breaking the rules to have any intimate relations with the employees. Sure he used to break the rules when he and Tatiana used to hook up in the many closets and the break room- and occasionally his apartment. Nonetheless, he did not want to risk anything with Tessa. And he wanted to be with Tessa not in a closet or the break room, not to hide but openly have a relationship.

In plus the way Tessa darted out of his apartment the previous morning meant that she probably did not even want to deal with him. Therefore, why should he even try.

"Here is Tessa Gray, Mr. Herondale. Would you like me to go now?" Tatiana said, obviously poking her chest out to get his attention. But Will could only stare at the adorable blush that spread across Tessa's cheeks as she looked at her feet, obviously avoiding his eyes.

"Um, yeah. But leave the door open, thank you." Will said, finally turning his attention to Tatiana who nodded but not without winking at him. Usually Will would be excited about that wink. That would mean that Tatiana wanted to hook up somewhere. But Will found no excitement within him at that gesture.

Tatiana exited out the door as Will motioned for Tessa to sit down in one of the black chairs in front of his desk.

* * *

><p>Never had Tessa felt so awkward and uncomfortable. This could not be happening to her.<p>

She had slept with her boss, and she was actually planning on finding him and talking to him. Of course before she found out that he was her boss. Maybe start a relationship with him.

Because he was different than any other man she had dated or _been_ with. Before Will had taken her to his apartment they had talked at the club. Over the loud roaring music they had gotten to slightly know each other, although with the influence of a few drinks.

However, he was real, he seemed to be himself. He hid nothing from her- or so Tessa suspected. Despite that fact that he was a little tipsy, and so was she, he told her stuff about him. Not deep stuff but things like the fact that he loved to read, the classics just like Tessa did. No other man would tell stuff like that to her, excluding Jem but he was different. Other men would front and try to act like they were something they obviously weren't( Tessa had been on too many dates with men like that).

Now you might be thinking that Tessa should have remembered his name. Seeing as she thought he was a different and a real man. But she didn't until just then.

And believe it or not she was the one to break the silence, or the starter of the conversation.

"Umm-" Tessa looked down at her shaking crossed hands so she was startled when Will interrupted her.

"I know what your thinking." Will said, gripping the back of his chair, his finger tips turning red. "Your thinking why is the stranger that I slept with my boss?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at Tessa straightforward, in her gray eyes.

And what Tessa did was whip her head around like people could hear Will. But indeed Will only spoke in a soft whisper, much like that one night-

"Must you speak of that when the door is open." Tessa said, whisper shouting. She leaned forward when she said that.

"And I would be thinking that too. Also I'm sure you read the guidelines." Will ignored Tessa's whisper shouting and instead sat down.

"You've read the page about not having," he paused and started again,"relations with other employees, and more importantly employees with their boss."

Tessa nodded. "But that should be no worry since you darted like I was a murderer out of my apartment." Will chuckled, but it was cold and consisted of no warmth whatsoever.

"Will, I-"

Will looked up from Tessa and his face went slack. "So Tessa that is all I want to tell you about your new job. You can go decorate your office now." He smiled, a smile that did not reach his eyes. And the conversation ended just like that.

Tessa turned and stood up to see two men in gray business suits. They had an intimidating air about them and Tessa immediately wanted out of their presence.

"Tessa Gray meet Axel Mortmain and Alexai De Quincey. Their magazine is in partnership of ours." Will stated, in a formal proper voice.

For some reason hearing the names Mortmain and De Quincey made Tessa's skin crawl. But she mustered out a "Hello."

"Fresh meat I've heard. Your also good too, all this boasting from Edmund Herondale. You had better be good." Tessa guessed that Mortmain was the one who talked, and she knew she didn't like him already.

* * *

><p>It was the very end of the day, Tessa decided to stay later than everyone else. It was January so the sun was already down at five. Therefore, Tessa worked on putting up her posters in the the glow of her blue desk lamp.<p>

After putting up her last poster she stepped back and admired her new working space. Like mentioned before it wasn't to big but it was now comfy and hers. The walls were now not bare, there was supplies and her own lamps on her desk. There was now a mug that said "Organized people are just to lazy to look for things" , with numerous pencils, pens, markers and a pair of scissors. Simple, but it was hers.

She would decorate her space a little more, the next day, but for now with the bland white blinds, crowded desk, and covered walls, well, that was just enough.

Tessa pulled on her coat and draped her messenger bag over her shoulders and turned off her lamp. As she began to walk out her door she couldn't help but think of Will. They hadn't had much of a conversation. But maybe there was really nothing to talk about. The one stand was just that. It was in the past, and it needed to stay there.

As Tessa closed her door she bumped into someone. That someone grabbed onto her and pulled her towards their body, to keep Tessa from falling. She looked up and saw Will smiling down at her.

"Clumsy, much?"

"Will, um, I was just leaving." Tessa awkwardly said, trying to avoid his eyes. But she was like a paper clip and he like a magnet.

He let go of her, but reluctantly.

"Oh right, me too." He started to walk but stopped and turned around. He rubbed the back of neck and blurted out, "I like you Tessa."

Tessa swallowed down what felt like a brick. "What-"

He walked towards her. "Tessa I know the guidelines and everything but I don't think I can't hold back the fact that I want you. I want to get to know you better."

"Which means we can be friends, Will." And before anything was said, or done, Tessa brushed past Will and walked around the corner.

Tessa always tended to do that. Instead of talking something out she would just avoid it. What happened in the morning after sleeping with Will she just bolted. And maybe she thought that she should work on it but she did not want to start with Will.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So there's the second chapter, hoped you liked it. It's the beginning of the story so everything is to be introduced so everything is not as exciting but it will beget exciting. Buckle down and enjoy the bumpy ride. Also characters are going to act OOC but it goes along with the story.**

**Also review to tell me how you did if you like this chapter!**

**Until next time, arrivederci !**

**-Skts73**


	3. Chapter 3: Grinder's Coffee Shop

**Hey guys! So I really didn't like previous chapters I had up and decided to write new ones. I just thought it was too early to go to a party scene so early. I also like this way much better. It felt like I was moving to fast. **

**Anyway, I need to know anyone's comfort level on sexual content. Because this chapter has some but no lemons. And there will also be more explicit content too. So tell me how you guys feel. **

**Therefore, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer to everything but the plot.**

* * *

><p><em>Will placed a tender kiss on the left side of Tessa's bare shoulder. As he kissed her shoulder he slid his tongue out of his mouth and then continued with the kisses only this time open-mouth. Like delicious love bites that Tessa tried to savor.<em>

_Meanwhile when that was happening Will's hands grabbed onto Tessa's bra strap on her the right side of her shoulder. And then when that was slid down he moved to place passionate kisses on the other side of her shoulder._

_Tessa then felt Will's hands reach around her. He flattened them on her back and pulled her upright so that he was kneeling on either side of her body. After uclasping her bra and throwing it to the side he laid her back on the bed._

_Will then began a trek of kisses from her now exposed breast, to the valley in between them, on her stomach, abdomon and lower. Tessa gasped and arched her back as Will kissed her thighs and then went to place a tender kiss on the forbidden place that no man had ever explored before._

_She moaned and squirmed beneath Will before she let out a loud "Will". After collapsing on the bed she wrapped her legs around Will's waist as he came into her vision and kissed her. Sweet kisses that produced butterflies in her stomach._

And then Tessa was awake. She was breathing hard and clutching the sheets, hard. Tessa found discovered that she was sweating all over. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and neck. Her nightclothes stuck to her along with the sheets. And she was also aching all over. _Terrible, _she thought.

Lusting was not only one of the seven deadly sins, which her aunt Harriet had taught her, but she was lusting over her boss. Tessa rarely had thoughts of kissing someone let alone lustful thoughts. She knew that she had this crazy idea of becoming a grown up and go partying and stuff. However, she did not like this.

But at least she didn't have work that day and didn't have to see her boss. Despite the voice in the back of her mind saying she wanted to see her boss, there was still a logical voice saying that being away from him was good.

Tessa got up and went to the bathroom that was in her bedroom. She washed her face and braced herself on the edges of the sink.

Her face was wet now and this time from water. Her hair still looked stringy from sweat and her face still looked pale. It was like someone had erased the color from her cheeks. After she brushed her teeth and put cream on her face she pinched her cheeks. This action brought some color back into her face.

"Alright Tessa, snap out of it. Lusting over someone who is per inanely unavailable is not the life to live. Be free, don't be stuck on your _boss _for angel's sake. As long as you steer clear of him tomorrow it'll be fine." She tried to put confidence inside of her but can you put something into yourself when you don't even have the thing?

Tessa answered no and walked into her bedroom and out into the hallway to go into the kitchen.

She sat down gingerly I the stool around the island. Awkwardly she shifted in her seat as she stared at Jem who stared at her back.

"I heard it all and saw you." Jem said, chuckling while taking a bite of his toast.

Tessa sipped his orange juice and said" You did?"

"Yes, you were very loud."

"What did I say and do?" Tessa asked, putting her head on her folded arms.

"You moaned quite a few times, you gasped, you screamed Will's name. That's what I heard. And what I saw was that you moved a lot and touched areas. Particular areas that I will not discuss with you."

Tessa groaned and lifted her head. "I've barely known him for two weeks and I'm already having sex dreams. Lusting for him. And you know how I feel about lust."

"You know what you need this Sunday morning?" Jem sid.

"To go to church?" Tessa suggested, taking a bite of Jem's toast.

"No, some of Grinder's coffee." It was the famous coffee shop/library near the center of Brooklyn. Most people ignored it because the door was in the middle of an alleyway, however, never judge a book by its cover.

Tessa beamed and said, "Yes I'm going to go get dressed."

* * *

><p>January wind cut Tessa as she and Jem walked into Grinders. As usual on Sunday mornings the hippies, college students, and other young people were ordering, doing homework or regular work, reading, eating, drinking and mingling.<p>

The familiar aroma of sweet bread, coffee, and chocolate filled Tessa's nose. She smiled and walked to the line of costumers. Upon reaching the front Tessa greeted the familiar cashier and ordered the regular order.

When Jem was done they sat down at their favorite table. However, Tessa needed a good book to look at at and then it would be perfect. Therefore, she got up and went to the classic book section. That was another great thing about Grinders. They had a huge selection of classical books.

Just as Tessa found a good book she turned around and her book hit something that splashed onto her sweater. And not the person who was holding the coffee. Tessa looked up.

The drink should have scolded Tessa but no. She was to shocked by the person.

"I'm sorry," he paused and then smiled, "Tessa." William Herondale said.

"No Mr. Herondale it's my fault. I should have looked up." Tessa nearly stopped breathing at the site of Will. Such an angelic face.

"Call me Will. I feel like my dad when people call me that." He chuckled and it made Tessa's heart drop. Such a manly, sexy, chuckle.

"Will do. Now, um, I've got to go."

"Wait let me at least try to wipe some of the coffee off." He said, bringing out a napkin from his jeans pocket

Will began to dab the coffee on Tessa's sweater. Now to most people this would seem inappropriate for your boss to be dabbing at one of your breast. And for his hand to linger places where it should not.

But Tessa didn't care she stupidly relished in the moment of smelling Will's amazing scent, and being close to him.

And the whole time he stared straight into her eyes. He then stopped and paused. Tessa felt as if he were leaning toward her, but she could have imagined it.

"Wha-" Will was interrupted.

"Tessa are you ok?" Jem asked, rounding a bookshelf. Will stepped back.

"Um yeah, no need to worry. I'll be back at the table in a minute." Jem nodded and turned back around.

Tessa turned around too and stared straight into the face of Will again.

"Who was that?" Will asked.

"My roommate who's gay." Why Tessa had to say that was a mystery in itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Short AN **

**I hoped you liked it! So review any other ideas you have or review just to tell me how I did. And thanks for the reviews last chapter and favorite and followers. Theyre great! Thanks!**

**Next chapter will be posted on Monday maybe, I don't know.****Now until next time, Bye!**

**-Skts73**


	4. Chapter 4: The library

**First off Happy Thanksgiving to those who are celebrating it and hope you had a good one!**

**Hey guys so this is the fourth chapter and hope you like it! Also we've reached 1,000 readers! Ahhhhhhhh! I'm so happy. Thank you everybody who has read and reviewed and favorited and followed . They're so amazing and so are you guys. **

**Warning Will and Tessa are very OOC .**

**Disclaimer: Iown nothing**

* * *

><p>"So you don't like a Tale of Two Cities?" Tessa asked Will, with the utmost curiosity.<p>

"No, not at all." Will responded back.

They were both sitting on the ground, Tessa with her legs folded under her and facing Will. And Will sitting directly on the floor facing the book shelve but occasionally looking at Tessa.

Jem and texted her that he was leaving and had also mentioned that what she was doing was a bad idea. Somewhere in Tessa's mind she knew talking with Will wouldn't help her situation. But just talking with him like a civil person would do no harm.

Therefore, she gathered any confidence she could find and jumped for it. She decided to ignore her better conscious and talk with Will and she was the one to suggest. Getting to know your boss was ok, right? And not in a club. She answered it for herself and said yes it was. Despite the fact that she basically said no to becoming friends with him a week ago.

Just two hours prior to then she would have put herself in a mental asylum if she knew she would be sitting next to Will on the floor and talking. However, there she was talking to him.

"It's my absolute favorite book." Tessa gasped, putting a hand to heart like what he said really effected her." Why don't you like it."

"Well because men going around and getting their heads chopped off is completely absurd. And he didn't even have her whole heart. Thanks to Charles Darnay." Will said, smiling at Tessa.

Well your completely wrong. It very romantic and affectionate. I mean do you see mean these days, and not exactly getting killed, but risking anything for the love of their life's. Because I sure don't. If any man would do that for me I don't know what I'd do." Tessa said looking up and trying to measure Will's emotions.

At first it looked like he was trying to evaluate her expression too but then he turned to understand Will. "I know and someone will one day." He looked down at your hands. "I love how your so passionate."

Tessa stared at Will, lips parted and then asked,"at what?"

"I think you know. But if you don't it would make you more adorable. Like the blush you have tells me that you most likely don't know. And it's adorable." Will leaned closer to Tessa.

Tessa realized this and tried to change the subject. "What's your favorite food?"

Disappointment crossed Will's eyes and realization replaced it soon after. "I love everything. But I do love chocolate."

"I absolutely hate chocolate."

"You monster," Will said, pretending to feign in horror.

Tessa just laughed. "I always disliked any chocolate. And some weird me out. For instance white chocolate."

"Hey, I actually like that kind of chocolate. Not my favorite, but." Will said, as a matter of fact.

After that Tessa became more comfortable and felt more like she was talking to a friend. That had talked all the way until mid afternoon and even then didn't stop.

And then they the subject when Tessa began to laugh a lot. She covered her mouth so that she wouldn't look goofy in front of Will.

"No don't cover your mouth. Your absolutely amazing when you laugh like that." Will grabbed her hands.

Tessa's laughter went to a smile to a small grin. She stared at Will and they were at the same moment as they were a few hours before.

It was silent as they stared at one another. It seemed like everything was said with their eyes. Blue clashed with gray and Tessa could feel the tension in the air. She examined his face. His lips were so full and kissable, his hair fueled and utterly adorable and dark. And his eyes so beautiful and spectacular. She found herself getting lost in them.

And then the dreams danced into her mind. Soft caresses, firm kisses, lingering love bites. Desire spilled into Tessa's abdomen. Never had she felt this way before. And never had Tessa had such lustful thoughts, let alone dreams. Sure when Tessa had crushes in high school and elementary school she had dreams about kissing boys. But that was all, she pecked the boy on the lips and then she woke. There was not one dream where Tessa had sex with a boy.

She then just sat there and let Will bring his hand up to touch her face. Gently he laid his hand on her cheek and she pressed it more into his palm. What was he doing to her.

"Will," and that seemed to unlock something in him. Tessa saw hunger replace Will's soft tender expression.

In an instant he had his hands on the back of Tessa's neck and his lips pressed against hers. At first it was just lips pressed hard against another pair of lips. No movement at all. She was shocked. When she saw Will's hungry expression she should have known he would kiss her.

And when Tessa didn't attempt to break away Will began to move his lips against Tessa and she did the same thing. They were kissing, Tessa was tasting Will. A forbidden thing for them too.

He had the tang of sweet coffee, peppermint for some reason- which meant he had peppermint coffee, and like Will. Will tasted delicious. She did not know how to really describe him. Their tongues fought for power. Writhing around in both their mouths. It was an amazing experience.

Fireworks, were one way to explain how the kiss was. In fact it was the only way. Seeing as fireworks meant explosions. It was like a dozen explosives were going off. That one kiss opened up something and she felt free like she could fly. A corny way of putting things, cheesy maybe, but the right way.

The kiss seemed different than the one on that drunken night. It seemed more real and intimate. It felt like this belonged more to them. Odd? But true and fantastic.

After kissing for a while Will boldly grabbed Tessa by the hips and sat her upon him. She straddled his hips with her legs. This seemed to make Tessa more confident. Therefore, she ran her hands through his hair and gripped it. It should have hurt but it seemed to arouse Will more. Making him grip her legs tighter and securing them more on both sides of his body.

Tessa moaned at this and then gasped when Will's mouth left her's and began to kiss her exposed neck. To add to Tessa's pleasure he placed open mouth kisses there. This also made Tessa arch her back into Will's body. He smiled into the kiss and roughly slid his hands up her back. Tangling in the waves of her hair.

Will gave a satisfied groaned and soon his hands left her hair and moved to her sides. Following the curve of her breast, shoulders and then to her face, which he gripped and kissed even more passionately- if that was possible.

"Get a room." Someone said.

They both didn't know who said it but they broke apart. Their foreheads pressed together as they tried to decipher what happened. "What the hell was that?" Will asked, his hands caressing her face. Breathing hard as if he had been running, Tessa too was breathing like that.

"I don't know but it can't happen ever again." Tessa stood up and put her hand to her forehead.

"I know it was wrong. But," He paused. And again he stared into her eyes. Blue clashed with gray yet again. Why did they keep ending up in these positions?

"But what Will?" Tessa asked and did not get an answer.

Instead Will gripped Tessa's face in his calloused hands. He pushed her back, against the bookshelf. At this point she should have pushed Will away. Someone could have found them. A huge scandal could erupt. But then again the person who said "get a room" saw them. And that person had not recognized them.

_So to hell with it, _she thought_. _Tessa liked it, she felt aroused and couldn't help that feeling. Despite how many times she tried to deny it, she loved feeling this way.

This made her feel more assertive. Therefore, she began to slow undo the buttons on Will's shirt.

Will smiled into the kiss, but when Tessa stopped halfway through unbuttoning and placed a kiss on his jaw- and then his bare collarbone. All smiling left his face. Tessa smiled this time. However, the smile left her too as Will grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands above her head. His lips were then descending upon hers in a ravenous way.

Tessa gasped, and not at all a negative reaction. This made Tessa more excited and livid. She loved it, it was an odd feeling that she knew had always been in her. This was a hunger that had now been quenched by Will.

Then Will broke the kiss, but their lips were still touching." I want you." He breathed, and opened his eyes to see her response.

"Then take me." She breathed to him and their lips brushed one another's again. Will let Tessa's wrist down and now his hands were on her sweater.

He gripped it up first but then pulled it hurriedly off of her body and onto the floor below. And then she was only in her camisole which Will easily took care of by grabbing that and throwing it on the floor.

"There's a storage room," They kissed, "In the back." Will said and he broke away to grab her sweater. And then Tessa's hand. He weeded her in and out of the many books until they reached a door.

Will opened it and as soon as they got in he shoved her up against the wall. Where he pushed her head back with devouring kisses. As he did Will gripped her shirt, which he automatically pulled off. He broke away from her and stared at her, in awe.

Tessa immediately was conscious of her blue lacy bra, which annoyingly showed a lot of cleavage and pushed her bosoms up. Of course she had to wear this bra today. It made her look like she had purposefully worn it.

Will's awe then went out, in his eyes. It seemed as though he had found logic. Common sense must have replaced his previous feelings.

He turned around and paced back in forth. "You should go." Will said.

Tessa had her hand to her lips trying to decipher if what just happened wasn't a dream that she had. Then when Will said that she came back to reality and knew for sure that it happened. And she became livid and this time with anger.

"Are you serious," Tessa asked, grabbing her camisole off the ground and then her sweater.

"Am I speaking French, go." Will still didn't turn around. Tessa was now fully dressed and could not believe it.

"I should go? I was here first. You kissed me, both times. You took my sweater and camisole off, you brought me to this storage room. You did everything. Now your demanding that I leave. You act like I'm some prostitute and like you do not possibly want my services anymore."

"I never said that-"

"I know you didn't." Tessa cut him off with a fierce tone. She angrily grabbed her book and said not another word when she walked away.

After Tessa hurriedly grabbed her messenger bag at the table, her coffee and croissant she left out of the doors. And stopped, it was raining. It was January rain that should have been freezing her. But it wasn't, she closed her eyes and let it cool her off.

After standing for a minute she came back to Earth and began walking home, in the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **  
><strong>Ok so I know your wondering, why a heated kiss so early? Well I know it's way to early. But it had to be a rising action to my first climax. And yes there will be four different climaxes. *laughs evilly*. But anyway I had to put a kiss. It felt oddly right! Also sorry if Will and Tessa was so OCC. But they had to be like that. It wouldn't fit right if they were, obviously. And sorry for the bad grammar, yet again.<strong>

**So I hoped you liked it! Because there will be more coming, hahaaha! If you know what that means. **  
><strong>And also review to tell me how I did or to tell me any ideas that you guys have, I would love to put them in here. <strong>  
><strong>With further ado! Bye until I update again!<strong>  
><strong>-Skts73<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: The daily routine

**Sooo here is chapter 5, not much to say now but bam! A chapter that contains characters that belong to Cassaandra Clare and whose plot is mine. **

* * *

><p>It had started raining as Tessa walked. She didn't have enough money for a cab or a bus. And seeing as Jem had the money and she couldn't reach him, she was on her own. And it was a long way to her and Jem's apartment. However, she should guessed that it would rain. It always rained in London.<p>

But she wasn't thinking at all and now here were the consequences. Her hair was plastered to her face, her shoes were flooded with water and her jacket wasn't exactly waterproof. Which mean that she was soaking wet. And would you consider jeans to be waterproof? No and they weren't. Which meant that cold wet jeans were sticking to her already cold skin.

Nevertheless, it cooled her down from the situation she just had with Will. The heated situation that left fire coursing through her body. That left her aching and in need of a terribly cold shower. Well now she didn't have to take one seeing as she already had one that morning And just at that moment.

Anyway she still couldn't get the fact out of her head of the way he gripped her and held up her wrist above her head. How he aggressively nipped at her skin. It was like an animal had taken over. And she had to admit that she liked it, guiltily.

"Get in the car." Demanded a voice, starling her out of her thinking.

She turned to see Will in a black sleek car. The door was already open and he was already facing the road, ready to drive off.

"Why in hell do you think I would get in the car with you?" Tessa asked, continuing to walk on.

Will pressed the gas a little to keep up with Will. "Would you rather die of pneumonia or get in the warm car with me?" Of course Will always exaggerated.

But Tessa did think about her decisions, walk in the cold January rain or get in the warm car. She decided to pick a choice that she would probably regret.

"Are you following me?" Tessa asked, stupidly- after getting in the car.

"What, no. I take this way all the time when I leave Grinders." Will said, sipping his coffee, he must have got a new one.

Awkwardly Tessa said, "You've always been going to Grinders? I haven't noticed you." And I would definitely remember you. Tessa thought to herself.

"Yup, I have been going since I was a freshman in college." Tessa shifted in her seat, moving as far away from the man that she had just had a heated make out session with. "I've noticed you though, your not hard to forget."

Tessa gulped and asked, "That's why you looked at me like you knew me that night?"

"Yes, I could never forget your face." Tessa tried to make herself smaller in the seat. "Don't worry. I will not maul you in hear. You think because of those kisses that I cannot control myself." Will stated, chuckling slightly.

"And it's true I cannot really control myself around you and not in the sexually manner. I just start to act different around you."

They both fell into silence, and Tessa thought of it as a good time to look at her phone. She unlocked it and had ten messages from Jem asking where she was at and how she will get murdered by him when she returns home.

Tessa looked up from the phone and saw her apartment at the end of the block.

"My apartment's right here."

Will hit the brakes and unlocked the door. And before he could say anything Tessa bolted out and quickly said, "Thank you."

She ran up the steps unlocked the door and dashed inside before closing it and leaning against the door.

"Why me?"

* * *

><p>The alarm blared and Tessa angrily slammed her hand down on it. She rubbed her face and pushed her blankets off of her. And then she sat up and swung her legs off of the bed.<p>

She grabbed her towel and a robe and went to her bathroom to take a shower. As she let the warm water run down her she realized that she didn't have a dream about Will. As a matter of fact she didn't have any dreams at all. Tessa came to the conclusion that she was simply to tired.

After stepping out of the shower, she dried herself off slipped her towel on. And then applied cream to her face and soon washed it off. Then she brushed her teeth and was finally finished her cleansing part of her daily routine.

Opening Tessa's closet would probably make a fashion guru die, but Tessa liked her normal clothes. However, that day she cursed her boring style. She wanted something out there. Something that maybe some one would like.

After searching through her closet she found a short black skirt, and a royal blue sweater. Upon getting those two pieces of clothing out she grabbed a pair of opaque black stockings and blue flats. Some days she felt that you don't have to wear dressy clothes or high heels to work. And these were one of those days.

Once she slipped on her clothes Tessa brushed out her hair and put on her jacket. Then to finish off her boring routine she packed her book, phone, Mac book, and other work stuff in her favorite messenger bag. Tessa then sighed and walked out.

Tessa had walked into the building without seeing Will, she entered the lobby and no sight of Will, and then she reached her office and no sight of Will.

Despite the fact that she should be happy that she didn't see him Tessa felt disappointed and sad.

Therefore, she opened her Mac book and began to start her work for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Alright Alright I know that this chapter is uneventful and very boring but there will be times when I need to pop out boring chapters to get exciting chapters. So stick we with me because something is happening next chapter!**

**If you want to review, favorite or follow. And thank you to all the reviews and favorites and follows I got! I love them and I love you all!**

**Until the next update!**

**-Skts73**


	6. Chapter 6: Two meetings

**Merry Christmas- to those who celebrate it. I decided to update and tell everyone how I will update a ton more. Because I have an outline for the next five chapters. So expect a lot of new chapters in the next week or so.**

**Now do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot **

* * *

><p>Tessa's head almost fell on the table as she started to fall asleep. She had been in this meeting for a little over ten minutes.<p>

"I'd stay up if I were you, new girl." Camille Belcourt, one of Tessa's new friends, said.

Tessa shot straight up ignoring the fact that people still called her new girl. But she expected that con to come along any day. "Why am I in this meeting if I still get called new girl?" She said, staring around the people at the rectangular table.

"Well according to Charlotte your one of the best writers in here. Better than most veterans who write here." Not believing it Tessa started to straighten up in her seat.

Charlotte Branwell. She was the short, brown-haired woman whom Camille had introduced her to just minutes before the meeting. She was petite and had an almost child-like size. You might think that with that size she would not be characterized as powerful or demeaning. However, on the contrary, she were exactly those words. And she carried a wave of influence around her. She persuaded people and intimidated Tessa. Nevertheless, she was nice to Tessa. It was almost liked she carried a trait of being motherly too. Charlotte welcomed Tessa and told her that she would watch out for her. This somehow comforted Tessa.

Now Tessa looked at Charlotte and watched at how she tried to persuade everyone how a certain toothpaste deal with the company would be good. She tried to persuade Will.

"We need more deals, more alliance. When we help them they help us." She explained, pacing the area in front of the table.

"Yes Charlotte I would know how everything works." Will said, sitting up from his laid back position. "However, being with this company, that's to small, would it help us make money." He said, and Tessa swallowed hard. He had barely uttered a word during the first ten or so minutes of the meeting. Even though he was the boss.

"What do you mean, Mr. Herondale?" Charlotte asked.

"Well what I mean is that would people buy it. I mean no body seems to know about it. It's not shown on t.v." Charlotte was quiet as she thought, and was about to say something before Will beat her to it. "Exactly, what we need are things that will be seen as good. We want to be popular. Deal?" He stared at everyone, eyes pausing at Tessa and then going to the next person. It sent chills through Tessa's body.

Everyone nodded to Will's question. He then nodded in return and stood up. Tessa say that people looked confused. It might have been because the meeting was short. However, Tessa had a feeling that Will was not into long meetings. This made Will seem even more attractive to Tessa.

"Alright then, so since we've found an agreement I can leave. I have important business to attend to." Will was about to walk out when someone from, what Tessa thought, marketing asked a question.

"Then what other sponsor are we supposed to have?"

"I'm sure advertising can find a rather _popular_ sponsor." And he walked out with saying another word.

* * *

><p>"So the meetings are always that short?" Tessa asked, walking alongside Camille to her office.<p>

"Well it depends on who runs it. If Mr. Herondale is in it then it'll be short just like that. Therefore, usually the meetings are never short. He's a very busy man so he rarely holds meetings."

"Oh," silence ensued until Tessa asked, "so what do you have planned for today?"

Camille flipped her strawberry blonde hair and sighed. "I have to travel all the way to Newark to meet with somebody at some small company. Sometimes I really hate being an editor in chief. But then it has its advantages." Although Camille said that she made a face.

To Tessa she thought that whatever face Camille made, she would be beautiful. Full lips- that seemed to be always covered in red lip gloss-, button nose, luminous green eyes, and a perfect complexion. Neither pale nor too tanned. Also if you add the french accent she had wasn't to heavy but whenever she talked to someone it always seemed like she was flirting, she could get away with anything.

"But, what are you doing today?"

"I have to write this paragraph about this ballet dancer." Tessa stated, sounding unenthusiastic but feeling excited inside.

"Oh that Russian girl. I heard that she-" Camille was cut off when someone called her and asked her to come over.

Camille said she'd meet up with Tessa for lunch. Therefore, Tessa walked off and was about to go to her office when she decided she could use a refill of coffee. So she walked over to the break/snack room.

Immediately Tessa thought it was weird that no one was in there. There were a lot of people that worked on the floor. Yet no one seemed to want to get skittles for energy or a coffee. Tessa guessed that since Valentines day was up and coming that many people had a ton of work. But then again everyone had work if a holiday was coming or not.

Upon entering she placed her cup under the coffee machine and waited patiently for the liquid to poor out. When suddenly someone said ,"A refill, I see." Tessa had her back to the door so she jumped a little.

However, she knew the voice. She turned to see Will had walked into the room. He too had a coffee cup and was here to replenish.

"Yup, I can barely keep my eyes open." Tessa said, trying to sound nonchalant. Nonetheless, probably failing seeing as Will was staring right at her.

She turned around as Will went to stand next to her at the machine to the right. Tessa started to mix sugar and cream into her coffee when Will said. "Lets talk. Lets not make situations like these awkward. Because I'm your boss and we need to get past everything. Move on." He paused and looked down and then gathered his courage. "No matter how much I will most likely regret it. It'll be good for us, you know."

"Why did you kiss me?" Tessa blurted out, looking at Will as he prepared his coffee, which just got finished.

"Well," and yet again Will paused, "I like you Tessa. I know we've only knew each other for such a short time and the fact that we met... well you know. But talking to you in that library just made something click inside me. I know I'm not the romantic hearts and chocolate type of guy. However, I feel like you could change me, in a good way."

Now Will was staring directly at her. "Why did you kiss me back?" Backfire, Tessa's question backfired. However, she knew that he was going to somehow get around to that question.

"I don't know." Tessa said, finding that the answer she said was better than the one she really wanted to say.

"That really did not answer my question." Surprisingly what Will said did not sound cold.

"Will I don't particularly find it easy to express my feelings like you just did." Tessa stated not expecting Will to chuckle- but it was a chuckle that wasn't warm.

"You make it sound as if I'm the girl."

Tessa let out a puff of frustration and nearly shouted, "Fine, you win. Even though your hot I like you or more than that. Talking to you seemed to unlock something in me too and now I find it hard not to think about you." And Tessa did not regret saying any of those words. In fact it fact amazing to voice what she had been thinking for so long.

"I see, so we feel the same." He stated more than asked.

Will sounded calm and like that didn't matter but Tessa could see how relief had washed over him. And she couldn't help but feel it creeping up inside of her too.

"Which means that we have to move on. I really like this job and-" Tessa was cut off by Will.

"I know that, which is why I brought it up first."

Tessa ignored him and rolled his eyes. "Anyway so now that we know each others feelings, we should move on."

"Some would think that letting the other person know their feelings would mean that now it would be impossible to move on. But lets be different." Will thrust his hand out to Tessa. "Truce, your an employee and I'm a boss. Nothing more."

Tessa nodded and shook his hand, regretting the action. Seeing as his hand felt so warm and like electricity was sparked between them. But Will moved his hand back to his side.

"I'll see you around." Will said walking past Tessa and out the door.

Tessa stood staring at where Will was just standing, feeling as if that talk did everything but help her be able to move on. Little did she know that Will felt the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>So Will and Tessa finally talked. Not for long but I had to have them have a bit of a conversation. This was a bit uneventful but expect a major twist next chapter. You'll never guess what is going to happen. So stick around.<strong>

**About the meeting, I don't really know about business and marketing and stuff so sorry for those who are interested and find some stuff wrong.**

**And thanks to everybody who reviewed and followed and Favorited. I love them and they give me inspiration! So now tell me how I did, if you want to!**

**Until next time**

**-Skts73**


	7. Chapter 7: The truth

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and one character, everything else belongs to Cassie Clare. :D**

* * *

><p>Will was rarely at work. When he was Tessa seldom saw him. It was like he was there but then he wasn't. But Tessa shouldn't care, right? She was supposed to move on. Not dawdle on whether Will was at work or not. Yet he always edges his way into her mind in dreams and daily thoughts.<p>

And also Tessa could not help but listen when Camille started to talk about a possible reason as to why Will was scarcely seen at work (or why he sometimes was not there at all). Sophie, Camille, and Tessa decided to have lunch at the salad restaurant that Tessa always sighted when walking into work. Now somehow their boss had ended up in Camille's mind.

"Well this is what somebody said. I don't know if it's true." She paused to eat a tomato, seeming to stall what she was going to say almost like she changed her mind about telling the girls. "His dad is trying to close some deal in London. Some big deal that will most likely change the course of the company or whatever."

"Well do you know what deal?" Sophie asked, setting her fork down.

"No, don't you think I'd tell you." Camille spat back.

"Alright enough talk about Wi- I mean Mr. Herondale." Tessa had heard why he was scattered everywhere and that should be the end of it. Plus Camille seemed edgy about Sophie asking her questions.

"Why are you so jumpy about him? Did something happen between you too?" Sophie asked and Camille, obviously over her prissy attitude, nodded in agreement.

Tessa had yet to tell Camille and Sophie about how her and their boss had a one night stand. Therefore, she dodged all questions they had that got close to the subject in the past.

"I told you nothing. Anyway, how's Gideon, Sophie?" Tessa asked, changing the subject quicker than she thought she was able to.

Sophie stared at Tessa for a long time but finally said, "OK, we're fine. He asked me on a date yesterday."

"Oh my gosh! It is about time, Soph. Ever since Gabriel and him had come to the company I always caught him gawking at you." Camille said, making Sophie blush intensely.

"He should have asked you like five million years ago." Tessa said exaggerating more than she needed too. But of course she didn't know how long Gideon had been at the company for she hadn't been at the company for more than a month and two weeks.

"Well I don't know how much gawking you saw because he doesn't actually work there, he rarely comes."

"Well the times he had I always saw him." Camille said, pausing to eat some of her salad. "I'm glad you stepped up and said yes.

"Oh and Tessa, side note, your not that smooth to avoid my question about you and Mr. Herondale." Sophie stated, blush dwindling by the second. She had ignored what Camille said and thought it a good time to bring up Tessa's situation.

"We slept together, OK." Tessa said, so softly that she was surprised at how Sophie and Camille managed to hear her.

Tessa anticipated their responses. She felt wrong and dirty. Having a one night stand with some one that you didn't take the time to figure out what their name was pretty low on Tessa's imaginary scale. Well maybe on anybodies scale.

"You slept with our boss?" Sophie asked bewildered. A comment that made Tessa feel even worse.

"Big deal, it's in the past." And before either of her friends could say anything Tessa shot straight up and went to go throw away her trash.

Upon doing so Tessa hurriedly walked out of the doors of the restaurant and was just about to walk into the doors of where she worked when she felt two figures walk beside her.

"Tessa trust me I've done worse." She heard Camille say, trying to catch her breath.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better. For all I know you could be lying."

'No Camille's right. I went to school with he,r in college. And must I say-." Sophie was cut off by Camille.

"Alright, alright Sophie. I'll tell Tessa what I did when I feel like it." Camille said, surprisingly no hostility in her voice.

Finally hey reached the elevator and stepped inside. Fortunately no one was in the elevator so Tessa took a deep breath. She then spilled out everything that happened. Which in reality was not really that much. Just the time when they slept together to when they had that conversation three weeks ago.

Tessa was saved from the expected blast of questions when the elevator opened and she walked out into the lobby. But she was stopped short when she saw Will and another girl standing next to him, holding onto him like they were... _involved_. She, for some reason, got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach but dismissed it.

However, as Tessa walked closer to the woman and Will (having no other way to get to her office) the feeling started to become stronger.

"Tessa, um," Will said as he saw Tessa approach, "hi. Camille and Sophie hi too." He looked too uncomfortable, unusual for Will. Tessa had known him to always make himself comfortable wherever he was, excluding their "conversation".

Sophie should have gone to her desk to take over from the other receptionist but no she had not. For a reason unknown Tessa wanted Sophie there.

Will looked like he really wanted to avoid talking to Tessa, or maybe to Camille and Sophie too. And he had no excuse to excuse himself because the person he was talking to was walking away now. Tessa then wanted the woman who clutched onto Will to walk away too.

"Oh so your Tessa, the new writer. Well not particularly new anymore."The woman laughed. "Your beautiful."

Before Tessa thought about what she was saying she said, "Thank you, not bad yourself."

That was a big understatement. This woman was so gorgeous. Her appearance was model-like (thin, barely any curves, tall). The woman had long tan legs that poked out of her skin tight short sleeved black dress and her tanned cleavage poked out of her push up bra. Her hair tumbled down, some on her shoulders, in long golden locks. A lot of lip gloss was plastered to her perfectly annoying lips, blush accommodated her cheeks and a seemingly stunning combination of mascara and eyeliner adorned her eyes. So damn beautiful, _who did she think she was? _Tessa thought/questioned.

Overall Will and the _woman _looked like the overly-sexy couple off of one of those perfume commercials.

The lady laughed at what Tessa said. "Hi I'm Rebecca." The woman stated, extending her hand out to Tessa who looked at Will. He looked like he'd rather be someplace other than where he was.

"Well you already know me, but I'm Tessa Gray." And she forcefully shook Rebecca's hand.

"Well you two know each, we should be heading out now." Will said quickly, beginning to walk around Rebecca to try and pass Tessa, Camille, and Sophie.

"Will, honey, why are you in such a rush. I have yet to meet the ladies behind Tessa." The thing Tessa could register was that Rebecca had just called Will"honey". Definitely not in a friendly but rather one might call their romantic partner. A chill passed through Tessa.

She could barely focus on anything. And before she even knew it Camille and Sophie introduced themselves to Rebecca and Will was trying to walk away.

"Oh, dear, did you tell them the news? You know before now. I'm sure you've had opportunities." Rebecca had explained giving the cheesiest smile a person could even muster. White teeth and red lip gloss.

"Um, no I haven't. Never really had conversations where that would come up." And Will was partly right. Never had Tessa and him actually conversed in the pass three weeks. For some reason it hadn't been awkward (when they had walked passed each other) , it seemed normal. Although sometimes Tessa wished that she could talk to Will like she had done at the library.

"Well now is your time. Go on, tell the big news!" Rebecca said, or rather exclaimed with dramatic hand movements.

"Ah..."Will paused and coughed, "Rebecca and I are engaged."

* * *

><p><strong>Short AN**

**And there's the cliffhanger! I originally didn't plan to leave it there but while I was washing dishes I thought why not leave it there. And know that this the first cliffhanger of many. :)**

**But aside from that I hoped you all liked it. So tell if you did or didn't with a review, if you want. Not much else to say but anticipate a thorough explanation in the next chapter and an extra character being added towards the end of the next chapter.**

**Also thanks to the amazing reviews I have received and the follows and favorites. They are what make my day and inspire me! **

**So until the next update, doei!**

**-Skts73**


	8. Chapter 8: Nothing Like it

It was that same feeling that Tessa had ten years before. It all started when she was sitting in her family's New York townhouse, right on her favorite reclining chair. She was thirteen and it had been about a month since her birthday, in December, so it was January. And Tessa was almost half way through her new collection of books that people gave her as presents.

She was reading _Wasteland_ by Francesca Lia Block and was just about to turn the page when a knock sounded on the door. The living room was right in front of the door so Tessa was able to see the dark hair of someone from the window that was plastered to the door.

Being lazy and wanting to read her book, Tessa called for her best friend Clary Fairchild to get it- whom was in the kitchen at the time. Clary said no, therefore, Tessa was left to groan and go open the door. She came face-to-face with two men. One was in Law and Order-detective-wear and the other was in a police uniform. Both looked like they would rather be anywhere but on Tessa's doorstep. However, the slack-wearing one delivered the news: Tessa's parents were killed in a car crash.

At that moment Tessa's heart drop, all the way down to who-knows-where. It was followed by her stomach soon after. And now Tessa had the same feeling she did all those years ago. Only now it was slightly less serious, considering the fact that no one died. But still it shocked Tessa.

Overall it was the feeling that whatever Tessa thought or attempted there was nothing to do. Nothing but face the cold hard fact. Even if Tessa was that kind of person who acted out and tried to sabotage their wedding, what good would it do? But get her unemployed.

_Nevertheless, it was so damn early. _Tessa thought, at first. He had only been out, and in for a short time, for only three weeks. When did this arrangement happen? When did they spend quality time to get to know each other? And when did Will know that he wanted her as a wife? All three of these questions, and more, swirled in Tessa's mind. Then the biggest question of all popped out of the storm of questions.

Did Will just engage some woman to make Tessa jealous?

But she thought that they were supposed to be moving on. So why would Will want to make her jealous?

* * *

><p>Will watched as Tessa retreated and went around the corner. After Will told Tessa the news she stood there. Bewildered and looking lost. Questions and thoughts must have been brewing in her mind and God only knows what they were. And then she came back to reality and congratulated Will and Rebecca. But she shook Rebecca's hand, without emotion, and refused to look at Will or shake his hand. Understandable.<p>

He didn't want to tell her the news right there, in front of Rebecca. However, Rebecca was forceful and insistent. This is why Will had to try and explain to Tessa, explain everything. Therefore, he excused himself to the bathroom and followed after Tessa.

He found her in her office, standing up and staring at he window. Her shoulders were shaking and Will knew that she was crying, because of him.

"Tessa," he started, tentative at first. But then said her name more firmly. And she turned around the second time. Her long brown hair swooshed behind her as her eyes met Will's. No matter what Tessa was feeling she always seemed beautiful and ethereal to Will.

At first her amazing gray eyes showed embarrassment, probably at walking away and letting Will see her cry. But then disbelieve appeared and was soon replaced by anger and confusion.

"Engaged are you. How long have known this woman? Three weeks? Two, one, a few days?" Tessa spat out suggestions.

Will waited for Tessa to be finished with her guessing and braced himself on the the chair in front of her desk. "Longer than that. It's been longer than Iv'e known you." The words came out wrong and anger replaced the slight confusion in Tessa's eyes so that she was now enraged.

"Oh really?" She asked, although it sounded more like a question. "So you cut things off with us, even though nothing was there but a one night stand and a kiss, and then you go and find yourself a wife."

"This is not about you Tessa." He could tell where she was going. She thought that he made Rebecca his fiancee to make her jealous. But the last thing he wanted to do was upset Tessa. Which is why he wanted to tell her in person and explain altogether. Of course she would be upset but not like she would be now.

"It's not about me? I don't believe you for a second. Why are you with her? Since you knew her for soo long were you two together when we had sex that night?"

"Tessa I do not wish to make you jealous. And no, we were just friends- if that. If you would let me explain then you'll know why this is not about you." Will said and the anger in her eyes began to ebb away yet there was still traces of it left.

"Please do explain." She had tried to snap back, however, she could not because most of her angry feelings had seeped out of her.

"Alright so it all started a while ago. My dad had gotten this business deal with this other company. And became partners, like Mortmain and de Quincey are to us. However, him- Rebecca's father- and my dad became close and soon good friends. It's been a year since they have been trying to get us two together. We both refused and went on with our lives. Sticking to our, then, current boyfriend and girlfriend. And then three weeks ago marriage was put onto the table. My dad and Rebecca's both saw that we had just gotten over heartbreak from our significant others. Therefore, they offered the idea that we should get married. We should spend time together and actually get to know one another. It seemed like the perfect match to them. Rebecca had eaten it up and said yes. But I was hesitant and thought about it. Why would they just think that I would just agree to marry someone that I barely knew? Or why would they think that they could just partner me up with somebody. Later that night my dad called me and told me why I should marry Rebecca. It would put our company closer to theirs and strengthen the relationship with him and her dad. And then he went into this whole speech about how it would benefit the company and stuff. And then I thought about you and how you were probably moving on and that I needed to move on. So I spent a week with Rebecca and finally agreed to the marriage as long as me and her got to dictate everything, as long as we control how the occasion went down. And Iv'e come to like her. Despite how you met her, Tess, she's nice and caring. She's not a replacement, she's not my back-up, and she's not a pawn in my, or any, game to make you jealous. Do you understand now?" And Will let out a big breath that he felt like he had been holding in.

Will watched her reaction, but she did not have one.

"I know your thinking that it's to early to just decide like that, but, I don't know I just jumped. And I guess it kind of is about you, except not in the way you thought." Will said, trying to lighten the mood.

"So you really like her? You find comfort in her?" Tessa asked, Will still unable to define her reaction.

"Yes." He answered, both answers in one word.

"Well I'm happy for you. Sorry for overacting without meaning. Although I was not expecting that." She crossed her arms and looked down biting her lip before staring straight at Will.

Three words, eight letters, were right on the tips of his tongue. I Love You were right there on Will's pink tongue. But how would that make her feel. To know that Will loved her but she could not do anything. Tessa was not the sabotaging, scandalous, or cheating type. And Will would not do that to her. He already caused her a lot of pain.

Therefore, he did something that they would both regret. Something that was not any smarter than Will telling Tessa that he was in love with her.

He strode past her desk and up to stand right in front of her. He cupped her face in between his hands and brought his lips to collide with hers. And it was a forbidden pleasurable sensation that Will had been longing to experience for quite a while now. Before logic came to Will's mind he moved his lips against hers in a passionate way that he had only done in dreams since that kiss in the library.

Her lips were soft and full on his and he could taste salad dressing, a hint of strawberry lip gloss, and Tessa. All three were sweet and Will could not seem to get enough so he turned the kiss into a french one. Never mind the unlocked, closed, door that threatened to have somebody walk through it in the office.

Upon tasting the inside of Tessa's mouth a deep feeling within him stirred. A feeling that Rebecca could not conjure up inside of him when they had kissed. And he knew that he took it to far. Therefore, with the greatest strength that he had he pulled away and grabbed her shoulders. They stared at each other, swollen lips, messy hair- where Tessa weaved her hands through Will's-, and ruffled shirt- where Will's hands had traveled to Tessa's.

"Go," Tessa demanded walking out of Will's grasp. What she said did not sound as mean as Will thought she would have wanted it to.

After staring at her for a long time, measuring her and trying to decipher her feelings he finally turned. "Bye." Will softly said over is shoulder just as he was about to reach the door to outside.

* * *

><p>Minutes later Tessa was still staring at her closed door when she said, "Bye Will," <em>I love you.<em>

* * *

><p>The rain seemed to match Tessa's mood and she was actually glad because of it. Because now there were no happy-go-lucky couples walking around. There was no bright sun. A dark cloudy evening is exactly what she needed.<p>

Tessa was confused. Will had given this speech about why his dad made him marry Rebecca and then he said that he actually liked Rebecca. And that he was moving on, yet he kissed her. Will was so confusing. The kiss was not even a peck on the lips or cheek. No it was an emotional, vehement kiss. It was tongue and hands. And then he had the audacity to pull away and just stare at her like _she_ was the one who started the kiss.

She was very much in her thoughts and ,therefore, was almost knocked to the ground by somebody- a man. Tessa looked up to see green eyes staring right back at her. Familiar green eyes.

"Tessa!" this man exclaimed apparently recognizing her, and his expression willed Tessa to remember who he was. "Do you remember me?"

And she was thrust back to three years ago. Back in her sophomore year as a college student. She only had one boyfriend that year and here he was. "Sebastian Verlac, I almost did not recognize you."

Which was true. He changed in just three years, _a lot._ Tessa and him were that geek couple who studied on study dates rather than made out. They were that couple that went on dates to Sci-Fy conventions. They were that couple that barely touched tongues when they kissed. Yet that was the best year of Tessa's life. But then he moved to Paris with his family. They broke up because they found out that long distance did not really work well.

But anyway Sebastian had gone from pimple-faced-puberty-hit-too-late guy to sexy-puberty-is-over-and-is-gone guy. He had only a long sleeved buttoned up dark shirt, indicating that he was not prepared for the weather. And Tessa could see his muscle-toned chest, stomach, and biceps through the shirt. Obviously he hit the gym and went on morning runs. His face also added to Tessa's awe. It was pimple free and he'd let a little hair grow on it but it was barely noticeable, in fact it made him even more handsome. It seemed like with circle glasses and acne you noticed how big his nose was, but now you did not even notice it.

"L-Long time I guess." He gave a lop-sided smile and it made Tessa's insides melt even more.

Tessa then noticed his shiver and realized that her building was just down the street.

"Are you going anywhere?" Tessa asked.

"No, I just came unprepared for the weather. I'm just going home. Also don't ask why I have no winter jacket." Tessa laughed.

"How far do you live?"

And he explained where he lived and Tessa knew that he lived far from the street they were on.

"Why don't you come into my place, until the rain lets up? We could catch up on the past three years of our lives." Tessa suggested, hinting that her apartment was down the street.

"Sure, do you have peppermint hot chocolate, kettle popcorn, and The Breakfast Club movie?" Sebastian asked smiling at his question, and his braces were off.

"Are you crazy, of course- you always have to be stacked with ammunition."

Tessa was soon reminded of the warm memories of watching The Breakfast Club on her DVD player and drinking peppermint hot chocolate and eating kettle corn. Nothing was like it. But then thoughts of Will cascaded down from somewhere and bombarded her mind. Being with him in that library was also amazing. Nothing was like it.

However, Tessa closed her eyes and knew she had to move on. Close that chapter of her life. Obviously Will and her would not work out. That kiss was probably an impulse and maybe he just did it because he felt sorry for Tessa or maybe he felt like he had too. Whatever it was Tessa closed the door and slipped her arm through Sebastian's and led him down the street toward her apartment.

If Will could move on then so could she.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**So Will and Tessa kissed, again!, Will explained the engagement, Tessa re-met her old boyfriend, and Tessa closed the chapter about Will- for good? who knows. But hoped you guys liked this chapter. Not much to say, again, but that the next chapter will be mostly SebastianxTessa fluff. But for how long will her pretend fairytale last? I don't even know. So stick around you'll find out.**

**Pleas leave a review, if you want to and I hope you enjoyed. I also took into consideration about baby ;), so who knows. Which means reviews if you have any ideas.****Thank you to all the amazing reviews and favorites and follows. I appreciate them, a lot- like a lot. **

**Especially to thedarkwhiteangel- go read her stories, MagicandSparklez- read her's too. Thank you for the reviews!**

**Until next time**

**-Lotr17**


	9. Chapter 9: An old romance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Also the idea that Sebatsian should partner with The Reviewer belonged to an amazing reviewer of this story. Angel (Guest) . thank you for your reviews, they inspire me! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>After Tessa and Sebastian rushed into her apartment they laughed and raced each other up the stairs. Laughing even more as the screams of the dark sisters, that owned her building, echoed up to us that they should quit pounding up on these damn steps.<p>

As Tessa guffawed and cheered at the fact that she won the race she felt more happy than she'd been in a long time. Even though she knew Sebastian let her win. Tessa spun around and jumped. Despite the fact that Sebastian was scrawny back when they dated he always won when they raced up the steps.

"Keep gloating and I'll go and hide all the cocoa packets." He chuckled at his own unwise threat.

"To bad you don't know where I keep them."

"Second shelf far right corner." Sebastian smiled so hard Tessa thought his face was gonna rip. "Remember that Christmas I spent with your family? Well I remember when you scolded your mom because she had just unpacked the hot chocolate and was about to place it on the first shelf far left. Your dad and I laughed so hard at your compulsiveness."

"Hey, don't joke about me." Tessa said, pouting but soon laughing.

"I found it attractive, at least." An adorable blush crept across his cheeks and it soon flooded mine.

And then we were standing there, staring at one another in silence. Suddenly we were, then, so close we only a a few millimeters of space left before we were touching all over. Just as the both of then leaned in a door opened. Tessa then realized that that door was her's and saw Jem poke his head out of it.

"Tessa what is- Sebastian Verlac!" Jem said excitedly. Apparently automatically remembering him.

"Jem, right?"

"Yeah, nice to see you. How was Paris?" Jem asked, fully stepping out of the apartment.

But Sebastian looked unnerved and annoyed. Tessa was puzzled when she discovered what the problem was.

"Jem's not my boyfriend or anything, Bas." Jem had come out around Senior year, so of course Sebastian thought Tessa and Jem were together or something. When he was with Tessa, Jem was going out with girls, very confusing.

"I'm gay." Jem blurted out, causing an awkward silence to settle upon the trio.

"Well why don't I get you a towel and you can start the hot chocolate." Tessa grabbed Sebastian's hand and hauled him inside the apartment.

Tessa grinned and relished in the smell of the familiar scent of peppermint coming from the kitchen. She closed her eyes and braced her hands on the kitchen sink. Back in college Tessa would load up the movie and while Bas went to the microwave, which her parents bought her and the people in charge of her dorm let her have, and make the hot cocoa.

Tessa tried to dissolve herself within the promised- predicted- warm relationship that came with Sebastian. She was almost all the way in when all of a sudden a pair of blue eyes appeared behind the eyelids of Tessa. And then his hands appeared and his amazing body. However much Sebastian worked out his body could not top Will's. It could not top Will's chest, abs, biceps, anything. That's when Tessa mentally closed the door so hard that there should have been a apparently had not close it right before but now she did and for good. She opened her eyes and grabbed the towel.

"Don't think about him. Don't think about his caresses, kisses or body or face." Tessa willed herself to believe. After a few minutes Sebastian came and got her to announce that the cocoa was done.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sebastian asked, pausing to look at Tessa through the mirror.

"What- no I'm fine!" Tessa laughed and grabbed Sebastian's hand and walked into the kitchen where Jem had started frying fish.

After pouring a bag of kettle corn into a bowl, grabbing our hot chocolate, and popping in the DVD the two of them plopped on the sofa.

After about an hour into the movie Tessa decided to ask the question that had been nagging her for years.

"So you never really told me exactly why you left."

"I thought I did tell you."

"Bas, if you told me then I would not be bringing this up."

He laughed and set his drink down and then popped a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth. "You know how my father's business required him to stay in France, where my family is originally from. Well he decided to pull me out of school saying I had enough of education, I was to start running the business along side him. In Paris. He never actually told me why it had to be run _in_ Paris."

"Why didn't you tell me that then?"

"I don't know actually. Recently I thought about contacting and telling the truth but when my dad said I would be coming back and working in the city. Well I decided to surprise you. Of course not like this but any way is fine as long as I got to see you." A blush crept across Tessa's cheeks that she couldn't help, she felt like she was back in high school.

"So, tell me, what is the actual reason as to why your dad let you come work in New York when he had summoned you to Paris in the first place?" Tessa asked whilst taking a sip of her drink that was still steaming.

"Well, because my dad partnered with this famous magazine company. And he wanted me to work closer to them for certain reasons that I'm not really certain about." Sebastian said, scratching his chin.

"Well what's the companies name? Maybe I read their magazines." Tessa gestured at the stack of magazines on the coffee table that was pushed up against one of the walls.

But Tessa had a feeling, a weird one. Deep in the recesses of her mind, about what magazine company Sebastian was partnered with.

"The Reviewer, I'm sure you have their tabloids. Even in Paris people read about them. L'examinateur as they would say." However, Tessa barely noticed what Sebastian said after he said he was partnered with The Reviewer.

"S-so your gonna be in their office building?"

"Yup, well not exactly working there. But I'll be in and out, having meetings with the boss and everything. My first meeting is Friday." Sebastian stated, happily.

"Well you'll never believe what I'm about to tell you." Tessa exclaimed, not really knowing how to react to what Sebastian said.

"Wow me."

"I work there. I am a writer for the magazine."

"Really! I should have known. The Reviewer only has the best writers and I know your a really good writer. I should have asked." Sebastian smiled, " So we will be seeing one another."

Tessa's feet were propped up on Sebastian's lap but were swiped aside as he crawled his fingers all the way until he reached her stomach. When they were once together this was allowable but they were missing out of each other's life's for three years. So Sebastian shouldn't be touching places that were dangerously close to her sensitive sections.

Yet she allowed Sebastian to climb up and over her. She was soon laying flat on her back, the popcorn and hot chocolate and movie forgotten about.

"When I come I'll be able to see you and do this." His lips just brushed Tessa's and she thought how absurd it was that she was in this position with him. They had only a short reunion of two hours.

Suddenly before the feather light kiss escalated further Jem piped in. "Hey children let's keep this movie time G-rated, for my sake." He plopped down on the love seat next to him, with a personal pan pizza and lemonade on his lap.

Sebastian rolled his eyes but Tessa said, "Let's take it slow, date first." She pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him up gently.

"And I know exactly where I should take you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello my dear readers!**

**So nothing really exciting happened , just Sevastian and Tessa catching up and stuff. But I had to put a chapter up. This will probably be the last boring chapter. in saying that prepare yourselfs drama filled chapter next. Expect the unexpected.**

**Nothing much to say but thanks for the reviews that I got last chapter, they are what made me want to keep writing. I love them and I love you all! I think I might respond to them next chapter. so if you have any questions then I'll answer them.**

**-Lotr17**


	10. Chapter 10: A Threat and A Surprise

**Before the story A/N!**

**Hello everyone, not long after I last updated? Well turns out that I'm not that busy today- never mind the fact that I have to study for three mid-terms. But this chapter was already written so I actually don't have to do much. Anyway I was going to update Saturday like I usually do but I'm pretty excited for this chapter... you'll see why! Also chapter eleven will probably be uploaded Saturday, Sunday, or Monday! And now do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p>Bright sun warmed the back of Tessa's head as she stared at the Valentines Day store. It was yearly, meaning that the store sold Valentines day items all year long. Two years ago when Tessa had this unimportant boyfriend, she came to that store, in May. She was able to get everything that a regular store carried on Valentines day and the days leading up to it.<p>

In the window, on the right side, were two mannequins both sporting red and pink clothes festooned with hearts. Yes they even sold clothes there. It was like a Valentines day dollar store. On the other side, in the store front window, were bouquets upon bouquets of flowers. In every sort of vibrant color you could think of and any type of flower you could think of. But of course roses, and the colors red and pink, were the stars, therefore, more than half of the flowers were that color and half of them roses. On the door there was a big sign with the stores name. **Intimate Desires.** Cliche`, yet Tessa went in.

Upon walking in she immediately smelled a mixture of flowers, chocolate, sweet candy, and perfume. All those things were scattered around. On shelves, hanging, and posted up on tables. After walking around for a few minutes she saw a section called _Adults Only_. It was closed off by a fake vine covered white gate. Tessa decided to amuse herself investigate the lousy section and found herself in a area that reminded her of a strip club.

There was one wall with two shelves and on it were adult movies, classified by the topics they were. And then on another wall were toys. Tessa found herself about to turn away, disgusted regretting that she came in, when she saw a few racks of lingerie. After a moments hesitation she decided to go over to them.

As she pawed through them she started to think. Her and Sebastian had not had sex yet. The last time was back in college. So maybe it could happen on the night of Valentines day. Why not do it then? Maybe she could find some candles here, get rose petals. She could go all out. But suddenly it wasn't Sebastian who was in her head but Will. She was then not thinking of "doing it" with Sebastian but with Will. _He _was the one staring down at her, his name was the one she was screaming. You'd think after a whole three weeks of dating Sebastian that she would give up on Will. However, seeing him at work did not help her. Instantly Tessa was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone talk, at her.

"Mm, I never thought I'd see you here. Hell, Tessa, I did not even know you had a significant other." Rebecca stood next to her, Tessa didn't know how she got there but she was standing next to her. Red stilettos, knee-length skin tight dress, and strawberry blonde hair in a bun. She held a pink box that said something french. It was the size of a box that was big enough to hold knee-high boots.

"Well that's because I don't tell you personal stuff. But yes I have a boyfriend." _That's none of your business,_ Tessa wanted to say.

Rebecca pursed her cherry red lips out. She then stuck her pink box out. "This is from the lingerie store on Park Avenue. It's a famous french store. Known for its expensive, yet elegant and seductive, apparel. For the bedroom." Rebecca stated, her chin pointed upward. "I don't expect you to know it. Only the most elite shop there."

Why she was acting like a bitch? Tessa did not even begin to guess know. Maybe she knew about her and Will. But how? Would Will really tell his future wife that he slept with one of his clients? No, that would risk Tessa's job and Will's.

"Its lace, you should see what real lingerie looks like. Not this cheap tacky stuff." Rebecca grabbed a corset-like piece of lingerie and rubbed it in between her french manicured nails. "Eighteen dollars for _this._" She made a face.

_And to me that's a lot_, Tessa wanted to say. She felt her face redden with embarrassment. But then she snapped out of it. If she wanted to buy eighteen dollar lingerie then she would. And if the bitch Rebecca wanted to buy hundred dollar lingerie then let her be the stupid one.

"Well spending eighteen dollars on this is better than spending a hundred dollars on the same lingerie. Especially since there's a chance that it will be ruined during sex." Tessa wanted to have a better come back but settled for what she said.

"Your right Will would probably tear this up,' she shook the box, "he's an animal in bed. But you would not know that, of course." Rebecca smiled, although there was something about what she said, almost like she didn't believe that Tessa wouldn't know how Will was in bed.

And then it dawned on her, Tessa forgot about who the lingerie was for. But now she knew, it was for Will. Rebecca and Will were gonna to have sex, hell, they probably were already doing it. They probably did it that morning. Tessa felt sick and like she wanted to die. A hollow feeling crept up inside of her as she thought about Will peeling off Rebecca's clothes.

Then jealousy replaced that feeling and with jealousy came anger. She wanted to call Rebecca all sorts of harmful words, but she bit her tongue.

"I know you have a crush on Will." Rebecca said, moving closer to Tessa. She pointed a finger in Tessa's face. "Stay away from him, don't look at him. You know fraternizing with your boss can have you fired. It can give you a reputation. And not to mention I _will_ ruin your life. So don't even try to seduce him or do whatever sick things are in your head. He's mine and will always be." She threw all those words at Tessa, not hesitating at all.

Of course Rebecca was rarely at work so she never saw Sebastian there, so of course she would not know. Yet didn't Tessa just tell her that she had a boyfriend. For heaven's sake she was buying lingerie for Sebastian.

Tessa then went off and got up in Rebecca's face. "For heaven's sake, can't you see that I'm buying lingerie for my boyfriend. I'm not worried about Will! But of course you smug, self-indulgent, retarded person would not see that. I'm not interested!" Tessa shouted, hoping that she didn't spit while screaming that.

Rebecca threw her head back and laughed, no sincerity in it. The laugh was cold and sent a chill down Tessa's back. "You bitch, I know you slept with Will."

Tessa's face went slack. And all thoughts left her brain. "H-how?"

"You don't think no one was listening on your conversation with Will, after he told you we were engaged. I was listening to it all. I knew I never liked you. From those few brief words." Rebecca narrowed her eyes. "You little slut, make a false move- that could anger me- and I'll ruin your pathetic life." Rebecca then turned and sashayed away.

"You will ruin Will's job too," Tessa said, warily. Surprised that Rebecca heard her.

"I have my ways, so trust me, honey, he will keep _his_ job." She then turned and went to the adult movies. Leaving Tessa stunned and angered. But most of all, leaving her wrecked and feeling horrible inside.

* * *

><p>Tessa had decided to eat lunch alone, therefore, no one accompanied her on her trip to the store. So Tessa was left riding in the elevator by herself, slumped against one of the walls. How could she have been this careless? How did she think she would have pulled it off? Tessa was up against a conniving, wealthy, powerful, stone cold witch. Might she add beautiful too.<p>

However, Tessa was taught to fight back when people crossed her. So why didn't she back at the store? Tessa was saved thinking about the question when the elevator doors opened. She walked out into the lobby and smiled at Sophie but did nothing else. She lifelessly walked past her. Concerned Sophie followed Tessa and was about to say something when both women stopped short.

Sebastian stood in the middle of the mazes of cubicles, right in the clearing. He had on a regular business suit but he had a certain light to his face. He was happy, but for what?

Tessa immediately balled up her emotions walked towards Sebastian and stopped suddenly when he started to walk toward her.

"Sebastian what are you doing?" Tessa asked, during the last three weeks Sebastian would come in every other day and bring her stuff. Sometimes chocolate or candy or even flowers. He would do it before he went to his meetings with Will.

Will whom Tessa caught always staring at them will what seemed like jealousy and regret in his eyes. Even when Tessa thought he was not around she felt a pair of eyes always burning holes through her back.

"Tessa Gray," he said and suddenly got down on one knee. He then repeated her name, "Tessa Gray I know we have only been together, again, for three weeks but I feel as though I should do this. Three years ago, Tessie, we were in a deep relationship. A relationship that I feel we are still in. But I regret ever going to Paris. I should have stayed here, right with you. I should have loved you and been here for everything. Maybe our relationship would be different, maybe not. Either way i'm here with you now and I love you. These three weeks have been the best weeks of my life. And I want to spend many more weeks with you, for the rest of my life. So Tessa Gray, will you give me the honor of putting this ring on your finger." He pulled out a box with a ring in it, " will you marry me?'

There was a chorus of aws and ohs, people had gathered around the couple.

It was unbelievable. She was getting proposed to. She should be happy, be delighted. But all Tessa felt was confusion. This was the wrong man, no a blue eyed man should propose to her.

Sure they had a history together, a year. But they had been missing out of each others lives for three years. Tessa had been with only two other guys- minus Will. She graduated, bought an apartment, and was living her life. They had only been together for three weeks- what was with the number three- and here was Sebastian down on one knee. She wasn't even sure of how she felt about him. Sure she felt happy and warm around him, but she could not actually picture her life with Sebastian.

He wasn't in her mental pictures of Tessa having her first child, of Tessa moving into her very own house, of dropping her now two children off at school, of Tessa rocking in a chair with her husband. He wasn't there. She couldn't conjure up anything.

But one reminiscing thought back to the store and Rebecca left Tessa the only choice. She knew she shouldn't do this to Sebastian Tessa was determined to find love with her future fiancee. In plus they had only been rekindling their relationship for ta few weeks.

"Yes," she exclaimed, mustering the biggest smile she could find onto her face. She then forced herself to cry, to make things dramatic and more believable.

Sebastian then slid the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. He then stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. Kissing her and finally just hugging her. All the while Tessa could feel a certain pair of eyes burning a hole right through the back of her head.

* * *

><p>Will stood shell-shocked as he watched the girl he loved wrapped in the arms of Sebastian Verlac. He had just proposed to her and Will felt his world falling down. Everything crumbled down and he was the one to blame.<p>

He should have fought and done something. Changed the rules on the papers, talk to his dad. Anything would suffice. Now Tessa was in another man's arms, happier than ever. Engaged. And the fact was that why would he propose to her so early.

Will knew that they had a past but never really wanted to believe it. He wanted to think that they just met three weeks ago and that it was nothing serious. But apparently it was serious. However, was it serious enough to where Sebastian had to go and propose like that. What was it with people just engaging themselves with someone else, three weeks into a fresh relationship? But who could Will blame when he was just as guilty as Sebastian. But Will_ had to _do it.

The lengths Will would go to, to just hold her in his arms. To kiss and tell her that he loved her. To slip a ring on her finger.

All the jealousy that he had upon seeing Sebastian come and bring her presents and kiss her throughout the three weeks, dissolved into seething anger. But then settled into a sadness. He officially lost the only girl he ever loved.

"It's sweet, isn't it? Another marriage. Probably won't top ours, but I'm sure it will be lovely." Will turned to see Rebecca standing next to him. She carried a big pink box and a red plastic bag. She smiled at him. Sure she was beautiful but she did not top Tessa. Will inwardly sighed.

"What's the matter, sweety? Be happy, I'm leaving in two hours and won't see you until tomorrow night. Valentines night." Rebecca winked.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm happy for them. And that's right, you are leaving." Will said, putting up a front.

"And I still did not pack. So I'm going to give you this," she handed him the red bag, "and this." Rebecca kissed him. A sloppy kiss that left Will feeling sick.

"I'll see you tomorrow, dear." Will said, turning around to go into his office.

"I love you!" Rebecca screamed after Will, blowing him a kiss.

"Love you too," lies, all lies. Will then turned fully around and walked into his office.

* * *

><p>An hour later Tessa sat in her office. Sebastian had left. He was supposed to be at Seattle for something, which was why he proposed today.<p>

Tessa stared at her ring, it was a real diamond that was surrounded by real gold. It had intricate designs on the gold and she found it absolutely gorgeous. Such a thing did not belong to her, for the man who gave it to her was not her true love. It was her boss.

Just as Tessa was about to get back to writing her article there was a knock on the door. She told the person to come in and Tatiana appeared. Mr. Herondale's requesting you in his office." Tatiana stared at Tessa's ring and rolled her eyes.

Upon entering she saw Will standing at the entrance of his door. Tessa nearly bumped into him.

"Lock the door, please." He said and Tessa mindlessly obeyed.

Will stepped back and allowed Tessa in. Will sat on the edge of his desk and evaluated Tessa.

"Congratulations," he started.

"Why did you call me here, Will? To tell me yet again that showing affection in public is against a fake contract." Out of jealousy, in the previous weeks, Will had told her that. But Tessa looked it up and proved him wrong.

Will chuckled and said, "no, I am truly happy for you. Despite the hollow feeling in my chest."

"Not my fault Will. As to why you feel that way I don't know. Nor do I care. I thought you'd move on. You know since and you and Rebecca have consummated your relationship."

_Consummated?_ "Me and Rebecca never had sex before. I don't plan on it either." He folded his arms across his chest. " And I did move on. I just feel that Sebastian proposed better than me. I wished I said that to Rebecca."

"Whatever, Will-wait you don't have sex?" So Rebecca was liar, Tessa felt relieved somewhat. Yet she could not use that flimsy lie against Rebecca.

"Relieved much?" Will asked, although it sounded more like a question. He got up and moved closer to Tessa.

It wasn't dangerously close but it was close to being that. Tessa backed up but found her self colliding with the wall.

Will moved closer to her, almost touching her. All laughter disappeared from his face. "I lied, I'm dying inside, Tess. I feel the hollow in my chest because-"

Before Will could say more Tessa touched his chest and meant to push him away. But he caught her hand trapped it in between his own. "Tess," he whispered.

He moved closer to her and his body touched hers. Sending electricity shooting up through her. "Will, we can't do this." Tessa whispered back, yet she didn't make any move to get away from him or push him away. She was mentally trapped.

Will didn't say anything in response. He only lightly touched her lips with his. They were so light that Tessa thought she imagined them, for just a second. Will didn't push his lips harder against hers. Therefore, they were just breathing one another's air. Lips against lips. Tessa closes her eyes and let her lips part open, slightly. Her walls were crumbling. She forgot about Rebecca's threat, forgot about Sebastian's ring, and forgot about that stupid contract that forbid them to do this thing.

It might have seemed weird that Will and Tessa's lips were pressed up against one another's and not moving, but it made sense to them. After a moment Tessa made a bold move to un-tuck Will's buttoned shirt. She slid her fingers up his sculpted abs and to his chest. By now their lips no longer touched. They were now inches from one another. Blue eyes crashed with gray ones. Tessa watched him, measuring him. Unsure of how he felt about this. But once she touched his skin he sucked in a breath and she knew it was a positive feeling.

Tessa then un-tied his tie and soon began to unfasten the buttons of his shirt until it hung open and showed his beautiful torso. It was like the David that Michelangelo sculpted. Perfection. Will sighed and slowly moved his capable hands down to her hips, there he gripped them and picked her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, they were still not kissing.

Will roughly sat her on his desk and now he stood in between her legs. Tessa then bent her head and kiss Will's chest. She kissed where Will's black tattoos were. All the while looking up at him.

He then could not take it and slid his hands into her hair, tipping her head back. He tipped it back until he felt that he had a good patch of her naked neck. And then he kissed the smooth skin there. Tessa wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, pulling him closer. Then his tongue jutted out and her was now sucking her sensitive skin. Tessa braced herself on the desk by placing one hand on the edge, the other was on _his_ bare skin, on his back.

He then suckled on a overly-sensitive area on her neck. Making her squirm and then moan. And then she raked her nails across his back. This made him react.

After more moaning and kissing Will looked up at Tessa and she looked at him. There was a moments hesitation before Will wiped everything off his desk, relieved soon after that his Mac book was not on it.

Once making sure that nothing that was left on it, Will moved his hands to her waist and quickly lay her on her back. He climbed over her and watched as her hair splayed across the desk. Her breathing became quick and her chest rose and fell rapidly. After one more second of looking at one another their lips collided. Leaving them both feeling pleasure flow through their bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>Pre AN**

**Alright so I realize now that I am one to just get people engaged to so quickly. Like Frozen. *Nervously smiles* But in my defense that needed to happen to get a little drama mixed in. *Laughs and walks away fast***

**Real A/N**

**So what about Rebecca? Thinks she's a real threat? Or is she just saying that? Or what about Sebastian's engagement? Too early? Maybe yes, Maybe not. Or what about Will and Tessa's steamy scene? Think it'll lead to something in the next chapter? Tell me what you think. **

**Thank you guys for the lovely reviews in the previous chapters! Love the fact that you guys are interested!**

**Short author's note, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Until next time**

**-Lotr17**


	11. Chapter 11: Not so nice mornings

Somehow Will and Tessa ended up on the sofa that was pushed up against the left wall in Will's office. This was the one wall that people could not see through the floor-to-ceiling windows. And it just so happened that there was a quilt on the black sofa, therefore, they used that to cover them up.

If you walked into the office you'd see Tessa light blue button up blouse draped on Will's desk, her skirt laying lazily on the chair in front of his desk, and her undergarments sprawled out everywhere. Will's clothes laid around in similar positions. You'd also see the rug, by the sofa, rucked up and papers and pens and binders on the floor by Will's desk.

The room looked like a mess but Tessa and Will did not care, they would worry about that later.

The only thing that mattered were the both of them. Tessa had her hands on both sides of Will's face, her back was slightly arched as there chest touched, and her leg one leg was bent trapping Will in between her legs. That leg somehow popped out of the blanket and soon if someone were watching they would see Will's hand slide up her bare thigh.

Will was above Tessa and his hands were splayed across her back, arching her more. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck for the millionth time that evening. And yes it was evening. They were interrupted thirty minutes before. But Will had said that Tessa and him were working on a highly important project. He also told the janitors to not come clean his office. Therefore, while the janitors worked elsewhere and the employees left to go home Will and Tessa stayed in his office. They kissed as the winter sun set early.

Now Will left tender love bites along her neck and groaned in pleasure while Tessa moaned. Her head falling back so that it hit the sofa's arm. Tessa's lips parted and she gasped when Will's lips dared travel lower than her collarbone. He kissed each of her sensitized breast and then moved lower and lower, Tessa arching her back higher and higher. This time without Will's hand.

Then Will flipped their positions and Tessa was on top. She sat up and flattened her hands on his chest. He then wrapped his arms around her body and brought her down to his lips, which claimed Tessa's.

* * *

><p>The bright lights of New York city glowed through the windows, shedding light into the spacious office. Will placed a tender kiss on Tessa's cheek, she looked sleepy as she lay in his arms. But she perked up when he kissed her. Tessa then stroked his chest and sighed. A sigh of contentment.<p>

"Downtown New York is so beautiful at night." Tessa stated, she sounded inebriated, which was most likely the result of her being tired.

"Just like you." Will placed a hot, opened mouthed, kiss on Tessa's shoulder. Sending shivers down her spine. Then instantly warming her to point where she felt like she was only fire.

Tessa shifted so that she could stare into Will's deep, blue eyes. Those three words were right on the tips of her tongue. Little did she know that they were on Will's too.

"The city is also luminescent at night."

"Just like you, my bright star." Tessa blushed and closed her eyes just as Will placed yet another hot kiss, and this time, on her nose.

And then they were just staring at each other. In silence they watched one another. Unspoken words traveled through them. Or rather words were spoke but not out loud. Feeling as if nothing, or anyone, could break their intimate and tender moment, Tessa cuddled closer to Will. She broke their gaze and snuggled her head into Will's chest.

There she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Will soon felt Tessa's breathing slow and he soon found himself drifting off into a dreamless, yet peaceful, sleep.

* * *

><p>Tessa woke up to the sun, hot against her face. She had forgotten where she was and was about to hop up when she realized she was naked. And that Will's arms were wrapped around her waist. She smiled and looked down at him.<p>

He was so peaceful when he slept. His eyelashes just brushed his cheeks and she could see the blue behind his eyelids. His lips were also slightly parted and were utterly kissable.

If only they had confessed their love for one another last night. If Will could just talk to his dad and shred that contract, they would be together. Will's ring could be on Tessa's finger, they could be together without lying to people. They could be a normal couple. Yet Tessa felt something deep within her. _You will never be together, _it was not a feeling but instead words.

Words that belonged to Rebecca. And she remembered the threat. All night she forgot about those hateful words, that threat that Rebecca would ruin Tessa's life. No doubt ruin Will's too. No matter what Rebecca said, she knew Will would lose his job. No way around it. Thinking back now, how could Tessa have been gullible enough to sleep with Will? And expect Rebecca not to somehow find out?

Or rather how could Tessa sleep with another man, when she was already getting married to another? However, wrong it was Tessa did not want to back out her relationship with Sebastian. But she wanted a relationship with Will. She knew that she wanted Will more than Sebastian. Nevertheless, she could not think of breaking off their engagement. And , more so, there was Rebecca. Always looming over Tessa with her dark threat.

After slipping on her underwear and bra Tessa quickly slid on her stockings and skirt. However, just as Tessa was about to throw on her blouse she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. Immediately Tessa wanted to just relax in them but she fought to not do so.

"Don't do this to me again." Will whispered, his lips pressed against her ear as he said it.

"Don't do what?" Tessa said firmly, trying not to succumb to Will's arms like she did the previous night. But he was slowly breaking down her make-shift walls that she had put up that very morning.

He kissed her bare shoulder. "Don't leave me. Like you did that morning of our first night together." Will whipped her around and kissed her.

Tessa let him, her walls broke down and now Will was charging in. She slid her hands up his biceps until she reached his neck. And then she pulled away when he began to slide his tongue in her mouth.

"No," she said, more firmly than her previous words.

"Tess, I've come to believe that you have bipolar actions." He smiled, although it did not reach his eyes. Tessa, however, did not even grin at Will's bipolar joke.

"Rebecca threatened me yesterday." Tessa stated, staring down at her feet. She decided to just have blurted it out. Mind as well have told Will.

"She did what now?" Anger flashed in Will's eyes, all traces of any other emotion left him and he was no longer holding Tessa.

"We bumped into each other at this store and she threatened me. She said that she knew that we had slept together." Tessa then put on her best suspenseful look. "Did you just happen to tell her, Will?"

Will looked down and began to slide on his clothes. Avoiding her questioning.

"Will, answer me now." Tessa's voice was calm, yet there was an edge. Had he told her.

"She was suspicious of you, Tess. I tried to shy her away from the subject but she was forceful. And she kept guessing what happened between us and she guessed right. I didn't exactly prove her wrong. She won't carry her threat through. She's all talk." Will watched Tessa's expression.

"You had sex with her, didn't you?" Tessa asked, her voice still calm but some fury had seeped into it. When Will didn't answer her question she screamed. "Did you sleep with her?"

"Yes, OK. I lied alright. After she guessed that we slept together I-I don't know."

"You liar! Not only did you lie to me but you had sex with me, like everything was damn dandy! And I was just stupid enough to think that I was the wrong one. That just maybe we could work through this contract that forbids us to be together. That I break things off with Sebastian and be with you. But I was wrong! You know what forget everything I said. Rebecca did not threaten me. And what ever we did last night did not happen." Tessa then stalked out of the room, accidentally, leaving behind her engagement ring on the floor next to the couch.

* * *

><p>Will slumped against a wall and slid down it. He hadn't told Rebecca about him and Tessa. And he sure as hell didn't sleep with Rebecca. But once Will knew that Rebecca threatened Tessa it was only a matter of time before Rebecca carried out her threat. And she would carry out her threat just as soon as Tessa slipped up or something. Will had to tell Tessa what he did. That was only a stall. Tessa would come around again and he had to think of a better excuse the next time.<p>

He did not want to do that to Tessa. No not at all. Will did not want to pretend that he did not love Tessa. He did not want to act like just seeing her in person got him worked out. Last night, or rather that morning, he was going to tell her that he loved her. Then hopefully she would have said it back. Will would then find a way to destroy that stupid contract or maybe talk to his dad. Either way Will and Tessa were going to be together and still have a job, without a major scandal. However, now that Rebecca knew and threatened Tessa there was no way Will could do that now.

But maybe Will could-

There was a knock at the door but the person did not wait for Will to answer instead he or she walked in. Will was about to say something when he saw who it was.

"Hi honey," Rebecca sashayed in with her blonde hair falling almost to her back and her hot pink lips poke out. She meant to kiss Will on the mouth but he moved his face and got a kiss right on his cheek.

Rebecca placed her Ralph Lauren drawstring bag on Wills couch. To Will's relief she missed the fact that Tessa's ring lay on the ground. She then place her tan trench coat right on top of the blanket that lay lazily, almost falling off the sofa.

As she walked towards Will she began to unbuttoned the top four buttons of her fuchsia colored short sleeved blouse. Will barely paid attention, as he stared at the ground.

It wasn't until she said something did he notice that half of her blouse was unbuttoned and a good portion of her breast were out. "Will, we haven't so much a had an intimate touch yet. We are getting married. And I am expected to perform a wife's duty."

"Rebecca, now is not the time." Will pushed her off of him, she had progressed to come close enough to touch him. "I have to ask you something." He was so angry at her, yet he did nothing whatsoever to try and walk out out.

"Have sex with me, Will?" Her voice was now desperate. "Right here, on the desk, in that chair, standing up, on the sofa. I don't care Will. I feel like you don't care about me." She clung to his shirt front and he hoped she smelled Tessa's perfume.

"It's something about Tessa."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about her. I want you to love me."

Will then went off and grabbed Rebecca turning around and throwing pinning her against the desk. He then pushed his face right up close to hers.

"Why did you threaten Tessa?"

She smiled, "I see you want me." Rebecca indicated at how Will had her pressed up against the desk.

Will was about to move away when Rebecca caught him off guard and kissed him. At first Will was surprised. What surprised him was the fact that Rebecca kissed him, not that she had not kissed before. What also surprised him was the fact that her lips felt different than Tessa. They seemed more full, almost like they would swallow up his mouth. Meanwhile, Tessa's lips fit perfectly against his. It was just uncomfortable the way Rebecca kissed him, to put it simple.

Yet Will did nothing to to push her off of him. And sooner, rather than later, Will felt her tongue dart and that's when he got some common sense. He started to push her away but then he heard a gasp. And it did not come from Rebecca's mouth.

Will turned around to face where the gasp had come from, and had found Tessa standing there. Her mouth slightly open, but was covered by her hand. A mixture of emotions flitted through her eyes. However, Will caught anger, resentment, and regret in her expression. Maybe even embarrassment.

But as Rebecca and Will both focused on her she stood up straight and seemed to put up a wall. Without showing any emotion on her face, she walked over to the sofa and bent down. She picked up something, her ring, and walked out. But not before saying, "sorry to interrupt, but I left something here last night." Then without another word she walked out.

"Don't, try and go after her, Will." He had took his hands off of Rebecca and started to follow Tessa out the door. "That's how your going to destroy. Keep on doing what your doing and she goes down."

"You, bitch, I know you threatened her." Will said, disgusted with himself that he let her kiss him.

"Obviously she didn't get the message." Rebecca flipped her hair over her shoulder and glared at Will.

"We did not do anything. Okay? We handled some late night work."

Rebecca laughed, although it didn't sound genuine. "I thought you were a good liar, but apparently your not. I know you two have had sex. And I know you slept together the day before she started working here." Will expected her to seem devastated, mad, annoyed. But no she seemed anything but that.

"What do you plan to do with that information?" Will asked, choosing his words carefully.

"Nothing if you just be my husband. I understand now that I'm not the right one. Okay, I get that." Rebecca crossed her arms and took a breath. "I also get that your not attracted to me or anything like that. I mean our father's can't force us to love one another. But right now your benefiting me, Will. You could say I'm profiting off of you. My father's company was never big. But when he partnered with your company, he profited. And now that we're about to be married, I get attention and fame and anything you could think of. And by the angel's sake I will keep it. I'll use you as a title and vice versa."

Will smiled, but it held no sincerity. "So if we're just a title then why can't I see Tessa. Despite the obvious fact that she's engaged. And also why do you care whether I'm into Tessa or not."

"Because if you were to grow some balls and come out and say that you love Tessa then we'll be broken up and all this controversy will start to happen. Then my father's business will go under and soon your's will too. Everything will go under. Do you want that?"

"Wait so if you act on your threat won't that happen. you'll be destroying both our parents company. So your point?" Will said, smiling but the smile disappeared as he looked at Rebecca's face.

"Well then I'll make sure she regrets ever meeting you. I'll destroy her, meanwhile I'll be safe while you will be too." She smirked and continued. "Did I mention that being engaged to you also gave me allies. Yes. I have people everywhere."

"Why are you going to do this to Tessa?" Will shook her head. "So if I were to talk my dad out of marrying you and end of with Tessa, you'll make her life hell?"

"I did not do it yet, my dear. But I will do it if she comes in between us. I never even considered that there would be a chance between us. I gave up on that false hope long ago. That act that I put up just minutes before your little whore came in, well it was an act. I tested you and you failed. I just wanted to see if we could establish a sex-only-relationship inside our fake marriage."

"You'e sick. I hope you know that." And then Will realized something. "Where did you really go?"

Rebecca was looking at her perfectly filed pink nails and sighed. "If I told you then I'd have to destroy Tessa."

"What-" will started but Rebecca cut him off.

"I have work to be done in New Jersey, so I won't be at your father's dinner tonight. But my father is having an awards banquet on Monday and I expect you to be there." She slid on her coat and walked to the door. "That was what I really came here to tell you."

"You retarded-"

"I'll be wearing royal blue." And she walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey Guys! So I know Will and Tessa seem like total cowards and stuff. But it won't last long. Rebecca will get what she deserves. Sooner rather than later. Therefore, expect some major Will-stuff and expect a change in Tessa. And if the conversation between Will and Rebecca is confusing then don't worry. I'll come back to fix that later. Meaning I'll put more explanation in. Because I even confused myself writing it. Also excuse my terrible grammar. That will also be fixed later on.**

**This is a short A/N but I'll say one more thing. In the next five-seven chapters, expect the amazing Jem to make a special debut. Even though he's been introduced in the earlier chapters, he will cause drama later. And be more of a main character. Therefore, Jem-fans will be maybe- maybe!- Jessa fans will be happy...hint...hint...hint. And Mortmain will come along too.**

**Anyway thanks for the amazing reviews, they greatly inspire me and I highly appreciate them with everything that I have! I love them and love you guys!**

**Until next week**

**-Lotr17**


	12. Chapter 12: A dinner party?

"You did what?" Jem exclaimed. He was making tacos and he just about to spoon a portion of beef into a taco shell, when Tessa him about her night. He dropped the spoon, splattering beef onto the white stove top.

Tessa hung her head low and stared at her reflection through her grape juice in her cup. She refused to looked her best friend.

"I slept with Will." She said, again but this time more calmly- and sheepish.

"Why in the name of hell would you do that!" Jem screamed, this made Tessa flinch. She'd never heard Jem like this before. But Tessa had not sensed anger, she felt jealousy. However, that was nonsense. Why would Jem feel jealousy towards what Tessa said? Right?

"Jem calm down, I know what I did was really bad. But-" she paused and breathed, "please don't make me feel any worse than I already do."

"Then you should have never been in another mans bed, especially when your engaged." He finally put some beef into his taco shell and now he grabbed his plate and walked out of the kitchen.

"Actually it was his couch." Tessa regretted the words and immediately expected Jem to scream at her again. When he did not she said, "alright sorry, that was uncalled for."

Jem ignored what she said and took a bite of his taco. "Needs more sauce." He said getting up to go to the kitchen and grabbing a Taco Bell sauce packet.

"So your ignoring me?"

"Your making me. I tried to give you advice on this situation but you obviously did not listen to me. Now you cheated on your fiancee and now you'll have this guilt hanging over _your _head."

"Alright fair enough." But the thing was Tessa did not really feel that much guilt. She might feel it later on, but not now. Anyway regret was half there, though.

"Look, I love you Tessa, like a sister. And I just want what's best for you, nothing else. And if you think sleeping with your boss is best for your, then fine. Do it."

Tessa was about to protest when Jem cut her off. "The mail came last night, I don't know why then. But it came, probably while you were having sex with your boss." The bitter in his voice was so evident that it felt like a slap in the face.

But she deserved every bit of it. After Tessa asked where it was and Jem answered that it was on the counter, she went to pile of envelopes.

Nothing important except for when she stumble across something that said:

_**William & Rebecca **_

There were hearts around their names. It made Tessa almost want to throw up but she ripped open the sky blue colored envelope. She found a folded card which she immediately opened up. An invitation. To Will and Rebecca's engagement party. Why would she expect otherwise. Their engagement party was at a fancy hotel, she did not care to remember the name, and it was on Friday. Of course it would be so close.

She dropped the invitation.

* * *

><p>He could not think about anybody else except for her. Tessa was in Will's head all day long. Her kisses, her delicate hands, her intoxicating scent. It took everything out of him not to go to Tessa's apartment. It took everything out of him not to tell her that he loved her. That he could not live without her. That she was who he wanted. No body else was like her. She was unique and utterly spectacular.<p>

Which is why he's a dumb ass. A love like this cannot be destroyed by some stupid threat, coming from a stupid woman.

He could not just let her go. Will could not just do nothing. But he also could not just waltz up to her apartment door and maul her. He had to think everything out. Before it was incredibly too late to do anything. She was engaged but not married. Tessa was going to be his.

His dad had his annual dinner tonight and Sebastian was invited. Therefore, Tessa was expected to come. However, after last night Will did not expect to see her. So he would tell her another time.

He would not let her go. He had to do something.

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe, sorry that I can't make it to lunch today but I have to do something. But I'll make it up to you tonight." Sebastian said, through the phone.<p>

"Bas I'm tired today, I don't really feel like it..." Tessa let the sentence hang. Evidently indicating something. She was pretty sure that he meant sex.

Sebastian either didn't catch on or he completely ignored what Tessa was indicating. "So you don't feel like going to the annual Herondale dinner party tonight."

Tessa nearly choked. "No I'm way too tired and-"

"Penelope Woods is gonna be there tonight. I remember she was on your top ten list of favorite authors."

Tessa sighed. Penelope Woods was a favored author. She won numerous awards, and was even a runner up for the Nobel Peace Prize. She's even met the Prime Minister of France and the president, two presidents actually. She's known for her modern day books that are written in Victorian Era dialogue. Her books are also set in mostly the Victorian, Elizabethan, Edwardian, and Georgian eras. Which attracted Tessa the most. Also the fact that Penelope often says she would rather be a writer in the Victorian era than now.

Tessa would never pass up a chance to meet one of her favorite authors... except for now. She would not go to a dinner where Will was. Sure she had to see him on the weekdays for work, but not on the weekends. Especially not at his family's dinner party.

At Tessa's silence, Sebastian sighed. "Come on, I was invited by Edmund and accepted. I really don't want to be there alone. In plus you get to talk to Penelope Woods. Someone you admired for a long time. Do it for your fiancee." And he flings the engagement thing on her. The guilt was heavy in her, now, as she remembered the previous night.

Will's lips, hands, hair, eyes, breath, arms and even his tongue. She remembered the way he kissed her neck and gripped her. And even remembered when he ripped her stockings. And his-

"Tessa, you there?"Sebastian cut through her thoughts. "Is that a yes or no?"

"Yes, I'll come with you. But we leave right after, OK?" Tessa would have said no. However, if it wasn't for that night then... everything would be different. Maybe...

"Why, do you have plans for me?" Sebastian asked. Apparently he had not paid attention to what Tessa said minutes before.

"I don't know but I have to pick out a dress. Bye." Tessa said quickly, ending the call before he said "I love you".

* * *

><p>Tessa stood in front of her floor length mirror, in her room, and looked at herself. Surprised she dressed herself.<p>

She wore a blue one shoulder slim evening gown, floor length, dress. It was simple yet elegant without trying too much. Everything collected at the waist and then softly flowed out to the floor. Her shoes were Louboutin matching heels that Jessamine accidentally left at her apartment. Jessamine's feet were too small, therefore, Tessa could barely get her foot in. But Tessa did not have any high heels that matched her dress. In fact she only had one more pair. That was cream and did not at all go with her dress. And she refused to wear any of her ballet flats.

Her hair was loosely curled. Jeweled pins kept it pulled to one side. Draped over her left shoulder. Shading some of her face, which was covered in a minimal amount of makeup. A little blush here, light lip gloss there, and a small amount of black mascara and eyeliner.

Happy with her simple-yet-fashionable look, Tessa grabbed her coat and clutch and walked out. Upon walking out Tessa bumped into Sebastian.

"All done, my princess?" Sebastian asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Tessa felt herself drifting from Sebastian, lately. Either it was the was fact that he proposed to her and she was not really completely ready, or she had sex with Will, or that Sebastian had come home with the smell of a woman's perfume that afternoon. What ever the reason she didn't feel right when Sebastian kissed her.

"Yup, ready to go?" Tessa smiled and looked at Jem.

He sat on their couch channel surfing and occasionally checking her phone. Apparently he felt Tessa's stare. Because he made a gesture where he moved his fingers across his lips. Indicating that his mouth was shut.

Tessa rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

The ride in Sebastian's limo took about thirty, or more, minutes to reach the Upper East side. When they reached it they rode along the east side of Central park until they reached an apartment building that looked like most of the buildings on the street.

Sebastian's chauffeur, Isaac, opened the door for Tessa. She grabbed his hand and stepped out, looking at her surroundings. Other cars pulled up and other people got out. They walked into the apartment building and Tessa and Sebastian walked in behind them.

"Is this Edmund's building?" Tessa asked, grabbing her skirts as she walked.

"Yeah, Edmund and Linette's. Will's parents. They live in London but own a penthouse here in New York."

"And what is this dinner party thing for?" Tessa asked, her heart thumping. It was as if it would just pop out of her chest. All because of one name; William Herondale.

Maybe he got sick and stayed homed, or maybe he had an emergency business trip. Tessa hoped that Will was not there. Yet at the same time she felt disappointment well up in her as she thought of the fact that Will would not be there.

"It's just a yearly dinner that Edmund has for his birthday. It's actually his birthday Monday. The same day as Mr. Weathers awards banquet, Rebecca's dad. And you will be accompanying me to it." Sebastian said, putting his hands in his pants' pocket.

So she was forced to this dinner with Will, expected to be at the engagement party Friday and now forced to go to an awards banquet. A banquet dedicated to the person she hates most, father. Of course.

Tessa sighed and was about to say something when the elevator doors were stopped by an arm jutting through them. She paused to see who it was.

Sebastian pressed the "open door" button. And the person said, "Thanks." Tessa automatically recognized the voice.

Will stepped through the doors. And Tessa's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. She breathed in deeply and let out. She moved aside to let Will come in. And of course he had to stand right next to her.

His arm brushed against hers. There were layers in between them, however, Tessa could not help but feel electrified by him. She gasped and attempted to move away. Nevertheless, he grabbed her hand and kept her where she was.

Tessa gasped and looked down at their hands.

"Tessa are you alright?" Sebastian asked, looking sideways at her.

Tessa looked down and saw that Will's hand was nowhere near hers. She immediately thought that she imagined it. But she saw the smirk on Will's face.

"I'm better than alright." She smiled and raised her chin up.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Will wet his lips slightly. Tessa gulped and felt a piece of sweat trickle down her face. The top floor did not come fast enough.

But it came and when it came everyone filed out. Except for Tessa, whose waist was under the weight of Will's arm. He stopped her from walking.

"I have to talk to you. Meet me upstairs in five minutes." He whispered in her ear. Tessa sucked in a sharp intake of breath.

Will slid his arm from around her and walked out. Leaving Tessa confused and aching. No the evil and wrongful word would be lust. He left her feeling lustful.

She stood there until Sebastian called her name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

First off this story is set in New York. And Will is still British in this.

Also I realized that my grammar is not top notch in other chapters. Like four. So I made some changes. I'm pretty sure there are some things I missed. But I changed and added things to the other chapters. Enjoy!

**So do you think Tessa will meet him? What do you think Will has to say?Also was anyone else wondering why Sebastian smelled of perfume? (courtesy to Angel(Guest) Giving me that amazing idea)**

**So nothing much to say but hoped you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up... I don't know. But review to tell me how I did or your predictions! Love you guys. Thanks for the amazing reviews and follow s and are enough words to explain how thankful I am!**

**Until next time**

**-Lotr17**


	13. Chapter 13: Best of times and the worst

Tessa leaned against the staircase that was facing the elevators. Anything to not look at Will, who was talking to an old couple at the dining room table. She watched the elevator doors, waiting for Penelope Woods to emerge from them.

Pulling out her phone she guilty looked at her phone. Apparently she had one more minute before she met Will. She looked over to the dining room table but Will wasn't there.

After one look at the elevator doors, she looked up the stairs. Will was heading up them. He cast one look Tessa's way and continued his ascension.

Tessa laughed at herself and cursed under her breath. No body seemed to be looking at her. Therefore, she followed after Will. All the while casting glances down, making sure Sebastian wasn't close or that anybody could see her.

Upon reaching the top step Tessa looked around her and saw a long hallway. How could such a long corridor be in an apartment?

Tessa saw a door and unlike the other ones, it was opened. Without second guessing Tessa stepped through it. And found herself in a room. It was not well lit seeing as the light came from the bedside table. It was a guest room. There was a neatly made bed, there was a clear desk, a closet door, a lounging chair and a wardrobe. Will was standing in front of the window. His back to Tessa.

"What is it Will? What do you have to tell me?" Tessa took a step closer but dared not move near Will.

"Come here." He said, turning around to face her.

Tessa's heart skipped a beat as she moved closer to, but not to close, Will. Why was she doing this to herself? Being in a room alone with Will. Moving close to him. He was making a fool of her. Just toying with her. Playing games. And she played right along with him.

"I can't do this anymore. Iv'e tried to denounce every feeling that I have for you, Tess. Tried to eradicate them. But I can't, I fell for yo- and hard."He was now close enough to kiss, but no one made the attempt. "And what happened last night did not help. I'd like to reassure myself that last night was a mistake. But I can't. In fact I do not regret what happened. And to be honest I'll do it again."

"What are you saying, Will?" Tessa asked, staring straight into his eyes.

"I'm saying that I don't care what Rebecca says. I'm saying that I did not sleep with her nor am I. I'm saying that I want you. Not just for sex either. I want so much more than that. I'm saying that I love you. I love everything about you. I had not realized it until that morning at the library. But I love you Tessa Gray. I cannot deny it, I cannot hide from it anymore. We love the same books, read the same poetry, we quote the same quotes. We say each others words. Undeniable. And I'm willing to risk everything for you, Tess. Any and everything for you. I am in love with you and nothing or no one can change that fact."

Tessa stood there shocked. It was everything she hoped for. Will had said he loved her, in the best way. So why didn't she say it back. They were right there on the tip of her tongue. Three words, eight letters. "I love you." But she didn't say it.

"Say something," Will whispered. He gently cupped his face in his hands. "Do you love me?"

"Why haven't you told me before? Your just realizing that you would risk everything for me?" Tessa asked, finding her words but not the right ones.

"What?" The hope in Will's eyes diminished. "What do you mean, Tessa?"

"I mean it's too late Will." No it was not too late. "Last night was... you should have said it then. I'm with Sebastian." No she was not with him.

"Tessa no it's not. Say you love me." Will searched Tessa's eyes.

"I can't resist myself around you and-"

"Then show me you can't. Say it." Will pleaded, with his eyelids half closed, trying to hide the desperation. Tessa closed her eyes and then reopened them.

When she opened them Will was a step closer to her. He wasn't close enough to where their bodies touched. And then he _was_ right up against her. His legs touching hers, his chest against hers, his breath ghosting across her lips. Tessa was fully aware of him now. She'd been conscious of him before. Nonetheless, it was like she got new eyes. As if her eyes weren't hers anymore.

Tessa was mindful of the faint shine of blue beneath his half closed eyelids, the curve of his jaw, his shoulders, muscles and more than anything his mouth. The crescent shape of it, the slight dent in the center of the bottom lip.* She imagined him grazing her own lips and then her fiercely holding onto her as they passionately kissed. It was all to much for her. No man had ever made her feel this way before, not even Sebastian.

It would be easy if she only wanted him for his looks. Because then she could dismiss it as lust and make herself forget about him. She was able to control that. However, she wanted to know more about him. Talk to him and know all he knew and wanted to know. Those weeks ago, in the library, when they argued about A Tale of Two Cities, was amazing for Tessa. To talk to somebody who shared the liking of classical books with her. Sure Sebastian and her shared the liking of comic books, but she enjoyed Charles Dickens and Jane Austen more than Alan Moore and Jim Shooter.

Therefore, she could not help but want to feel close to Will.

"Stop doing this to me."

"What? Loving you?" He wrapped one arm around her waist and roughly pulled her closer to him, Tessa did not even know that she could get any closer to him.

Will's other hand slid up her left side, up the swell of her breast, over her collarbone, neck and finally to her face. There he lifted his finger and traced her lips. But Tessa mustered all her strength and pulled back her head. Nevertheless, she did not find enough strength to pull her body away from his.

"Your not my fiancee last time I checked." She stated, trying not to get lost in Will's cavernous eyes.

Will sighed pulled back from Tessa. When he did that all warmth drew from Tessa like the sea retreating back from the land**; she felt cold in the vast guest room. Three little words that argued to leave her lips.

With desperate, cold, eyes Will watched Tessa. Although he did not seem to be actually looking at her. He seemed to be carefully picking his words.

Finally he said, "Either me or Sebastian. You have until Friday. At the engagement party. Either you come to me before midnight or I leave with Rebecca." Will said, he brushed past her and walked out of the door.

But there was no choice. She wanted Will and not Sebastian. So then why didn't she say it?

Tessa hated herself and wished she were someone else then.

* * *

><p>Tessa sat the table thirty minutes later; feeling cold and tired. When she sat down she did not even look to see who was seated next to her. Sebastian was on her right side, and on her left... was Will. Tessa quickly looked around the table and realized that there was no other available seats.<p>

"Tessa glad you could join us." Edmund Herondale said.

"Sorry I was fixing my hair."

"That's fine dear, I'm just honored to have such a talented writer here." Linette said, Will looked like her Tessa realized. All dark hair and bright blue eyes. Angelic features and pristine skin. Now she knew where Will got his perfection from.

Tessa hated being the center of attention, therefore, immediately her face redden. But she smiled and nodded a silent thank you to Linette.

"I hope you do not mind that sat you next to Will because your his only employee here. And I thought you might want to sit next to someone you knew. Despite Sebastian. Oh and congratulations to you too." Linette said, clapping her hands.

Everyone around her clapped and said Cheers!. She glimpsed around to see who was there. Most were old intelligent-looking people. Even Penelope Woods and her husband blended in- seeing as they were old enough to be Tessa's parents. The only other young person there, besides Tessa, Sebastian and Will, was a girl who looked just like Will and Linette. The usual gorgeous blue eyes, and sleek, dark hair. Tessa presumed her as the youngest Herondale. Cecily, who went to Columbia and was a Junior.

"Thank you." Tessa said.

"Yes, when I heard that you two got engaged. I thought well Sebastian is a lucky man." Edmund said. "Lets toast to the very lucky couple; Sebastian and Tessa."

Everyone raised their glass of Champagne and agreed to Edmund. There was a loud clank as glasses clinked together. Tessa even saw Will raise his glass. And then she felt his lips against her ear.

"Cheers." He said and Tessa could have sworn that he lightly kissed her ear. But that impossible seeing as it would look to obvious to people. Yet the sweet burning sensation on her ear begged to disagree.

Soon the cheering died down and people began talking to one another as they waited for dinner. Tessa noticed that Edmund began talking to Penelope and her husband about Tessa's writing. Penelope smiled and looked up, she raised her glass to her. "Congratulations, Tessa. I read your piece on the kidnapping of that girl. Allyson Phoenix. Phenomenal." She clapped and a chorus of good jobs came from everyone.

Tessa said thank you and could not be more happy when the attention on her died down. Soon the subject shifted from Tessa to Edmund. It was _his_ birthday dinner after all.

"Now wasn't it a good idea that I brought you along?" Sebastian whispered to her. Tessa nodded and took a sip of her drink.

She did not particularly like the taste of Champagne, it was-

Just as Tessa was thinking of why she did not like Champagne she felt a warm hand on her knee. She nearly choked on the drink that was making it's descent down her throat.

Tessa looked down at Will's hand on her knee. Even through the fabric of her dress she felt heat from his hand. As if he were actually touching her bare skin. Tessa gasped for air and when she felt she could breath right she harshly whispered to him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"What are _you _doing?" He asked her right back

Tessa looked down at her knee and his hand was not there.

Before Tessa could comprehend what Will said, the food arrived. Tessa dug right in and after much eating and talking dessert finally came. Will ignored her all through dinner. She did not know what to fathom from that but she left it alone. Focusing on Sebastian all through the meal.

Until dessert. Just as dessert was being passed out Will's hand went back to her knee. But this time he slowly started to raised her skirts. Soon cool air hit her shin and then knee. And soon enough Will's hand reached her bare thigh, which his hand engulfed entirely.

Tessa was relieved that the table obscured what Will was doing to her. "Will what do you think you are doing? Might I ask for the second time tonight." Tessa ,brassily, whispered to him.

"What ever do you mean?" Will asked, his hand then had traveled even higher and this time moved to her inner thigh. She shook her head and was about to say something, and push Will's hand off, when Edmund spoke up.

"Tessa, is everything alright?" Edmund asked

Will's finger steadily made its way up her inner thigh, closer and closer... Tessa bit down on her lip, hard.

"I-I'm fine. I'm very thirsty." She took a sip of her water, which was next to her Champagne. And turned to glare at Will. If only looks could kill.

His hand moved to her hip, which he used to pulled her toward him. Tessa was thoroughly surprised that no one saw what Will was doing. No, they were to busy digging into their dessert and complimenting Edmund for picking such a lovely treat. Even Sebastian was not paying attention for he was speaking to the man to the right of him.

"Say it already and I'll stop." Will whispered to her, brushing her hair away from her ear as he whispered into it.

"You said Friday."

"I know, but I love you now." Will whispered.

One of his fingers hooked on the hem of her underwear, people still failed to see what Will was doing. He pulled it down slightly. Tessa gasped. How was no one seeing what he was doing. But there was a table cloth over the table. Therefore, it was nearly impossible to see anything, unless somebody actually lifted the cloth and looked under.

"Tessa are you sure your OK?" Edmund asked, sounding genuinely worried.

"Yes, I am positive." Everyone looked at her now, but returned to their conversations when they heard Tessa was OK.

"Do you need to go home?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I'll stay here. I'm just tired. But we should go straight home after this. I was writing all day long." Half true, she was writing but she was not even close to being tired.

"You don't want to talk to Penelope?" He asked.

"I'm sure she'll be at the engagement party Friday."

Tessa then turned to looked down at her dessert. Will's hand dare traveled lower. Without another thought Tessa stood up and asked to be excused. Luckily she did not look a bit out of place as she walked away.

She braced herself on the sink. What was he doing to her? Or the bigger question. Why was she so stupid? There was a very handsome man who loved her unconditionally. He wanted all of her and was willing to risk everything for her.

Was it that no one ever loved or wanted like she thought Will did? Sebastian probably loved her but not like Will. Was it that she was scared of what the relationship would be like with Will? Whatever it was she hated herself for it.

She did not know how long she was in the bathroom for but Sebastian knocked on the door.

"Tessa, the dinner's over." He said through the door that Tessa opened up seconds later.

"Penelope says that she wishes to meet with you Tuesday, for coffee. I proposed it to her. She talked to Will and he allowed you to come in late. Here's her number. She said she was sorry that she left before saying good bye but she has something to do. Another event or something." Sebastian said, he was so nice that Tessa began to feel dread and remorse for what happened the previous night with Will, and what_ just_ happened with him.

However, Tessa thought back to a few hours before. Back to when Tessa hugged Sebastian. When he came in from the airport. Tessa hugged him, then, and smelled the faint aroma of perfume. It smelled expensive and womanly. She was suspicious of him then, and still kind of is, but she dismissed it. Sebastian did this nice thing and all Tessa did was have sex with another man and jump to conclusions that he was cheating. So she wrapped her arms around his neck brought her lips to his. They kissed and Tessa hoped, for some reason, that Will was watching.

Tessa pulled away, "Thanks Bas, for getting the number and talking to her." She whispered, looking into his green eyes.

"Anything for you, honey." He smiled and kissed her cheek. When he came up his features changed. He suddenly had fuller lips, an amazing jaw, blue eyes, and ruffled dark hair. She was staring at Will.

And then as fast as the face appeared it was gone.

"Tessa, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said, grinning down at her.

She shook her head and removed her hands from around his neck. Sebastian slid his arm around her waist and Tessa did the same.

"I'm fine, I just remembered about the article that I have yet to finish, which is due Monday." Partly true, she did have an article due Monday but she finished it already.

"Well lets get you home." Sebastian bent down, once more, and pushed his lips against Tessa's. She excepted them and when they broke away from their kiss she saw Will.

He was leaning against the staircase with a look of pure jealousy etched onto his face. Tessa shuddered under his gaze and stepped into the elevator. The doors closed shut and she leaned back against the cold walls.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got home Tessa went straight to her room. Once there she slipped of her shoes and her dress. Under it was a slip that she had forgotten she even put on.<p>

Sebastian followed her into the room and closed the door. He untied his tie and three it on the floor. After slipping his shoes off, Sebastian slid onto the bed and went over to Tessa. He position himself on top her and smiled. His eyes only leaving hers to look at her dress slip.

"How about we take this off of you?" He suggested, his hand gradually moving down the length of Tessa's body.

Despite how she felt earlier about him, before the dinner when she felt herself distancing from him, she wanted him now. She wanted to get lost in him and forget about Will. She could not over think how she felt about Will, although she already knew how she felt. In plus Sebastian was _her _fiancee. They mind as well get it over with.

But wasn't sex supposed to special and intimate. You were supposed to do it with the one that you loved the most in the world and valued the most. Without thinking she knew it was Will. And she knew that doing this to Sebastian was wrong. That if she had sex with him then it would be just wrong. And who was Tessa to think that she could use sex like it wasn't meaningful? Might she add that not only had she slept with her boss, but that she slept with him a little over a day before.

Therefore, when Sebastian was in the middle of kissing her and things were getting heated, she pushed him off gently. "I'm sorry Bas, I am not really that into it tonight."

Much to Tessa's bewilderment, and dismay, Sebastian did not look sad or confused. In fact Tessa could not read his face. But he simply smiled and got up. After putting on his shoes and tie, he opened the door.

"How about lunch tomorrow at Jean Georges?" He asked, coming to the side of the bed to peck Tessa on the cheek.

"What time?" Tess asked, annoyance creeping up inside her.

"12:30," he looked at his watch. "Sorry, babe, gotta split. See you tomorrow." Without another look at her, Sebastian walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Now Tessa became suspicious, and this time her doubtful thoughts were even bigger.

* * *

><p>As Sebastian walked out of the apartment building he pulled out his phone and unlocked it. He tapped the contact he wanted and dialed it. He immediately spotted Isaac, leaning against the limo and smoking a cigar.<p>

"Didn't take that long, did it?" Sebastian asked Isaac, who shook his head and opened the door for him.

Once inside the person who Sebastian dialed, picked up. "Hey, honey, everything OK."

He smiled and lighted a cigar. "Hey babe, everything is perfect"

"She suspect anything?"

"Not at all. Still as oblivious as before. I did notice that she went upstairs with Will before the dinner." Sebastian said, blowing a puff of smoke and watching the buildings go by.

"Whatever, Rebecca won't be happy. But are you coming over tonight? Iv'e got a surprise for you." The voice said seductively.

"I hope it's that new lingerie you promised me this morning."

"Better than that."

"What's better than that?" Sebastian asked, pulling the cigar from his mouth.

The voice laughed and said. "It involves Tessa. Rebecca and me found some information on her. Hurry up."

"Alright if I make it over there in less than twenty minutes can I get a threesome with you and and Rebecca?"

"I don't wanna see you kiss her. But I''l give you my own little reward." Sebastian could see the woman, behind the phone, biting her lip.

'I'll be there in ten."

"Love you, babe."

"Love you too." He said, ending the call and then rolling down the window that separated him from seeing Isaac. "Step on it, Isaac. Gotta get home in ten."

Isaac nodded and picked up the speed, swerving in and out of cars.

Sebastian laid back in his seat and leisurely spread his arms out, thinking about how well his plan was going.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

***That description belongs to the fablous Cassandra Clare, page 291 in Clockwork Angel.**

**** This belongs to Cassie, page 464 in Clockwork Angel.**

**Alright so Sebastian is evil and cheating. But with who? Sebastian is planning something behind Tessa's back. But what? Tessa is torn and acting weird about not saying she loves Will. Why is that? And Will admitted he loves Tessa. But Will he go away with Rebecca or will Tessa miss her window? All these questions will be answered in... other chapters.**

**Might I add that the person who Sebastian is cheating with is not an OC character, therefore, it's somebody we already know. Predict!**

**So review your thoughts or opinions or predictions. Whether you think the mystery girl is... or ... Maybe you did not like this chapter or maybe you did. Review**

**Anyway hope you liked it and thank you guys so much for the reviews and follows and favorites! I love you guys!**

**Until next time**

**-LotrGirl17**


	14. Chapter 14: That amazing feeling

Besides stressing over how she was going to tell Will she was in love with him, wondering and trying to figure out if Sebastian was cheating, Tessa had to write one very long article, and handle a group of college students touring.

Stressed would not even come close to what Tessa was feeling that long and dreadful week.

That week was a big week for the employees at The Reviewer. Every year they publish a _Special Edition _ magazine is published and sold around the world. From Reykjavik, Iceland to Tokyo, Japan. The _Special Edition _magazine is much like how Times Magazine does theirs. It will be a celebrity or well respected person on the cover. And then inside will be stories related to why the person is famous or stories about their childhood. Overall, if you are picked to be on the front cover of The Reviewer then you should be honored- big time.

And the person who gets to interview the person should also be honored. Which is why Tessa could not believe her luck. Edmund picked her to interview Dunya Matvey. _The _Dunya Matvey, one of the youngest authors to ever publish a book in the history of the world and it be a _World_wide best seller. She was only sixteen.

The book was about girl who was fifteen and Russian immigrant- set in 1873. She kept a diary throughout a whole year. Throughout the story she retells the events of everyday life in a Russian community in Alaska and about a murder where a man and woman were washed up along the beach. In the book the girl writes about the murder and throughout it she hints things. At the end it turns out that the girl and her older brother were the murderers. They killed, basically, to stay alive. At the very end the girl stops the diary entries and there is another, unknown, narrator. The narrator states that the girl turned her and her brother in. They were both hanged.

Tessa read it in two hours and had to say that it was a good book, even though it was not on her reading level but below. Dunya was a great author and Tessa was honored to interview her.

* * *

><p>"How do I look, Jem?"<p>

Tessa had picked out a pair of creased front trousers- which she was surprised she had-, a cream buttoned up blouse and a yellow cardigan that hugged her body perfectly. And after ten minutes of brushing, combing, and just ruffling her hair, Tessa decided on a business ponytail. Resolving on light yellow eyeliner and a soft pink for her lips, Tessa was finally dressed for the day.

Which so happened to be busy. It was Tuesday. That day she had coffee with Penelope Woods, touring interns, and an interview with Dunya Matvey.

She was glad, ecstatic, that Monday and Tuesday were busy days. Because it meant that she would have no time to worry about Will or Sebastian. Although she was not particularly worried about Sebastian. She was just curious as to who he was cheating with, or if he was.

Tessa shook her head, sprayed Japanese Cherry Blossom on herself, grabbed her messenger bag along with her double breasted trench coat, and walked out of her room.

Now she stood in front of Jem, while he put on his jacket.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Jem asked, and then laughed when he saw Tessa's face. "I'm just kidding babe, you look great. Do you enjoy your day. Love you." He kissed her cheek, he never did that so that meant that he must have been really happy about something.

"Wait Jem why-" Jem did not hear the question for he briskly walked out of the door.

Tessa rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen. Since she was going to have coffee with Penelope she thought that maybe they would get breakfast too. But then again maybe not. Therefore, Tessa decided on a granola bar and even packed an apple for later. Opening another cabinet she pulled out a cup of noodles for lunch. Solutioning to save her money and not eat at a restaurant for lunch.

Minutes later Tessa emerged from the subway and was walking toward Grinders. Seeing as that was Tessa's favorite coffee shop, she convinced Penelope to meet her there.

Upon arriving Tessa saw that Penelope wasn't there so she went to the line and ordered a latte with extra Sweet n' Low and no foam. After picking up her order, Tessa sat down and picked up her phone. She started to take a picture of her latte while drinking it- intending to send it to Sophie- when Penelope plopped in the seat next to Tessa.

She wore a Bohemian styled floral skirt, a dull red shirt and a blue long-line cardigan. Her short brown hair was half up and half down. She looked like a writer, if that made sense. To Tessa it did.

"Hey, Tessa, sorry I took so long. My dog- Carter- would not let me leave. She begged me to play with her."

"It's quite fine, Iv'e got time." Tessa nervously wrapped her hands around her cup and smiled.

"So what interest you in my work, and I'll tell you what interest me in yours." Penelope said, pushing her thick square glasses up her nose.

"Well back when I was younger I was, surprising to everyone around me, very interested in classical books. Instead of reading Matilda or Charlotte's Web I read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Treasure Island. Even today I enjoy Anna Karenina over Twilight."

"I see we're one in the same, huh?" Penelope laughed. "When I grew up I was always criticized and bullied. But the more I read the more I gained on them. Some kids ended up going to community college and getting jobs at White Castle, others had babies right after college and are on Welfare. Meanwhile, I went to Yale. And own best selling books."

"Are you Penelope Woods?" Somebody asked, interrupting their conversation. It was a boy with a plaid shirt, jeans and blonde dreadlocks pushed up into a red hat.

"Sure am." Penelope winked at Tessa.

"Sign my copy of _Here is the world? _My name is Tyler Gordon." Penelope signed Tyler's book and with he happily walked off with his group of hippies.

"And I'm sure that the people who criticized you were in community college, graduated, and now work at the corner pizza store? Because surely they are not living as fabulous as you? You work for The Reviewer."

And from there a conversation about being who you are started. After that they chatted about bullies, more reading, writing, their childhood and then love.

"When did you first fall in love with Sebastian?" Penelope asked, sipping the last of her coffee and then turning her attention toward her chocolate croissant.

Tessa thought long and hard. She wished to say that she fell in love with him once and then fell out, however, she did not say that.

"Well we met as Sophomores in college and that's when I fell in love with him." Tessa decided to stand up. Before she said something stupid about being in love with her boss she realized she should leave. "It was very nice meeting with my favorite author. I enjoyed my time."

Penelope stood up too. "Same here, I'll text you when we should meet again. I have a book tour coming up so the end of March is when I'll set a date."

Tessa hugged her favorite author and said good bye.

Once outside Tessa texted Sophie that she was on her way.

* * *

><p>Will watched as Tessa talked one of his other employees. She looked beautiful when she did so. Her luscious curly brown hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. Her gray eyes sparkled with excitement. And the whole of her was just a sight to behold.<p>

Will knew that Tessa felt some type of way to him. Whether it was lust or love, he couldn't tell. Because she didn't tell him.

Of course Will wouldn't leave with Rebecca but he would leave if she didn't say that she loved him. His dad proposed a job offer in California. So he could leave. Because if she couldn't say that she loved him, or said she only listed go him, then would she ever. Or was it that she was just fond of him at the moment and did not really love him. Was that why she didn't say it. There were many reasons, but which one was right?

Will turned around and went into his office. It was very busy during the time when the yearly _Special Edition _of The Reviewer came out. There was a phone every other minute, meetings everyday few hours, important people coming in and wanting to meet with him, and lots of paperwork. Will knew that he would hate writing by the end of the week.

"Hey, hun!" Came a squeaky voice. Will looked up to see none other than Rebecca. Her hair flowed around her shoulders and Will could barely see her face because it was plastered with a pound of makeup.

"What is it Rebecca, I'm extremely busy." Will said, opening a pack of papers from a manila folder.

"Well I just wanted to go over some last alterations for the engagement party." Rebecca sat on the edge of his desk and pulled out her phone. She typed in something and put her it down. "We need more place mats. Apparently they ran out of mats. So here's the shop where you can go to pick up more." Will decided not to look at the screen.

"And? You do that. You have nothing better to do anyway."

"I have to pick up my dress fro New Jersey tonight. So I can't come over. And I can't pick up the mats."

"I never invited you over in the first place. And why don't you go pick them up now?" He asked, not caring to look up from his work.

"Because I'm getting my jewelry. The jewelers is right down the street. I just stopped by here. You know, to tell you about the mats." Rebecca stood up. "I know you still meet with Tessa. But it's OK Will. Keep meeting with her and you'll see what happens."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Will said, finally looking up from his work. "And you dearie threaten her, or me for that matter."

But Rebecca seemed unfazed by Will. She simply applied a slather of lipstick and door.

"Adieu!" And she shashayed out, Will rolled his eyes and paid no mind to her unfulfilling threat.

* * *

><p>After two grueling hours of reading and writing, Tessa closed her laptop. She had decided to take a quick break. She looked over the paper that was laying lazily on her desk. It was a guideline for the interns that were coming later on. Tessa was supposed to make copies of them earlier but other things seemed more important right then.<p>

Tessa stood and grabbed the paper, looking at it and then clutching it against her chest. She walked out of the office and into the beehive of computers and people.

The copy room was not that far, however, it risked passing Will's office. It was not like shed was avoiding him. What reason did she have to avoid him. Except for the fact that he told her that he loved her and at the time she blamed him for not telling her earlier. It made meetings awkward. But what changed, before then all their meetings had been awkward. And Tessa hated the fact that they were.

Tessa walked down the corridor and basically ran past Will's office. Making sure to make as little noise as possible. Luckily he did not come out.

Once she saw the copy room door she opened it and became very relived that no body was in there. And she was glad. Because when people were in the copy it meant that there would always be a longer wait than needed. The one bad thing about working in a place with a lot of people.

Having done this many times before, she went through the routine of opening the copier and putting the paper in.

By the time papers started to spit out, the door opened. Paying no attention to it, Tessa started to grab her papers. But she stopped when she heard a voice.

"Got tired of writing, I see." Will said, from behind her. Was he following her, did her deliberately follow her into this room. So he could trap her. No, Tessa did not find Will as the stalker type.

"Yup, got tired." Tessa said, turning around but not looking at him, fortunately he had a paper in his hand, which meant that he wasn't following her. Because if she looked at him then she would fall under his spell. And her body would take over, rather than her mind. Her defenses would lower and her walls would crumble down into tiny pieces. Tessa would wait until Friday. She wasn't going to tell him yet. She needed to think this through.

Tessa'd been stupid before. Passionately making out with him in a library, having sex in his office, letting him seduce her. She wasn't going to shrink down now. She needed three more days to think this through. But why did she need to think it through when she knew the answer.

Her head was a jumble of wires and she really did not have the energy to untangle them. And being in that room with Will did not help any, at all.

"Tessa look at me." Will demanded, in his smooth British accent.

Tessa held her ground and started to walk. Without looking at him, she was about to walk past him. Hoping that she could get out of there without being seduced of tempted at all.

"I know I said, Friday, however..." Instead of saying the rest, Will grabbed her hand.

He spun her around and pulled her against him. His breath was right up against her face. He pinned her against the wall. His hands were on each side of her head.

"Tess, I don't want every meeting we have to be like this. I don't want it to be awkward. I don't want it to be where we have to fight our emotions within ourselves. Have you noticed that? Every time we are alone we have to fight our attraction for one another. However, we always end up kissing and touching. I don't want it to be like that anymore. I want our meetings to feel comfortable. I want to just kiss you on the cheek once and then that's it. Not let our bodies take over and cause us to have heated kisses and passionate touches. I don't want our meetings to be forbidden.

"But if you don't want that, then I won't force you. I said I'd wait until Friday but I thought that you would come to me sooner. I was expecting you too. I can't live without Tessa. But in order for you to be happy, I'll go. I'll take my dad's proposal, in California. And about Rebecca, she might come with me or not. But, I'll leave if you want me too. Do you? Because it's not right for us to have to battle our feelings like this. Or rather my feelings. I'm not sure if you feel the same." Will stated, almost out of breath.

"Are you saying that I only feel lust for you?" Tessa asked, incredulous.

"I'm saying that you did not say that you loved me back. And after we had sex that night, I thoguht you did love me. That's why I told you. But when you didn't say it back, I thought, yes, you only feel lust for me. That what you feel is only physical, nothing else."

Tessa did not feel lust towards Will. Or rather she did, but she loved him even more. She loved him. No, she didn't want him to go away. She wanted him right here with her. Tessa wanted him to lay with her on the couch and watch Old Timey movies, like in her day dreams when she was in high school. Tessa wanted Will to be that perfect guy that she dreamed of in her adolescent years.

Will liked the same books she did. They had the same opinions, they liked the same food, they said the same words, quoted the same quotes, watched the same classical movies and the list goes on.

And Tessa deemed herself dumb. Why hadn't she come to him earlier? Just a few minutes prior she had been thinking of how stupid she was that she was having steamy moments with Will. But now everything changed. She was now stupid for not showing her true emotions. Balling them up inside her was not good. It wasn't fair to Will and it wasn't fair to Tessa. Sebastian too, even though Tessa got the feeling that he was cheating, it wasn't fair to him either, in some way or amother.

Tessa loved Will and nothing, or no one, could change that fact. She was in love with her boss and for once she did not care what the consequences were going to be. If she lost her job, then so be it. Tessa did not care anymore. She wanted Will and she wanted it now, she unerstood it. Before she hadn't really grasped the concept. Waiting until Friday would just make her second guess more. And she could not afford that. Either she jumped in with both feet or she would not jump in at all. There was no jumping in with her right foot or her left for that matter. It was going to be both feet.

After looking down and gathering her courage, Tessa began to confess her feelings. She put her hands on his chest

"Will ever since I met you that night at the party Iv'e been fascinated by you, entranced, attracted. I could not think of anybody but you. You lips, tongue, eyes, hair, angelic body, all never left my mind. Your words and the way you say them haunt me. And Will I am crazy in love with you. Nothing can change that. Rebecca does not scare me anymore and I'm ready to jump into anything with you. I'll do anything just to be with you. Because, Will, I love you. We both realized way to late. But I'm glad we both recognized it and expressed our feelings.

I love you, I love you, I love you. Those three words can never tire out. For as long as our love is alive. And I know it'll be forever. I love you Will. A love that is undeniable and un-comprehensible, yet passionate and beautiful. I'm sorry for not saying it sooner, Will." She searched his eyes. Maybe she said it all to fast, maybe he thought it was a spur of the moment action. And that she said it just to make him happy.

Tessa expected Will to say something but instead he grabbed her face and kissed her. It was mind blowing. Tessa felt a burst of happiness just pop inside of her. The promise of a future was withing that single action. She felt something she never felt before. The feeling was of something that she never felt in the other make outs. Those were longing, but this brush of the lips were of receiving. She finally got that fondness inside her. Taht sensation of feeling truly cheerful, joyous. Like how you open a present on Christmas and see that it's the exact doll or toy car that you wrote down on your list.

They loved each other, no going back now. They faced the fact and now they were going to deal with it, together.

Will pulled away, he smiled at her and pecked her one more time on the lips. "I love you. I love you more than you can imagine. More than there are stars in the sky, more than there are galaxies in the universe, more than any other great love on this Earth. God, Tess, I've been waiting to say that for the longest."

Tessa pulled Will closer to her and beamed up at him. "I love you more than there are planets in all of existence, more than there are moons in the universe, more than there are living creatures in all of existence. I've been waiting to say that for a long time, too."

"I love you, " They said together. Tessa ignored the cheesiness of what they said and kissed Will.

After much more kissing and sweet whisperings of nothingness, Will pulled away.

"We still can't come out as a couple yet, though." He said, brushing a strand of hair from Tessa's face.

"I understand, I expected that." She said, disspointement, still, seeping into her voice.

"But we'll be together still. I hate to sneak you around, but I have to pull some strings. And then we'll come out."

"I know you will, you never fail."e

"I failed at not telling you that I loved you."

"We both failed, me even more. But now we do and nothing can change that." Tessa said, dazzling a bright smile at Will.

She disliked the fact that she told Will she loved him in a copy room, but as long as she told him it did not matter where.

* * *

><p>"You're right he suspects nothing. And I don't really think that he is seeing Tessa. Something happened between them, I just know it. Obviously they're staying away from one another." Rebecca said into the phone.<p>

She paused and waited for a response. "Well maybe Sebastian was wrong. I doubt he saw Tessa follow Will upstairs." Rebecca looked up. " Alright gotta go babe, I'll meet you back at home... Love you too."

* * *

><p>"Any questions?" Tessa asked, overly excited. For reasons that the college interns did not even begin to think of.<p>

Tessa looked around and saw that the interns shake their heads.

When the interns had come, Tessa enthusiastically greeted the students and started blabbering on about the paper. Walking and looking back occasionally to make sure that they were following.

She showed them all the rooms and even gave a thorough explanation. The snack room, mail room, copy room, which she smiled even wider at, and etc. Then the personal offices came up and she gave a vivid description on the people who worked in them.

And then they got to Will's office. Tessa stood at the door while the students filed into the room and listened to the boss. Throughout the whole confrontation Tessa smiled at Will and he smiled back at her. Makin sure that none of the students noticed.

After, when all the students walked out, Will grabbed Tessa's hand and kissed it. She beamed at him and walked out behind the group.

Then Tessa introduced the group to the beehive of desk in the main room.

When Tessa explained everything and answered all the questions she could, they finally ended up in the lobby where Sophie was viciously answering calls.

Tessa then decided to make clear of all the hustle. She described about how they were preparing for the Reviewer's special edition magazine.

After asking anyone if they had anymore questions, Tessa dismissed them and turned around.

"Dunya's mother called and said they they have to schedule the meeting tomorrow."

"Ok," Tessa answered, unfazed but he fact that now she would have two days to write an article.

She happily marched past Sophie and walked to Will's office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

** And that's a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed. I was going to put the part where Tessa said she loved Will in the next chapter by I had to get their confessions out of the way. If I droned on and on about them then I would never get to the exciting parts. The muder, suspense, mystery, betrayal and incest. Yes there will be incest. So I have a lot more to write. So stick around!**

**Also sorry if some parts aren't as explained thoroughly , but im not home. And I'm typing this on my iPad. And also if things don't make sense sorry. If you have any questions, review or Pm me!**

Thanks for the follows and favorites and reviews, I'm almost at a 100! Ahhhh! I can't believe it! You guys are fabolous! Enjoy your weekend!

Oh I almost forgot, Happy Valentine's Day!

Unril next time!

**-LotrGirl17**


	15. Chapter 15: Disclosure

**Hey guys!**

**My fifteenth chapter! Oh me gosh! Never thought I would get this far. I always thought that I would either lose intrest or have writer's block. But I am far from either of those things. I have ten chapters left- plus an epilogue-, therefore, I have a lot drama coming up. Also fluff. Do expect lots of Wessa fluff!**

**So anyway, thanks for all of the reviews! So freakin' lovely! Your guys are super fantastic! You deserve a million dollars- which you will probably never get because I don't a million dollars. But use your imagination...anywho...enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and OC characters.**

**Warning: OOC characters. You'll realize how out of character they are when you see them. **

* * *

><p>Will slowly sat up, so as not to wake Tessa. He looked down at her and watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. Her pink lips were parted slightly as she breathed. Thick, yet soft, brown curls spread across his dark blue pillows. And her matching, brown, eyelashes faintly caressed her cheek. Tessa looked peaceful and at eased when she slept. She looked like an angel. His angel.<p>

She wore one of his Oxford t-shirts, a pair of underwear and a bra. It wasn't hot in the room but it was far from cold. Yet Tessa hugged the sheets closer to her chest and snuggled up more securely against Will, who smiled and gladly wrapped his arms more firmly around the woman that he loved.

The past couple of days had been something like a blissful Nirvana for Will. Like a happy daze that he never wanted to come out of. The rest of that Tuesday, when they had confessed their love for one another, was spent with Tessa. After work they both went straight to his condo. There they did certain stuff that both made them feel pleasured and joyful. However, the rest of the night was spent eating strawberry wafers, and listening to one another talk about what their high school lives were like- meanwhile classical music played in the background. Apparently Tessa only went on a total of three dates, spent her Fridays and Saturdays with her parents, and was in the chess and french club. And, seemingly, Will was a playboy who was the captain of his soccer- football- team in London. Their high school lives were no surprises to either of them.

On Wednesday night, they enjoyed each other's time together with their clothes off- for the second night in a row, but after they ate special home made meal of Ravioli. Nonetheless, after all of that they both fell into a deep slumber. Cocooned in one another arms. Bidding each other a good night.

And then Thursday night was spent with cuddling and occasional kissing. They lay together, as the cold snow fell outside, on Will's couch. Tangled in one another's limbs and curled up under a warm fluffy blanket that Will's grand-mom had bought him for Christmas many years prior. After watching Anna Karenina, Where The Heart Is, and Lone Survivor, Will clicked the flat screen off and carried a very sleepy Tessa into his bedroom. Tessa lethargically slid her work clothes off and slipped on Will's shirt. After Will stripped his clothes off and pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants- and no shirt-, he crawled into the bed and grabbed Tessa so that her head and shoulders were placed on his chest. She nuzzled her head into his body and soon startled him when she spoke. He'd thought that she was sleep, however, evidently, she wasn't.

"Fifty Shades of Grey came out last Thursday. Jessamine told me that it was not as erotic as the book but that it was still a good movie." Tessa yawned and giggled.

Will had pushed a piece of her hair away from her face and kissed her head. "Please don't force me to go take you to go see that porn movie."

Tessa laughed and said, "It's not a porn movie. It's a romantic movie that was adapted from an equally romantic book. I wouldn't expect you to understand." She yawned again and settled herself closer to Will- if that was even possible, seeing as she was already very close.

"I'll argue with you tomorrow about this movie. But for now go to sleep." Will said, kissing Tessa on the lips before he turned out the light.

"I love you," She whispered into the darkness.

And Will had answered with a soft, "I love you too."

A few minutes later they both fell asleep and Will was thrust into a dream, about none other than the girl who was sleeping next to him.

And then he was back in the present, watching Tessa sleep. He didn't want to get up, but the rumbling in his stomach begged to disagree with him. He needed food.

Therefore, with the utmost preciseness, Will slid out of Tessa's grip. Once his feet touched the cold tiles of his bedroom, he gently tucked the covers more securely around Tessa and kissed her cheek. Never had he been this happy before. There was this one girl, Marie. Back in high school. However, she turned out to be crazy. She became to clingy and sooner rather than later she became addicted to drugs. Will could have sworn that he heard that she was admitted into a Catholic Asylum in Ireland.

Will softly padded to the door and opened it. Upon walking into the kitchen, he first went to the cabinet, which held a box of waffle mix. Next he went to the fridge and pulled out a pack of bacon that was half full and a quarter filled carton of eggs. He was not a gourmet chef, but he could cook eggs and bacon, and sometimes Ravioli if he truly felt like it.

After putting the rest of the bacon on the frying pan- which was six pieces-, Will started up the waffle maker and began to mix the eggs. He sprinkled, he lost count, a lot of seasonings into the eggs and when he was done, spilled them into the pan and started to scramble them. Just as the last strip of bacon was put onto a plate, the last of the eggs scraped onto a plate, the last waffle beeped, and toast popped up from the toaster, Will felt a pair of arms circle around his waist. He smiled and turned around.

"Cliche morning breakfast is exactly what I need." Tessa said, grinning up at him.

"Morning, Tess." Will greeted, placing a hot kiss on her lips.

"Morning, Will. Breakfast smells amazing." Tessa said, unwrapping her arms from Will and looking around him to admire the food.

"Well I am the best cook in the city." He mentioned, a smug smile on his face.

"So conceited." Tessa patted his chest and grabbed an empty plate.

Once bacon, eggs, one piece of toast, and two waffles filled up their plates, Will grabbed a bowl and poured a box of fruit into it. In the bowl was a mixture of blueberries, strawberries and grapes. Tessa poured the cranberry juice.

Finally, Tessa positioned herself on the island in the middle of the kitchen and Will moved to stand in-between her legs.

Tessa was just about to eat her second piece of bacon when Will brought up the conversation from the previous night.

"Now, back to our argument." He suggested, sticking his fork in his mouth, which was covered with a dripping piece of waffle.

"Nothing to say, except that I won. Fifty Shades is not porno book." Tessa said, sticking her nose up in the ear.

"Agree to disagree, we both saw the previews for it, Tess. The commercial did not even look right." Will fed Tessa a grape as he said that.

"The commercial looked fine to me." Tessa said, talking around the grape.

"Of course you think the porno book is romantic. A woman wrote it and women always stick up for women."

"First your lying. Ad second, you're just biased because you secretly want to be like Christian Grey ." Tessa tried to keep her face earnest, however, a smile crept onto it.

"I'm way smarter than him, more charming, more handsome, and I'm way better in bed- without those demeaning sex toys. Which means that I have no desire to be like him." Will stated, rubbing his hand against Tessa's inner thigh.

"Well, maybe. I don't know, I might need more proof to judge this. To see if you right." She said, smirking at Will and encircling her arms around his neck.

"Want to know if I'm smarter than him?" Will asked, obviously acting oblivious to what Tessa was indicating.

"No..." She brought her lips closer to his but did not kiss him yet.

"Want to know if I'm more charming?"

"Damn it, Will. You're ruining the moment." Tessa pouted her lips and crossed her arms.

Will laughed. "I am extremely enthusiastic to give you all the prove you need." He whispered, very seductively into her ear.

Tessa beamed up at Will and re-wrapped her arms around his neck. Then as she brought her head up to kiss him, he brought his head down to kiss her.

They weren't even half done their food and yet it was forgotten, just like that. It gave off the impression that maybe Will wasn't even that hungry to begin with.

Will had just token the shirt off of Tessa and had started to brush his lips against her neck, when there was a knock on the door. Tessa pushed Will away and looked at him with widened eyes.

"Will, who is that? What if That's Rebecca!" Tessa exclaimed, hopping down from off the counter and going to grab Will's shirt.

He looked unfazed by Tessa's hurried actions and chuckled. He nonchalantly said," Tessa calm done, I'll handle this. Go into the room."

Tessa rolled her eyes, "It amazes me how you can be so calm in this situation." She pecked him on the cheek and scuttled to the room where she gently closed the door.

Will turned and attempted to eradicate any sign that Tessa was there. He slid the food off her plate and placed it in the sink. After doing that he went to go open the door, highly annoyed that somebody was there at his apartment at 8:00 on a Friday morning. What if he was getting dressed for work? Never mind the fact that the person had interrupted Will making out with Tessa.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked, expecting Rebecca to be at the door.

"Will, what ever did I do to you?" His sister, Cecily, strolled in, setting her purse on the couch. She walked to his kitchen and opened his fridge.

"Sorry, but now is not a good time. What are you doing here? And get your nose out of my fridge." Will said, following her into the kitchen.

"I came to ask you a question. I thought you'd be getting ready for work..." She looked around his condo through half lidded eyelids. "Is there a girl here, are you cheating on Rebecca?"

"Cecily stop asking questions and just tell me why you came here in the first place." Will crossed his arms and moved to stand where Cecily couldn't try to get into his room.

"I came to ask if I could bring a plus one to the engagement party..." She smiled at something on the floor. "Will, is that a woman's purse?"

Will heaved out a shaking breath and rubbed a hand down his face. "If I tell you something, Will you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Allow me to bring a plus one and I'll keep any secret you want." Cecily beamed, straightening her sitting position on the chair she was in.

"Tessa come out."

* * *

><p>Sebastian lazily slumped onto the leather couch in the living room. He rubbed a hand through his hair. And breathed out an exasperated sigh.<p>

"Are you sure you think Tessa knows that you're cheating?"

"Aline, I'm pretty sure she knows I am. Or she's guessing. We're going to lose her." Sebastian said, wrapping his arms around his cousin's waist. Aline Penhallow sat on his lap, straddling his hips with her knees. Sebastian hugged her small body against his.

She bent down and placed a kiss on his neck. "Babe, we'll be fine. Trust me, she'll never see Nate coming. And when Mortmain gets on board we'll be ready to go. She'll regret going to Will and then we will get the company. OK?" Aline jutted out her lips.

"I love you and I trust you." Sebastian said, smiling at her.

"Good, now how about we head to the bedroom and I'll show you just how much you can trust me." Aline smirked, placing a wet kiss on her cousins' lips.

"Or you can show me right here." Sebastian had grabbed Aline's hips and roughly laid her down on the couch. He climbed on top of her and began to passionately kiss her.

She entrapped his body with her knees and her hands slid under his shirt. Aline moaned when her cousin's lips traveled down to her throat, which he hungrily nipped and teased at.

"The fact that you two are cousins is even more disgusting than the fact that I just caught you two dry humping on my couch."

Aline evilly smiled and smoothed down her pixie cut. "At least I got me some. Camille, I haven't even seen you bring a man through here yet. I would allow a threesome between us two just so that you can have some experience. However, I don't share." Aline said, seductively nipping at Sebastian's ear. He smiled and tackled her back down onto the couch. They immediately started kissing again. And if Camille did not speak up then they probably would have had sex right then and there on the couch, with her standing less than ten feet away.

"I talked to Mortmain on the phone."

"When?" Aline asked, pushing Sebastian off of her and standing up.

"Just now." Camille went to the kitchen and started to pour herself some coffee, which was still steaming.

"What did he say?" Sebastian asked, walking into the kitchen behind Aline.

"He said he won't speak over the phone. So he told me to meet him today at the party. He has something on Tessa. He actually needs her or whatever. Regardless what happens, I just want her gone." Camille sipped her coffee.

"You still never told me why you want Tessa gone." Aline said, settling herself on Sebastian's lap again.

"I told you, she killed my girlfriend."

"Who was this girl? And you're a lesbian? You don't really look like one." Aline asked.

"Stop stereotyping. Not all lesbians wear baggy jeans and cut their hair." Camille said, indignantly. "And do you ever listen to me?"

"Barely, now get on with the story." Aline said, waving her hand in a swooping motion.

"William Herondale's sister. Ella Herondale. We were passionate lovers. She was afraid of what her family would think of her if she came out of the closet. So I told Ella that I would stay with her until she felt comfortable enough to come out. But she never did. Tessa killed her beforehand."

"So _the _Ella Herondale was _your_ lover? The cover girl Ella Herondale? The model who modeled for Victoria's Secret? The Ella Herondale whose boyfriend was a famous football player?" Sebastian asked, unbelieving.

"Yes and I will make sure Tessa pays for what she's done to my girlfriend."

* * *

><p>Tessa walked out and cautiously smiled at Will's younger sister. Cecily looked like a true socialite New York City. She wore an expensive-looking tan trench coat, designer jeans, ankle boats that Tessa could have sworn cost a thousand or more dollars, black designer glasses atop her head, and a diamond ring on her right ring finger. Her hair was stick straight and as dark as Will's, her eyes were bright and blue just like her brother's too.<p>

It was like they were twins. Except Cecily had a slightly wider nose and her eyes looked rounder than Will's. She was also shorter than what Tessa imagined Will's sister would be. Overall she was a beautiful woman. She also happened to look different than she did at the dinner party.

"You must be Tessa. I'm Cecily, Will's younger sister." Cecily held out her hand Tessa shook it.

"Yup, I'm Tessa, Will's..." She looked at Will.

"Girlfriend. She's my girlfriend." Will said, wrapping his arms around Tessa's waist and pulling her closer to him.

Tessa felt a thrill run along the course of her body as she heard Will call her his girlfriend.

"I knew there was something between you two. At the party, there was this chemistry, this tension. I was surprised no one else sensed it." Cecily paused and smoothed her hair down. "So is Sebastian cheating?"

Tessa forgot about Sebastian, and Rebecca for that matter. "I am lead to believe so. But if he wasn't I would still chose Will." She said, genuinely telling the truth.

Will turned her around so that they were facing one another. He smiled at her ad bent down to place a chaste kiss on Tessa's lips. Everything faded away in that moment. Cecily faded into oblivion, the living room that they were in disappeared. It was like they were in their own world. But they were pulled out of it, all to soon, when Cecily cleared her throat.

"So I'll see you at the party, with my plus one. I have to get to class. So, bye!" And Cecily opened the door and left.

"Will she tell anybody?" Tessa asked, when the door closed.

"No, I know plenty secrets about Cecily. And her about me." Will said, bringing his lips mouth down to her neck. Tessa sighed and decided to leave the fact that another person knows about her and Will's "affair", alone.

"We have thirty minutes to spare." He breathed into her neck, his lips moving to her shoulder, pushing the t-shirt off. He kissed where the shirt revealed smooth skin.

"Thirty minutes? That's all?"

"I can always call into work and say that I'm running late. And I'm sure you can make up a eligible excuse. Or I can just call off work today entirely."

"You're gonna lie?" Tessa asked.

"Why not, in order to be with you."

"Then I like the second idea better..." Tessa breathed, inhaling large gulps of air as Will began to lap his tongue against her shoulder.

Will smiled and tightened his arms around her back.

Sometime later, maybe a hour or more, Tessa lay against Will on the soft carpet of his living room floor. He played with her hair as they tried to catch their breaths. Tessa fiddled with the strings that were connected to the quilt, which covered them. Her hair was curled and stuck to her neck, cheek, and forehead. Will looked the same.

"You never told me how that interview with Dunya went." Will said, shifting to look Tessa in the eyes. "Did you finish the article?"

"Yup, finished it, edited it, everything is done. And the interview was good. Her story is anything from dull." Tessa wrapped the quilt around herself and sat up. "She grew up in some rural Russia town. She was abandoned by her mom. Who later came back to her when she published that book. But anyway throughout her life she's moved from foster home to foster home. She used to dance... Oh and she was almost killed."

"What, she was almost killed?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, almost got ran over by a train, when she was ten. She claimed a guardian angel saved her. That same guardian angel apparently told her to write the story."

"Wow, she sounds..."

"Don't say it. I know what your thinking." Tessa said, smiling at Will.

"What am I thinking?"

"You already know the answer to that question." Tessa aforementioned, leaning to bring her lips against his, for the millionth time that morning.

* * *

><p>Jem sat on his couch and was just about to start channel surfing when he heard a knock on the door. He stood and went to go open it.<p>

"Hello Jem."

Jem's mouth opened in an angry O, when he opened the door. "Camille, what do you want? I told you that I never wanted to see you again." Jem stated, harshly.

"Who pissed in your cereal?" Camille asked, flipping hair over her shoulder.

"Tell me why the fuck you are here."

"Never thought I'd hear James Carstairs curse, that tells me that you are truly mad." Camille said, smirking at Jem.

He was about to close the door when she put her foot between it and the frame.

"Wait, I need your help."

"Camille, I helped you last month and I am not looking forward to helping you now. It was clearly a mistake. And I don't plan on making it again."

"I know, and your information about telling me that Tessa slept with Will was good. Remember I am only trying to save Tessa."

"No you're not. You're trying to get revenge on her because you think she killed Ella. You tricked me into to helping you. I will not do it again. If anything I should be trying to help Tessa. Which I am. So leave." Jem started to close the door, however, Camille stopped it with her hand.

"You love Tessa, right?" Camille raised her eyebrow and waited for Jem's answer but it never came. "After a year of spying on her and pretending your gay, I doubt she'll forgive you for that. So why not just help me now. You'll be in the same place. She won't forgive for either things."

"She'll have a better chance at forgiving me for spying on her." Jem said, ready to close the door- for the third time.

"Just tell me if she's been seeing Will. If you tell me then I'll forget all my plans to take revenge on her. I'll get you two together."

Jem has loved Tessa ever since freshman year of college. He was planning to ask her out but Sebastian beat him to it. He always knew that he was bisexual. Therefore, instead of finding another girl- because no girl was as perfect as Tessa- he found a boy. But of course he ever could find happiness in boys. That's when he realized that he was way more attracted to girls than boys. But he stayed with a boy, seeing as Tessa would never love him back. And what was the point of being with another girl?

And then they graduated college and Tessa asked Jem to be her roommate. He decided not to tell that he was in love with her because if he did then she would not want to be his roommate anymore. Of course he did not know that for sure, but he decided to take no chances. Jem may have seemed like a stalker, and that's what he believed, yet he really did not care.

Then Camille came along. They immediately became friends and she tricked Jem to believe that Tessa was in some type of trouble and tricked him into spying on her. And then when Tessa said that she slept with Will, he immediately told Camille. And the next day Jem overheard what Camille's real plan was. And he told Camille to never speak to him again. He told Camille that he would rat on her. Nonetheless, he never did so.

"I don't believe you." And Jem shut the door, quickly this time so that she couldn't try to prevent it.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Weathers, he won't crack." Camille said, getting in the limo and sitting down next to Rebecca's dad.<p>

"You tried everything?" He asked.

"I tried the only thing."

"Good enough. Plan B then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Don't kill me. *laughs nervously* Don't blame me for the drama that is to come and that already came. Blame the tv show Gossip Girl and James Patterson books. Because of them I am on a drama-frenzy. Which is why all this stuff happened. And there is plenty more to come *now laughs evilly*.**

**Also forgot to mention. But don't kill me- again-... but Jem is not a bad person in this story. I did not mean to make him sound like a bad person. Wessa is my absolute favorite ship, however, I do not wish to turn Jem into a maniacal and mean person. He's still the perfect sweet Jem that he is. So don't kill me at all!**

**Hope you liked this fifteenth chapter! Review to tell me if there is too much drama or not enough. Just kidding...maybe...**

**Until next update, bye!**

**-LotrGirl17**


	16. Chapter 16: What more could you ask for

**A/N**

**So Iv'e been duped... by my own self. Like Iv'e been so foolish. I'm so freakin surprised that everybody has been sticking with me through this atrocious story. I reread the story and I was like "Oh my mother loving Gosh! My grammar sucks total eggs and my writing is very poor." But now I have found a solution... Microsoft Word. Yes call me a dupe, but I have been using Fanfiction to create and write my stories. But recently I have transferred my stories to Microsoft. And Oh Gosh! There were all of these red, green and blue lines. I felt like a terrible writer. "Ehh God Man!" That was what I was thinking. **

**Anyway to sum everything up I hope my writing is more bearable and readable now. Love you guys for sticking with me through this rubbish! You are the freakin loving best! Your reviews never fail to inspire me! Now here is the- hopefully slightly better- chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot **

**Warning!: This chapter contains sexual innuendos and some... things dealing with some...stuff (you definitely get the point) however, nothing smutty or containing lemons**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So you want me to meet with your parents for lunch?" Tessa looked at the clock on the wall. "Which will be thirty minutes from now?"<p>

"Exactly, finally, you have comprehended my words." Will chuckled at what he said, however, Tessa glared at him.

Tessa and Will had decided to go to work that Friday. It was the last day before the Reviewer's _Special Edition_ was published. They had thought that they should be there. At least Will was expected to be there. Hence, they decided to go back on their excuses as to why they were absent that workday.

Although, Will did not have to explain why he was absent, he was the boss after all. However, he still thought that he should be prepared for a strong alibi, just in case. Nevertheless, Tessa came up with a reason as to why she was so late just for show, just to demonstrate that nothing was going on between her and Will.

Now Tessa stood in front of Will who had his arms crossed and watched her with amusement and curiosity displayed on his face.

"I've only been here for a few minutes. Won't it look suspicious to people?"

Will took a step towards Tessa and seized her. In less than a second, he had her pressed up against him.

"Don't you worry, everything will be fine. Nobody will figure anything out. Also my parents are very busy, so for some reason, now was the only open slot that they had." He tapped her nose with his index finger and then kissed it.

Why did every single one of his kisses, no matter where they were placed, have to had such a thrilling effect on her? Tessa had thought that the kisses would start to feel normal and not as if it was their first time doing so. Nonetheless, the effect he had on her was still as captivating as the first time they brushed lips.

"Please do tell me why I should not be apprehensive? Because my knowledge seems to prove you wrong." Tessa cited, still not convince that Will had this entire situation in his control. However, if she was so worried, then why did she risk telling him that she was in love? So many questions but not enough answers to nearly half of them.

"Well one reason is because I'm Will the magnificent." He kissed her on the mouth. "And I'll tell you the second reason when we get in the car." He looked at his watch. "Because right now I have to meet a business partner."

Tessa heaved out a sigh and laid her hands, flat, on Will's chest. She put her head there. "You're always so sure of yourself."

"Of course I am. If I was not then I would not be nearly as smug as I am. Now would I?" Will joked, smiling once he saw Tessa giggle.

"I love you." Tessa said, blushing very hard. Every time she said those three words, the blood never failed to cease from rushing to her face.

Will slanted her head up. "I love you more," he said, against her lips.

"I doubt that." Tessa smiled into the kiss that Will brought to her mouth.

"I doubt_ that_," Will then captured her lips in yet another kiss that this time neither of them broke, which also happened to be slower and more deliberate than the previous ones. It was passionate and full of utter blissfulness.

Tessa's words were swept up in the kiss and lost, like a rock that had been thrown into a rushing current.

Soon the kiss turned more and more adoring. Their lips seemed to be moving without haste, the kiss became gentler and gentler. They were savoring in one another's taste. Enjoying the tang of one another's tongue as it had recently delved into each of their mouths. The kiss was so powerful and tender. It seemed intimate; it made them feel like they were the only people in the world. Almost like that kiss they shared when Cecily had made a surprising visit that morning.

That was until there was a knock on the door. Their heads both, angrily, swiveled around to where the sound came from. Whoever broke their passionate kiss was a monster.

Will un-wrapped his arms from around Tessa and went to go open the door. Meanwhile, Tessa tried to make herself presentable. She smoothed her hair down, which she did not really have to do seeing as Will barely laid a hand in it, and attempted to flatten her dress. Although, with annoyance, she came to the conclusion that there was nothing to do about her swollen lips, which existed because of the kiss.

When Will opened the door, Tatiana came in with a man. The man's face looked oddly familiar. In addition, with the familiarity, brought a wave of unpleasant feelings. Tessa felt her heart contract and an upsurge of nausea flow through her. Why she felt like this, was unknown to her. These unpleasant feelings came out of nowhere, as if she were eating something and did not know where it had sprouted.

As she stared more and more at him, she felt a certain type of darkness come over her. This Mortmain character had brought certain unease to her. Suddenly images started to shoot in her mind. There was a gun, a loud bang, a dead girl. It was as if it all happened to her, she witnessed it. Yet she did not know why. Tessa definitely did not remember having witnessed a girl being shot.

Tessa pushed down her mood swing/ slash violent images and smiled at the middle-aged man. She walked over to where he was standing and ignored his offering hand. Even though she did not have a clue where the unpleasant feelings came from, she still was not going to shake his hand.

"Alright, so thanks Will, for the advice. Hi Mr. Mortmain, it is nice to meet you again." Tessa tried for a happy voice but her words came off a little cold. She disregarded Will staring at her.

"Yes, I-"

However, Tessa did not let him finish, for she walked out. Not caring what he had to say, in the least bit.

As Tessa looked out the window and watched as grand skyscrapers fly by, her hands sweated. They were as wet as if she had dipped them in water. She nervously wiped her hands on her skirt; they became a little dryer.

"Tess, you will be fine, we will be fine." Will said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I just wish we could do this tomorrow. I do not understand why we have to tell your parents about us now, over lunch. I mean everybody knows that you're supposed to break news during dinner." Tessa stated; sighing as Will placed another kiss on her cheek, affectionately.

He chuckled while doing so, though; Tessa did not mean to make her statement a joke. "If they have a problem with it then we'll leave. Go away for good. And why not tell them now? Minds as well get it over with before the party. We wouldn't want them to actually think that I want to get married to Rebecca."

"Then why do we still have to keep the charade up about you marrying Rebecca? And I guess you're right, about the whole telling your parents now." Tessa admitted, swiping a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Well, for your sake mostly. I also do not want any big scandal to erupt. And I want to have the chance to explain everything to Rebecca. Therefore, I will need some time." Will positioned his hand on her thigh and, with his index finger, traced circular patterns on her knee.

"So what if your parents do… approve? Will they agree with you to keep up the false pretense?" One look at Will and Tessa nervously smiled. "I'm sorry; I just don't want this to blow up in our face. **Boss, Will Herondale, has affair with unknown employee; **I do not want that to be the head story New York Times."

Will grinned, slightly, and moved his hand to flatten on her cheek. "Baby, don't worry. Everything will be all right."

"You keep saying that, but…" She broke off and stared out the window, concentrating on the fleeting by objects.

"What? Talk to me." Will implored; he lifted his index finger and tucked it under her chin again. He started to turn her head around.

"Your dad created that contract. So what will he think when he finds out that his son is having an affair with his employee?" Tessa asked, looking down at her hands.

"Well, let's go find out." He looked past Tessa. They had finally arrived at the apartment building.

* * *

><p>"So you two…have been together…since a one night stand…a month ago?" Edmund asked, his fork, which was carrying a strawberry, half way to his mouth, stopped.<p>

"Well, I saw this coming. I was evaluating you two at the party. I'm surprised you two did not come to us sooner." Linette exclaimed, pure happiness on his face. Tessa realized that Cecily had said the same thing, basically.

"Dad, you're not mad?" Will asked, giving Tessa a quick smile.

"No, son, despite the papers- do you love her? Moreover, Tessa, do you love him? You know, with all your heart?" Edmund questioned, finally eating his strawberry and setting his fork down.

"Yes, I love her. She means the world to me." Will stated, squeezing Tessa's hand and kissing her. When he broke away from her, it felt like they were the only ones in the world, for the third time that day. Only now, they were looking at one another straight in the eyes. Will stared at Tessa's gray eyes and Tessa stared into Will's blue ones.

"I love Will with all my heart and can't imagine being with anyone else." Tessa broke the reverie and looked up at Edmund and Linette.

Will's parents looked sincere and pleased for them. Tessa had been expecting something entirely different.

"Then I don't see the problem. Those papers…mean nothing against love. Those papers cannot separate you two. I will have to make some changes, but everything will be fine. Do not fret a bit. All I have ever wanted was for my children to find true love. And the way you two look at each other, shows me that you truly have found happiness and adoration for one another, and that I have succeeded in being a parent. You should have come to me sooner, as your mom mentioned earlier. I would have ripped those papers up." Edmund said, smiling at both of them. Tessa realized that Will sounded just like his dad.

"So what you're saying is that we could've come to you, like three weeks ago? We could have come before me and Rebecca got fake engaged." Will probed, before taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes. You should have known that, son. That is all I have ever taught you when you were growing up. I am not one of those soul-sucking parents. I wouldn't have pulled you two apart." Edmund gave a deep chuckle. "Although, I'm kind of upset that you think I would react angry, or another feeling other than happiness.

Will bit his lip, and said;" Yeah, sorry about that." Nevertheless, his apologetic features only lasted a short time. "Well, damn it. By the Angel, dad, you could have inferred that." Will said, joking, somewhat.

"Well, damn it. By the Angel, Will, you could have inferred _your _love." Edmund answered back, smiling as he sipped his drink.

"What about Rebecca?" Tessa asked," Will said he had to keep up the charade."

"I would recommend that. You know, to keep the paparazzi off your backs. Although, if we tell them now, then it won't be any different than if we tell them a week from now." Edmund mentioned, clasping his hands together. "However, I would still keep up the charade, you never know."

"So, what's happening the wedding? Have you proposed Will? If so, what are you planning? Are you thinking about a beach wedding, garden? Oh! How about that garden in Franc-"Linette sounded overly enthusiastic and giddy.

"Mam, we have not even talked about commitment yet." Will said, his words coming out harsh at first but then softening. He looked terribly embarrassed and Tessa thought about saying something but refrained from doing so.

"Alright, fine, but I do expect some news later into the year." Linette said, clapping her hands.

"How about babies, have you and Will tried yet?" Edmund asked, surprising even Linette.

"Alright, we are leaving. Let's go, Tessa." With that, the couple stood up.

* * *

><p>"See, nothing to worry about." Will breathed, leaning against the elevator wall, hand laced against with Tessa's.<p>

"I didn't know that it would be that easy." She said, relief flooding over her whilst she was laughing.

"Everything is easy with the Herondales." Will stated, turning so that he had Tessa trapped up against the wall. "Three people down, I've told my whole family. Well, my immediate family about us." He removed a strand of hair off her neck and brought his lips down to her skin.

"Are they now?" Tessa whispered into His ear. "Would you consider yourself, easy in bed?" She inhaled, very loudly, as Will kissed her neckline with even more desire. However, she organized herself so that she could here Will respond.

Will retracted his mouth from Tessa's neck and smirked up at her. "Well, wouldn't you be the judge of that?" Without another look at her, he curved to brush his lips against her jaw, pushing her higher up the wall.

He began to nibble on the soft spot of her ear lobe, his teeth gentle against the skin. Tessa exhaled and grasped Will's neck- firmly, trying to steady herself. Finally, she controlled her emotions enough to say; "You're right, I am the judge. And I must say that you are quite easy in bed." This happened to be a lie.

Will softly laughed and grinned at Tessa. "When you could barely sit down without pain on Wednesday, begs to disagree. Every time you sat down you whimpered and claimed that you blame my hands. And I must say that my hands _were _very crafty that night, or rather my fingers were." Tessa's eyes widened like circles, yet her stomach burned with hot desire. "However, I still feel that I should change your mind about that, because William Herondale never goes easy, nor does he want people to think that. He goes hard every time.

Also, remember when you could barely walk on Thursday, because it was just that good. That also begs to disagree with your accusation." His grin turned to a smirk and he spun around to press the STOP button on the elevator panel. Will then hurriedly turned around and pressed Tessa up alongside the wall yet again. Nevertheless, this time he gripped her thighs and wrapped them around his waist, hoisting her up higher on the wall than before.

"I was so sore on Wednesday and Thursday. It felt like I did a work out."

"That's the best way to feel." He seductively purred into her ear.

Tessa's eyes amplified, again, yet she smiled at Will; she smiled at his eagerness. "This can't even wait until we get to your apartment?" Although, she did not mind, in the least bit, that his desire could not wait. _Her_ desire could not wait either.

"Do you really want to postpone?" Will mischievously asked; his hands leisurely slid under her coat to tow it off. Therefore, now, she was only in her red sweater dress.

His hands, those very capable hands, which did many things to her physically and emotionally, glided under her dress. She gulped some air and then whimpered when he reached a certain spot. This, surprisingly, made her feel more aroused. She wanted more and absolutely needed more. Who was this new woman?

"No," She breathed, almost inaudible.

Then Will was pushing her head back with hungry kisses, kisses that looked like they were sucking off one another's face. It looked like they were devouring one another. Almost like, they were going to eat one another completely. Tessa realized that they possibly looked like hungry animals, savage beasts who have not been fed. She thought of it funny that she was comparing her and Will's passion to animals.

Tessa hit her head against the wall but did not even notice. She was too absorbed in the delicious brushing of the lips that Will was delivering to her aching mouth. Her mouth was longing for more and more, even as they kissed and kissed.

Will then gripped her stockings and roughly started to pull them down. Finding it very hard to maneuver, he cursed. "Why must you always wear stockings?"

"Mm," Was all Tessa answered with, she could not find any logical words then.

Finally, he pulled them down and threw them to the ground. Next, his hands went under her shirt. He slowly slid his hands up it and across the bare skin of her back. He pinned her hips harder against the elevator wall. Then, he was rubbing his hips in a circular motion against hers, causing their "private areas" to do the same in the process.

Tessa threw her head back in a fit of gasps of pure ecstasy. They were loud and, for the first time she did not care. When she threw her head back, Will took the opportunity to assault her neck with open-mouthed love bites. Once she gained control of herself, she decided to return the favor to Will. Therefore, she grinded her hip against Wills- imitating what he had done. She smiled when she heard Will groan against her collarbone.

Soon she felt the tugging of her underwear and jumped, as best she could in his arms.

"That's how we're doing it?" She asked, her voice innocent, although her thoughts were far from being chaste. Tessa stared at Will, deep in his blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Will inquired, his soft lips pressing against her throat- for the millionth time. Tessa panted delicately, but pushed Will away again.

"I mean, we're going to... you know... do it without taking our clothes off?" Before she realized it, her eyes must have looked wide and guiltless.

Will laughed and nearly dropped her, for he was laughing so hard. "Tessa, do you want to be pressed up against the cold wall with nothing on? All your naked skin leant up against this coldness?" His lips grazed her ear as he seductively whispered in it. He flexed himself against her.

By the angels in heaven, what was he doing to her?

However, she still fought the urge to bring her lips up to meet his. "We're a little kinky, aren't we?"

"My definition of kinky is far worse than this."

"So it's far worse than elevator sex?" Tessa asked, squirming as she felt Will's warm hand sliding, unhurriedly, up her leg. It was like a worm.

In response, Will, taking his hands out from out under her dress, grabbed her hands and shoved them upward, against the wall. He then began to kiss her neck. However, she realized that maybe, he was not kissing, and he was suckling her. With his tongue and lips, Will was sucking Tessa. Surely, that would leave a mark later on. Nevertheless, she did not care. She only wanted him.

Tessa smiled and brought her face closer to his, feeling aroused that Will had her hands held up above her. With much confidence, Tessa thrust her hips against Will's, purposely. He groaned loudly.

"So we're going to be like that movie Secretary?"

Will came into Tessa vision and quirked an eyebrow. "I hated that movie, actually." He went back to sucking her neck. It was as if he was trying to clean something off.

"Alright," she breathed and moaned, "I won't reference this to the movie...?" Tessa was about to say something else, but Will re-captured her lips and tugged her underwear down- all the way down. After a small gasp of surprise, she laid her head on the wall and closed her eyes.

"You bring out the worst in me." Tessa breathed, quietly, finally, deciding to unbutton his shirt and pants.

"I would not say that, that is a bad thing…" Tessa felt Will's breath against her lips as he said that.

"I'm not myself, I don't do this and, really, I don't care. Your love has got the best of me." She mentioned, grinding herself against Will to earn a groan, again. Successfully, he responded.

"Everything is right with me." Will said, his lips pushing the dress of her shoulder, too deliberately. Tessa heaved a frustrated sigh and roughly said:

"Just pull the damn thing down."

Will smiled and harshly pulled Tessa's dress down off both her shoulder, revealing her bra. His mouth immediately went to her chest and Tessa, blissfully, stuck her face in Will's dark hair, trying to keep herself from falling out of his arms.

Finally, Will's pants became unbuttoned and he pressed himself against her. She heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, for the second time, I am at Sophie's flat. I have been there for the past couple days. We've been doing work." Tessa said, through the phone, a hint of frustration creeping into her tone as she talked to her "fiancée".<p>

"Alright, I just worry about you." He mentioned.

"I'm fine," Tessa, said flatly, "now, Sophie needs me in the kitchen. I will talk to you later." And before Sebastian said anything else, Tessa tapped on END CALL.

"What did he want?" Will asked, stroking Tessa's hair as her head lay in his lap.

"He wanted to know if I was OK. But he really does not care."

"Fair enough," Will smiled and looked down at Tessa.

"You know, that was really amazing." Tessa sounded like she was inebriated, she sounded as if she were in a stupor. Her voiced had turned from being annoyed to being dreamy.

"I know; it was perfect." Will did not sound any better than Tessa. If anything, they sounded the same. Will's hand went to the clockwork angel necklace that was clasp around her neck and lay against her chest. He started to smooth his hand on the wings of the angel. Tessa had nearly forgotten that she even had it on.

"I don't what was so different about this. "

"Me neither, only that I feel extremely happy. I'm drunk on happiness."

"You sound super drunk, Will, I hope you know that." Tessa mentioned, fully sitting up so that she looked straight into his eyes. She grinned at him and he passed it back.

"I know I do." He placed a loving kiss on her neck and Tessa sighed.

"You want to know what I realized."

"What is that, baby?" Will inquired, lying back against his seat.

"You claimed that you hated people driving you around, yet you're driver is driving us."

"I wanted to be back here with you, wanted to put my full attention on you. Therefore, I decided to ask Kai if he could drive me to my parents' home." Will covered a portion of Tessa's neck with his mouth, making Tessa moan and exhale.

"What do you think about marriage?" Tessa blurted out, lowly. She immediately hoped that Will did not hear her. Nevertheless, he did.

"What?" Will turned to stare at Tessa straight in the face.

"When your mom asked about marriage you looked horrified. Are you that scared of marrying me? Are you disgusted with spending the rest of your life with me?" Tessa did not mean to sound harsh, but the look on Will's face proved that she sounded that way.

"Tessa I am definitely not disgusted with spending the rest of my life together with you. And I did not feign with horror." Will pleaded, reaching to grab Tessa. However, she writhed away, not entirely convinced.

"Tess, are you really going to act this way. We have only been together for a few days, less than a whole week. And I thought you wanted to take this thing slow. I do not intend to be in a committed relationship yet. "A half a second later, Will seemed realized what he said, it dawned on his face.

To Tessa it seemed as if he said that he did not wish to be in a relationship with her. That maybe this Paradise that they had been in was all false. That even though they told Will's parents about their relationships, and risked their jobs, it was all just a temporary relationship. Nevertheless, why would they risk their careers if they were not committed?

"Tessa, I did not mean it that way. Please understand that-"

"Understand what Will? Am I just a fling? A fling that you like slightly better than your other ones? Is that why you told your parents about us?" Tessa looked out of the window.

"Tessa, I am trying to be reasonable with you. But if you keep putting words into my damn mouth then I'll stop trying." Will snapped.

Tessa turned to look at him. "I'd thought that you would at least think about it. I had thought since you had the great idea of jeopardizing our jobs that maybe you'd actually want to take this "thing" that we have to the next level. And I know that we've only been together for a few days… but…" Her words drifted off and she ceased looking at Will.

"No Tessa, I have not been thinking about it. Are you happy? I have not even thought about the idea of spending a life time with you." Will confessed.

This whole conversation seemed irrelevant and dumb to Tessa. However, it made her think about something. What did Will think about when he was alone? Did he ever think about their future? What they wanted to do with their future? Tessa had given it some thought, even before they confessed their love towards one another.

They fell into an obstinate silence after what Will said. Tessa could not think of anything to say, and maybe Will had that difficulty too.

Finally, after, what seemed like an hour ride but was really a few minutes, the car stopped in front of the office building. Without another word, Tessa opened the door and stepped out. She ignored Will, who was calling her name.

Tessa hurriedly walked into the building and threw herself inside of an elevator. Making sure that Will was nowhere close by.

She did not know where this outpouring of anger came from, where this sadness came from, or where this uncertainty came from. Nevertheless, it was there and it was not leaving her. Tessa knew that she was being absurd. Will was right; they had only been together for a few days now. Why would they be thinking about marriage now?

Yet, Tessa could not help the feeling that she was just a momentary girl for Will. Maybe Will always told his temporary flings that he loved them. Whatever the reason was, Tessa could not help but feel hopeless. Everything seemed irrelevant to Tessa.

Will had not seen Tessa for the rest of the day. He became especially worried when she did not come to his office as if she usually did at the end of the day. Will had not meant to say what he said. However, he thought that Tessa was on the same page as him. The page where they were not ready to talk about marriage.

Will did not even know how everything escalated that far. Just that morning they were having sex on his carpet, telling each other that they were in love, just this afternoon they confessed to his parents that they were together, a few minutes later they had sex in their elevator. What happened to that happy daze? Then Will thought of something. It was something that had not even crossed his mind at all.

Was Tessa pregnant? Was that why she had a mood swing, or what seemed like one? However, it was seemingly too early to notice symptoms of pregnancy. They had sex only one week ago and then had been having sex for the past couple of days. It usually took, at the minimum, two weeks for symptoms to appear, or so Will was told. Nevertheless, he had also been told- Will wondered where he got this information from- that woman can have slight bleeding as early as six days after conception.

But Will could have thought that they used a condom, which they did. However, condoms can break. How could they have been so careless? Did they really not notice that the condom probably had a rip or something on it? Realization dawned on him. He was going to be dad. In a few months, he was going to have to take care of a waddling, swollen bellied Tessa. Then a few months after that he was going to have to take care of a baby. Will was expected to care for a living human being.

Will noticed something else too. Maybe Tessa was sensitive about marriage because she knew that she was pregnant, from the bleeding. Perhaps she wanted Will to have thought about marriage so that he could propose to her. Therefore, her child- their child- would not be born a bastard. Everything was coming to Will so fast. He could not comprehend it well and actually think of a plan.

Could they raise a baby in his apartment? No, Will did not want that. He wanted the baby to be raised somewhere suburban, with a lot of trees and grass. What if his- their- child was allergic to everything? Perhaps she was having twins. Maybe she was having triplets. Even worse, quadruplets were probably growing inside of her. Will's brain hurt, he had to talk to Tessa. Explain and apologize for his words. Then ask if she was pregnant.

Will raced out of his office and speedily made it to Tessa's office. Before he opened her door, he heard a voice. He quickly whipped his head around and came face to face with Sophie, who was carrying a cardboard box.

"Tessa left already." Sophie started to walk and Will walked alongside her.

"Why did she leave?"

"Duh, it is the end of the day. I wouldn't expect you to realize it, seeing as you pay attention to only yourself." Sophie said obvious exasperation in her voice.

Will put his worry about Tessa aside, for a moment, and turned his full attention to the brown haired girl.

"Why don't you like me? Do you not approve of my taste of suits?" Will asked, smiling as he did so.

Sophie chuckled, although there was no mirth in it, no genuine humor. "Mr. Herondale, I do not possibly give a care as to what you wear. "

"Then what is it, because without me then you would not have gotten this job." Will smugly mentioned, one side of his mouth turning up.

"I'm a receptionist; I would not exactly reward anybody for giving me this job. Moreover, for your information your dad gave me this job." Sophie opened the door to the copy room and set down the box. "Thanks for helping me carry the box."

Will nodded, although, her statement was sarcastic. "Fair enough, but what's the real reason, huh? I have never said anything foul to you or even got mad at you."

Sophie continued to unpack stuff that was in the box. Will resolved to helping her.

"You're an egotistical womanizer, a playboy that loves to parade his socialite girlfriends around. I have been working here as long as you have been boss. You do not think I ever noticed the many girls you used to bring around here. They would go into your office and come out with three of their buttons undone and their hair puffy and wild." Sophie straightened and looked at Will. "I do not think that Tessa deserves you. She deserves someone better. You say you love her; she spends the night at your apartment, you serenade her with you touches and kisses. However, I see right through your charade. You are going to use her and then throw her away.

Much like you did Tatiana. I remember the affair you had with her. You think people did not realize your fraternizing with your own employee, but I saw. You destroyed her. I do not know why she did not out your relationship. That's her lost."

Will had looked at Sophie, stunned. Nobody has ever been that blunt to him before. Never had anybody been that honest with him. He became livid at it. For one, at how Sophie managed to be so straightforward with him. And at her stupid assumptions. Sophie was completely wrong. How was he going to tell him who he loved and did not? How was she going to assume that he did not love Tessa?

"How dare you make those assumptions?" He nearly screamed. "You can say that I was, _was_, a womanizer, because I'll admit, I was. However, do not get to jump to conclusions and say that I do not love Tessa."

"I doubt that Will! You have never loved me-"Sophie broke off. Will stared at with a look of complete and utter shock. He had never guessed that Sophie _had_ a crush on Will, but apparently, she did.

Will shook his head, not caring about Sophie. He just wanted to get his thoughts across. Nevertheless, Sophie beat him to talking.

"Do not tell Gideon what I said." She whispered, staring down at her shoes. "We are in a relationship."

Will should have guessed about Sophie and Gideon Lightwood; the man had been coming to the workplace quite frequently. Will had been convinced that he was just making up meetings.

"I don't care and have no desire to tell Gideon Lightwood that you had a crush on me. What I want to say is that I love Tessa with all my heart. I have never felt this way about anyone before, in my life. She means everything to me and I love her. Moreover, I will continue loving her for the rest of my life. Therefore, I do not need your goddamn blessing to be with her. I do not give a shit whether or not you approve of me. As long as Tessa wants me by her side, then I will be there. And you cannot change a damn thing about it."

In saying those words, Will turned and left out the door, making sure to close it with a loud bang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Iv'e related my story to that of a storm. The first few chapters were the calm before a hurricane. Then there was the first part of the hurricane, now it's the eye of the storm( all calm and deceiving). It will be like this for the next chapter. However, finally the last part of the storm will come and then it will all be over. BAM! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Tell me how you feel so that I can know when to update. Because I can update tomorrow but i need to know how you all are liking or disliking this chapter.**

**Until next time!**

**-LotrGirl17**


	17. Chapter 17: Calm before the storm

**A/N **

**Hey guys!**

**So it is midnight where I am at, however, I updated. One is because I am not tired- I took a long nap in the movie theaters and two is because I realized that I did not update today- or rather yesterday- and I don't want to be off schedule. Therefore, here is the chapter! Do Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have not done this in like forever; therefore, I own nothing but the plot, although everyone already knows this…anyway on to the chapter.**

LINE BREAKER

"So you're sleeping with your boss, whose name is Edmund?As in Edmund Herondale; the terribly wealthy entrepreneur who owns Herondale Corporations_?_ " Clary asked, clearly bewildered. She sighed, then, and placed a brown, sparkly dress back on a rack.

"Oh by the angel," Tessa said; her voice full of exasperation. "Clary, do you ever pay attention to anything I say?"

"Tessa, my dear, when I have not talked to or seen you in at least a year, well, I get confused when you just drop bombs on me. In plus, I am so excited that you finally called me. And to buy a dress." Tessa's red-haired friend clapped her hands and started to browse through another one of the dress racks. "The day when Tessa Gray goes shopping for a dress. Never thought that it would come."

"Stop being so sarcastic." Tessa stated, looking at the price tag of a gold gown. "Maybe we should shop somewhere else." She showed the price tag to Clary. "I am not paying for this."

"It's not that much, dear."

"Clary, why exactly are we at Bloomingdales? There is a Forever 21- or an affordable store near my apartment. Really, Clary, can you afford this? No offense by the way. Because I surely cannot afford it."

"Well if you would have called me, or went to lunch sometime, then you would know who I'm dating." Clary thrust her hand out to show a ring. "It's a promise ring. My boyfriend promises me that when he finally gets his business done then he will propose. He just wants to be in a comfortable place."

Tessa stared her friend's stunning ring. A loop of gold surrounded a beautiful red ruby. The ruby looked nearly the same size as her fingernail. It looked like a dazzling masterpiece; it looked extremely luxurious.

"Clary, who is your boyfriend?"

"Remember Jace Wayland from high school?"

"Yeah…" Tessa remembered that she had a crush on him. Who would not have a crush on him, though? He was a hot, blonde-haired boy who was the captain of their school's varsity football team- even when he was Junior. However, there were three problems. One was that Tessa was a nerd and very boring looking, he only went for dumb, model-type girls; two was that he had a very hot girlfriend- Isabelle Lightwood-, and three was that Clary had a crush on him already.

"Well after senior year, of college, he came back from California and we hooked up- quite a few times. Finally, he asked me out on a date and we have been inseparable ever since."

"Wait, so how is he so rich?"

"Well he's a director, and actor, but mostly director. He directed that new movie, The Code or something." Clary said, gloatingly.

Tessa rarely went to the movies nor did she exactly care about the previews. Therefore, she did not know what movie Clary was referencing.

"You know I don't like movie theaters, so I really do not know what you're citing. But anyway I'm happy for you." Tessa looked at the dress. "However, I cannot let you pay for this dress."

She sighed and walked over to another rack. Tessa looked down at her phone and unlocked it; her face slacked. There were no messages from Will. Why would there be?

"Well, how about you pay for half and I'll pay for the other." Clary paused, "Wait, don't I owe you something?" Tessa looked at her, raised an eyebrow, and looked down at her phone. "Oh my g, I do owe you something.

Tessa was just in the middle of texting Will a message and looked up at Clary. She pressed the home button on her phone and slipped it into her pocket.

"When did we decide on this?" Tessa asked, after deciding on whether to take her phone back out. With a sigh of defeat, she decided against making a foul of herself.

"Remember after graduation, in high school, when I got drunk? You held my hair back when I was throwing up, gave me gum afterward, and covered for me. Therefore, my mom and Luke would not be suspicious. Because surely Jocelyn and Luke would have, either killed me or sent me to my dad in Germany. Hence, I owe you, without you I would have been trying to learn German."

Tessa tried to think back to graduation. Little bits of images came back to her. However, covering for Clary and holding her hair back was not _that_ amazing. Nonetheless, she decided to just go with Clary's plan.

"Fine, but I only want you to pay a small portion of the dress that I pick."

"Yay! Let's find you a better dress than the gold one!" Clary pulled her thick, red hair into a ponytail and then zipped in between the many racks.

An hour later, Tessa had tried on a sequined lace dress- charcoal, a Chan Luu embellished dress- black-, a black Pencey dress, a French Connection Nebraska lace dress-cream, and an assortment of other dresses that she lost count of. She also picked up many more dresses, which were swatted out of her hand by Clary who said that they were too dull.

Then Tessa was finally left alone, meanwhile, Clary went to go find another dress. She guiltily resolved to look at her phone. She sat down on the bench in the dressing room, ignoring the dress that she was sitting on. After unlocking her phone and tapping on the message box, she immediately picked Will's contact.

He had not texted her since this morning, when she was in her office and he was in his. The last he sent was that he loved her. After that, it was all white space. Why should she be the first to text? After all, he was the one to say that he did not want a committed relationship. He should be the one to apologize to her. This made her mad. How dare he say those things to her and then just let her go? Will did not even care to call or text. Hell, he did not even care to go to her apartment. If he did then he would have texted, or Jem would have texted Tessa (asking where she was at).

She then realized something. Did everything having to escalate this far? Why were they mad at each other? Were they mad over a stupid conversation about marriage the future? That was when another question popped into Tessa's mind, which she quickly exterminated. Nevertheless, she still thought about it.

Did Will think she was pregnant? No, of course not, it was excessively too early to tell. Will probably did not even know that much about pregnancy. Perhaps he did not even have the knowledge those six days after conception a woman could know if she was pregnant by slight bleeding. Therefore, that question was pushed out of her mind.

Then Tessa got an idea. It probably was not the greatest idea to get Will to talk to her, but then she was never known as the girl who formulates good ideas.

Her idea was to make Will jealous, at his engagement party. If he could not text her, or come find her- on his own. Then she would make him jealous. Moreover, she would use, of course, Sebastian. No matter how much it would feel weird, she would have to get through it. However, first, she needed a dress.

And it just so happened that as she was walking out, Clary walking in with a dress on a hanger. It was red and took Tessa a couple of seconds to realize how perfect this dress was. It was the perfect dress to make Will dress.

It was a beautifully extravagant dress that looked like it would stop just at Tessa's knees. Clary explained it as a design by Shelli Segal, it was a Baton Rouge color, and square neck- crossed back jersey too. Nevertheless, Tessa did not care for the description; she only wanted to try it on to see if it looked jealousy-worthy.

A few minutes later, she slid it on and turned to look in the mirror. It hugged her body in all the good ways. It accentuated her curves that she did not know she even had. It made her body seem more feminine and it gave her definition, like a model. Clary lowered the neckline so that a peek of Tessa's chest was showing. This instantly made her feel uncomfortable; however, she bit down on her lip and sucked it up.

"There, now you can make anybody jealous."

Tessa smiled and turned around. And she had to admit that the dress made her look unlike any other way before. She turned around more and guiltily, stared at her bottom and, contritely, grinned at how the dress made it more noticeable and round.

"Wow, your ass looks amazing." Clary rotated around and then reversed back, but now with a phone, or rather Tessa's, which she had grabbed from the bench. Clary began laughing.

"Clary!" Tessa exclaimed when she heard her friend curse. That was when she realized that Clary was taking a photo of her, and her eyes widened.

She tried to grab the phone, which she did, however, it was too late; she had already posted it on Instagram. It became a mystery as to how Clary actually posted the picture that fast. But it was there. It was right there, for all of Tessa's followers to see. She went to her page and saw herself, she was posing like a model, which she did not even know she was doing, and the photo showed everything. It displayed her curves, chest, and bottom.

She only followed people who liked books and art- they followed her too- so they would not really care about her in a dress. Nonetheless, she was also following Will. Therefore, surely he would see it.

"Clary, how dare you!" Tessa said, trying to take the dress off.

"Oh, stop being a baby. Come on; let's go pay for your dress."

Resolving to the fact that Clary was a lost cause, Tessa sighed and focused on slipping out of the dress.

Ten minutes later, they were walking out of Bloomingdales. Tessa was holding a bag with a dress and Clary holding a bag with jewelry. They were talking about Clary's step dad- Luke- when Tessa stopped in her tracks.

"I don't have shoes. And don't expect me to take any more money from you." Tessa stated, not really knowing why she stopped.

Clary looked unfazed and continued to walk. "My mom has heels that are too small for her and match your dress. Their too big for me, but might be good for you."

"Are you sure, is your mom sure?"

"Yeah, my mom will be fine. She was afraid that she would have to throw them away. Now there is no reason to throw them out."

"Your mom is my life-"Tessa was cut off by Clary.

"Wait, so what's the deal with Edmund Herondale?"

Tessa breathed out, roughly, but laughed. Clary never failed to forget stuff. "First his name is not Edmund. It is William, all right. That's the first thing."

Her red-haired friend's mouth opened wide and her eyes bulged out. Her green eyes almost looked like they would have come out of her small head. "William Herondale, the sexy man on the cover of basically all the top notch magazines? The William Herondale who owns The Reviewer? The William Herondale with black hair and blue eyes, and perfect lips that would do wonders to anybody. Edmund Herondale's son, William?"

"Yes, I got a writing job at the magazine." Tessa laughed at her friend as her eyes got even wider.

"Well how are _you _sleeping with him? No offense, but I thought men like that intimidated you. That's why you stayed away from them in high school." Clary mentioned, her eyes going back to normal.

"None taken, that's what I thought too. However, I do not know. He's just…different."

"You still have yet to tell me how you guys are having sex. Give me all the details." Clary rubbed her hands together.

"Well we met at a bar, my friend Jess-"

"Wait, you went to a bar? A bar where they sold real alcohol and actually danced?"

Tessa nodded. "Geez, I'm not that much of a prude… Anyway, my friend Jessamine dragged me there. I met Will and, I guess, we clicked, I was slightly drunk so the details are somewhat fuzzy. After we talked, after he touched my thigh too, he asked me if I wanted a ride…to his place. Corny, but I agreed, because he was that hot. You know what I mean.

I, then, vaguely remember kissing in his car; his driver drove us home that night. Finally, we ended up at his apartment. I barely remember the building because I was only focused on him. We made it to the elevator and were all over one another. Before I knew it, he was lying on top of me on his bed. After, Will rolled onto his back and I literally thought that he would tell me to get out- by the way, I still did not know his name. However, he just said that the sex was amazing. I agreed and then we lay there in a stupor." Tessa sidestepped a pair of people who were talking on the sidewalk. "A few minutes later, I felt his lips on move the hair from my neck and then he kissed the skin there. Idiotically I let him roll on top of me, and then we had sex again. In the morning, I bolted. I had thought that I was not this type of girl. I do not have sex with strangers who I do not know the names of. I do not drink and get drunk- even faintly."

"So let me get this straight," Clary paused to hold out her hand for a taxi, "you had sex with the hottest man in the city- who also has a British accent- and you decide to just up and go the next morning. Do you know how many perks you would have gotten if you stayed?" She paused again to stare at Tessa straight in the face." Babe, you would have gotten a ton. First, you would have actually gotten to know him, without the influence of alcohol; you would bond, which is totally awesome. After that, you two would have amazing morning sex, and then the both of you would have made pancakes. After eating half of the pancakes, you would have intercourse- for the second time that morning- on the kitchen counter. Finally, you would take a shower and eventually have your third round in there. To finish off the morning you and Will would walk the length of Central Park hand in hand and just talk. You missed out on all that."

"Actually, no I did not. If you would let me finish, then you would know why I did not miss out on that."

Clary huffed out a big breath of air, but resolved to saying, "Fair enough, continue."

"Alright so, I went to work the next day and found out that he was my boss. I almost killed myself then and there." She paused and looked at her phone. "Long story short, we had a passionate make out session in the Grinder's library. He then told me that we should stop whatever is going on with us. He then got engaged to Rebecca Weathers."

"I heard about that." Clary mentioned, and one look at Tessa and she shrunk down into the seat.

"He came to my office and he gave me an unsatisfying kiss. Then Sebastian proposed to me- I told you that, right?" Clary nodded and Tessa continued. "After he proposed, Will asked me to come to his office. I came and he congratulated me. Nonetheless, we ended up having sex on his desk and then couch." Tessa laughed at her friend's expression and ignored the look that the cab driver gave her. "I then told him about the threat that Rebecca gave me- yes she threatened me- and then I left. After that, Edmund hosted a dinner party and invited Sebastian and me.

I reluctantly went and at that party, Will told me that he loved him. He said that he would risk anything for me. After I did not say that I loved him, he said I had a week to decide. During the whole dinner party, he was seducing me and what not, basically trying to get me to tell him that I was in love. But I was stupid and did not confess. Nevertheless, finally I told him that I love him, on Tuesday. I spent the night over his apartment, for the whole week, and it was just…amazing. That was until we told his parents, who were on board, who mentioned something about marriage. Later in the car, I brought up the marriage and he basically said he did not want a committed relationship. I got mad and stormed out and now I am here." Tessa breathed out a huge breath.

"Wow that was a lot… of drama. Oh My Gosh! You're going to be the IT GIRL." Clary shouted.

"No, don't tell anybody about what I told you. Me and Will want to keep it secret for another week. That is, if we are still together." Tessa let her words drift off.

"You are, and we are going to make Will super jealous. My mom is amazing at makeup. Remember our prom?"

Tessa nodded and could not help but think that her plan was going perfectly.

Line Breaker-

Will's phone vibrated in his pocket. His mom was making last minute arrangements for the engagement party, which was going to be held in Rebecca's family mansion. His mom had asked him to come, so that it would look like he actually cared.

After Will went to Tessa's apartment, where he did not find her and where he asked Jem not to tell Tessa that he was there- he got the message from his mom to meet him at the ballroom side of the mansion. Will clicked on Tessa's contact and thought about texting her, but decided against it. Therefore, reluctantly, he texted his mom that he would be there soon.

After waiting in, what seemed like hours, of city rush hour traffic, Will ended up on the highway. Thirty minutes later, he ended up in front of a huge mansion with a circular driveway and a waterfall in the middle of the circle. He rolled his eyes parked his car.

Upon walking into the house and then the ballroom, he heard Rebecca squeal and run to him. Without enthusiasm, he hugged her- for show- and then pushed her away.

"Why am I here?" He whispered to his mom.

Loudly she said, "I want you to decide how the napkins and silverware will be arranged." She then whispered, to only him, "I want you to display at least a little interest in your fake engagement."

"Alright, Will, do come and pick which napkin you like best." Will turned to see a thin woman in black pencil skirt and a ruffled silk- lavender- blouse. She happened to be Helena Morgenstern, the planner.

"I'm coming," He said and Rebecca then grabbed his hand and had led him to the table.

Now, ten minutes later, Will pulled out his phone and hoped that it was a text message from Tessa. However, it was not. It happened to be a notification from his Instagram, which he rarely got on. He still did not know why he even had one- although, he had 1,000, 000 or something followers-, which is why he was about to lock his phone when he saw that the notification was from Tessa. He looked closer and saw that she posted a picture. Immediately he went to his page.

Already he saw that she had many likes on the photo. There were even plenty of comments steadily streaming in. Will noticed a particular person and got slightly jealous when he saw that it was Jem and that he had posted a comment with a winking face, saying: Looking sexy, babe. However, he was gay, so what was the harm. Right?

Nonetheless, Will ignored the comments and likes and looked at the photo itself. And, she looked beautiful in the skintight red dress that fell to her knees. Her neckline swooped low and revealed the beginning of her cleavage. His eyes traveled to her breast themselves. They looked bigger, but not huge, which is what Will liked- guiltily. Slowly his gaze traveled to her hips, which were spectacularly noticeable. The dress emphasized them and made her look even curvier than she already was.

Finally, Will's eyes went to what was below her waist. Her bottom looked full and perfect. He gawked at her whole body. She was already beautiful without this dress; however, the dress just underlined her goddess-like body a little more. Tessa was the essence of a truly sexy woman.

If Will did not close his mouth, he would have surely drooled. He became filled with excitement at the fact that she would most likely wear that dress to the party. Like a dummy, Will smiled and felt the warmness of desire pool, deep, into his stomach. Fire scorched his whole body. It spread all over him like a wildfire traveling through a forest. Will often wondered why love- or lust- was always described as fire. Until recently, he had finally figured out why.

Will stared, still at the picture, and imagined him kissing her neck, the crevice of her breast, ripping that sexy dress off. He imagined her moaning and breathing rapidly as his hands traveled all over her body, stopping at certain areas to bring pleasure to her. In his mind he picture gripping her flesh and kissing her with an intense hunger that could only be satisfied with her.

All too soon, the screen went black and he heard his mom calling him. Quickly, Will saved the picture to his photos and locked his phone. As he decided on how the silverware should be place, thoughts of a brunette woman with gray eyes, danced in his mind.

LINE BREAKER-

"Jocelyn, thank you. I look…" Tessa could not find the words as she looked at herself in the mirror. There was this ethereal creature staring back her, a beautiful one that she did not recognize. The only thing that led Tessa to believe that it was her, was the brown hair she possessed.

Her face was a work of art that transformed Tessa from drab to glamurous. Her eye shadow was smoky red, sexy and daring. The eyeliner was black and made her eyes look sultry and deep. Her lips were covered in a coat of red lipstick that happened to coordinate with her dress. Over the lipstick was one more coating of shiny lip-gloss that made her lips seem more plump; it accentuated them much like her dress did to her body. Jocelyn had then applied a light red/pink blush on her cheeks, chin, and forehead.

Tessa's hair was equally as magnificent. It was so intricately done that Tessa really had no words to describe how it look. Only that on the sides it looked like Jocelyn took pieces of her hair and draped them, to make them look semi-circular. Then the rest of her hair collected at the back of her head in a sort of messy bun containing a bundle of perfect curls.

Without messing up her makeup, and hair, she slid on the dress and stepped into her heels, which Jocelyn happily gave her hours before. Now Tessa stood, fully ready, in front of the mirror that was placed on the door in Jocelyn's room.

"You look gorgeous, honey. Your parents would be so proud that you stepped out of your comfort zone." Jocelyn mentioned, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes they would. You look so hot!" Clary yelled, going to hug her friend.

"Now, let's get in the car. Would not want to be late to this ball." Jocelyn exclaimed, picking her purse up from her bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Clare? I could easily sneak you in." Tessa pleaded, taking hold of her friend's hands. She could have really used a friend. Because besides Sophie and Camille, Tessa was going to know nobody at the party. Well, she also knew Will and his family. However, that was beside the fact.

"No, go and enjoy your time. In plus, I would not want to get you into any trouble. The party is strictly invitation only. Also, Jace is taking me on a date."

"Alright, how about coffee tomorrow?" Tessa hugged Clary, while asking her.

"Sounds perfect, now go. Love you, and I'm glad we reconnected again!" Clary kissed Tessa on the cheek one last time and let her leave.

An hour, or so later, Jocelyn pulled up in front of the circular driveway of the Weather's mansion.

Tessa gawked at the mansion. It was three stories high and very huge. It was covered in vines, yet it still looked magnificent and elegant.

"Sebastian here, honey?" Jocelyn asked, gaping at the mansion.

"Yeah, I see him." Tessa said, looking right at him as he stood by the door. "Thank you again. You know, for everything, makeup, hair, and shoes."

"You are very welcome, please have fun. Make sure to not hurt yourself when making this Will guy jealous." Jocelyn hugged Tessa for what felt like the millionth time that night.

"I won't, I'll see you later."

"Alright by, love ya!" And Tessa stepped out the car.

LINE BREAKER-

**Thirty Minutes Early**

"Is everybody ready?" Camille asked, she sat in the middle in the back seat of Rebecca's limo (her hair pinned to one side and wearing a green dress with a low neckline). Rebecca sat on the other side of her, wearing a puffy, golden gown, her hair pinned up. On the other side of Camille sat Nathanial Gray, who was sporting a black tuxedo, blonde hair gelled and slicked back.

Across from the three sat Sebastian, with a lavender tie on, and Aline, wearing a royal blue dress. They all smiled and nodded their heads.

"Rebecca you're gonna out Tessa and Will, making sure to make Tessa seem like she was the one pursuing Will. Then they will break up- I will leave that to you Aline. When their defenses are down, Sebastian you go in for the kill and work your way up, eventually overtaking The Reviewer and Edmund's company. In the end, Edmund will be gone and we'll have all the money." Camille happily explained.

"What about you, Camille? What are you going to do?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh honey, do not worry about me. I have another plan of my own." Camille said, deviously smiling, showing her perfect white teeth.

Rebecca could not help but feel a surge of uncertainty well up inside of her. She had a feeling that Camille's intentions may not be that innocent, like any of theirs were.

They five of them were about to step out of the limo, when the door opened and a man stepped in. He had graying brown hair-, which was gelled back, showing his excessively wide forehead. His nose was long and his lips were thin and pasty. However, Rebecca was drawn to his eyes. They looked like the held all of the words most deceitful secrets. They were green and very cold. It looked as if his eyes never held even a tiny bit of warmth, or comfort. Who was this maniacal?

Camille's eyes widened and for a slight second she looked worried. But she composed herself before anyone saw her, or so she though, Rebecca had caught her expression.

"Mortmain, this is Mortmain everybody." Camille said a hint of nervousness in her voice. She gave a fleeting glance over at Rebecca.

"Well, well, well, all the great schemers in one car. Tonight should be fun." Mortmain mentioned, his voice even more cold than his eyes.

"Yes, Mortmain, want to walk in n-" Camille said, as if she were in a hurry.

"The house is prepared. When we kidnap Tessa, she will be driven there." Mortmain smiled, smiled as if what he said was very normal.

Rebecca almost choked; they were kidnapping Tess. This was never part of the plan. Was this what Camille was talking about? Rebecca looked around and saw that nobody was fazed by what Mortmain.

"Did you just say that you were going to kidnap Tessa?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, and if she disobeys-" Mortmain began, but Camille cut him off.

"Mortmain, shall we not. Come on; let me show you to the ball room." Camille started to get out, but stopped when Mortmain said something.

"I see that you are deterred by what I said. Did you not know my plans? Has Camille left you out?" The man said, a menacing tone lacing his voice.

"Nobody told me about…" Rebecca's words drifted off into the air of the limo. "Nate, are you in on it?"

"Why of course I am." Nate stated, as if planning to kidnap his cousin was a triumph.

"But you're her cousin." Rebecca whispered, her voice faltering.

"All pleasantries aside, I hope you don't tell Tessa, or Will for that matter." Mortmain smirked at Rebecca who nearly lowered in her seat.

"What if I do?"

"Well, girl, just know that you will regret it."

LINE BREAKER-

Will had finally decided on a solution. He would make Tessa jealous, using Rebecca as a chess piece. After a few minutes Tessa would seem effected by it, therefore, she would come find Will in the library. There he would apologize to her, and maybe she would apologize for walking out. He knew that it seemed like a total high school, but now he really did not care.

He stood, talking to a group of entrepreneurs, some of the richest men New York. They were mostly old, yet Will could still relate to them. He talked and often contributed to the conversation with his opinions. Thirty minutes later, he heard one of the men say something about there is a beautiful girl walking in.

Will turned around and stared at whom the girl was.

Indeed, she was beautiful, angelic. Her hair was pinned from her face and piled up at the back of her neck. She wore a spectral type eye shadow, with dark eyeliner rimming her eyelids, making her gray eyes pop. Her lips looked emphasized and bright red, utterly spectacular. Bright red blush coated her cheeks; however, not enough to make her look like a clown.

It was Tessa; it was Tessa in her beautiful red dress that accentuated her breast, hips and bottom. The dress that Will had been yearning to see in person. Now that he finally did, he nearly dropped his Champagne glass. She looked like a stunning being, from which he could not take his eyes off.

There was only one problem; she had her arm wrapped around Sebastian's waist and his around her. She turned and looked at Sebastian, soon she brought her lips to his and kissed him. Will felt his stomach contract and he nearly gagged. When she pulled away, she stared right at Will.

LINE BREAKER-

When broke away from kissing Sebastian, which was not appealing, she stared straight at Will. She stared straight at the handsome man, whom made her insides melt. He was gorgeous in his eveningwear. He wore a dark tuxedo and a golden bowtie, which just happened to match Rebecca's. His hair was dark and messy, seeming to not go any certain way, sprouting out any and everywhere. It made him seem more attractive.

He smirked at her and clapped his hands soundlessly. He mouthed a well done to her. Tessa rolled her eyes and walked over to a table where Sophie and Gideon were, Sebastian followed her.

"Hi, you must be Gideon Lightwood." Tessa held out her hand and it collided with his.

"You must be Tessa Gray, Sophie talks about you constantly." Gideon said.

"I hope that it is good." Tessa mentioned, sitting down next to Sophie.

"It is most definitely good." The whole table laughed, until Gideon noticed Sebastian.

"Hey, I'm Gideon."

"I'm Sebastian." They shook hands and they fell into a silence, as Tessa and Sophie talked about how sexy Tessa looked.

Just as Tessa was about to compliment Sophie, she spotted Rebecca and Will dancing. Rebecca looked like nervous and worried, but Tessa dismissed her expression and focused on the fact that Will was holding her in a loving way while they dance. He tipped her back and kissed her. Tessa gasped and widened her eyes.

"Tessa, dear, are you feeling OK?" Sebastian asked, setting his hand on her back.

"Let's go dance, shall we?" She stood up and walked to the floor that was reserved for dancing.

Tessa wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck. He circled his arms around her waist and they danced to the steps. They swirled and twirled, Sebastian even dipped her. They swerved and turned. Moving to the rhythm of the music. Tessa could barely dance, yet she did know a few ballroom moves.

After two minutes more of dancing, Tessa claimed that she wanted a drink. Therefore, Sebastian left her and went to go grab a drink. However, Tessa claimed that she was able to get her own self a drink.

Thus, she calmly walked over the small drink bar and ordered a simple glass of water. Just as she was about to sip her drink, she felt someone grabbed her bottom. She suspected it to be Sebastian, but it happened to be Will. Did he really just squeeze her?

He pressed himself against her back. Tessa felt _him_ pressed up against her leg. He removed a strand of hair from her face and whispered into her ear.

"Are you really going to play these jealousy games with me?" His tongue jutted out and he suckled on the soft skin behind her ear.

"Say that your sor- Will…" She moaned, lowly as he suckled harder.

"I'm not saying it." His hand traveled to her chest; however, he did not get there.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to attend to my fiancée." She slipped out of his grip and started to walk away, her body feeling achy and needy.

Fifteen minutes later, Tessa was pressed up, hard, against Sebastian. She looked at Will and then at her supposed fiancée. With one motion, she kissed him and made it bearable by thinking of Will. Tessa did not know how long the kiss lasted, but there was finally a tap on her shoulder.

The tap came from one of the caterers. In one of his white gloved hands, he held a tray of Champagne glass, in the other was a small slip of white paper.

Tessa thanked the caterer and immediately opened the paper. Inside read:

Meet me in the library, next to this room

Now

She knew who it was and a wave of giddiness splashed over her. She excused herself from Sebastian and hurriedly walked out of the room. Tessa ignored the fact that Sebastian was watching. Instead, she focused on trying to get to Will, who had surely sent her that note.

Before opening the enormous oak doors, Tessa tried to assemble herself. She smoothed her dress down, felt to make sure that her hair was okay, and checked to see if she smelled- she was dancing.

Tessa also took the time to think about what she was going to say to Will. She was definitely going to apologize, because she had overreacted. After jumping to conclusions, she had basically blamed him for not wanting a committed relationship. Embarrassed, was what she felt. The feeling had just dawned on her while she was standing there.

She freaked over something that was not even that serious. Tessa wanted to get married; however, she could wait. A twenty-three year old could wait. They had not even tested their relationship. Hell, they did not even go on a date yet. Therefore, why would Will be thinking about marriage, or be sure that he even wanted that future? Besides, Tessa had yet to break up with Sebastian and Will had yet to end the engagement with Rebecca. Hence, the reason why Tessa now felt her actions was irrational and dumb.

After taking a deep breath, Tessa opened the doors and stepped into the vast, dark, library. The only source of light came from one a table lamp in the corner of the room.

Although the light was small, Tessa saw how big the library was. Straight ahead were four floor-to-ceiling windows with huge curtains draped on the side, which were pulled back for people to view the garden outside. There were row upon row, stack up stack of books. Some bookshelves were lined against one another in a long line; others were ruled up one behind another, much like a line of schoolchildren.

Along the wall had been portraits of people. One was of the whole Weathers family, Rebecca seated in the middle. She looked younger than she was, maybe sixteen or seventeen. The other portraits happened to be, what Tessa guessed, people that looked like they belonged in another century. Perhaps, they could have been from the nineteenth or eighteenth century. By the woman's dresses, and men's hairstyles it definitely looked that way. There was also an old grandfather clock of to-

Tessa was immediately pulled from her survey of the room. Will had drew her into his arms, setting them around her waist. He smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry-"He began, but was interrupted by Tessa.

"No Will, let me apologize first." She touched her hand to his chest, indicating for him to be quiet. "I want to ask for forgiveness from you, for me being so irrational and headstrong."

"Tessa, ask for forgiveness? You do not have to say all of that." His head slowly started to move closer to hers, their foreheads were almost touching.

"William, I asked you not to interrupt me."

"Well, you never asked me not to interrupt me. You instead put your hand on my chest, which is doing so much to me right now. Do you know what you do to me, Tess?"

Tessa rolled her eyes and took her hand off Will's chest. "You definitely know how to ruin a tender moment. I was trying to apologize, however, now I do not really feel like it." Then, she pretended as if she was trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Wait, fine, I'm sorry for ruining our tender moment. Nonetheless, I will not let you apologize. Why do you have to? You did nothing wrong." Their foreheads touched now and Tessa closed her eyes as she breathed in Will's sweet breath.

"No, I was wrong. I was being unreasonable. I should not have jumped to conclusions that you had the same opinion that I had. I was also wrong for arguing with you and, technically, forcing you to say that you did not want a committed relationship." Will's blue eyes stared right into her gray ones; Tessa had tried hard not to be swallowed up in them. "Furthermore, I have not so much as hinted to Sebastian that I want to break the engagement off. Your engagement with Rebecca is still on, too."

"Which it will not be for long."

Tessa chose to ignore Will's comment, for he had interrupted her. "To add, we have not even been on a real date. And ordering Japanese take out from Poke and macaroons from Laduree, does not count as a date, nor does eating popcorn and watching movies on HBO."

Will chuckled and said, "I guess you are right."

"I am right, and I am sorry. Will you forgive me?" Tessa asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well let me apologize now, and then I'll think about what I'll do." He paused and then started again. "I am sorry for saying that I do not want a committed relationship. I do, and you are the only person that I want it with. You are my only love and I would do anything for you. I would marry you in less than a second, without even moment's hesitation. It is just that you caught me off guard. Moreover, I do have to admit that I would like to take you on a date and spend more time with you outside of the apartment, before I propose. I just feel that we need to think things through, before we start going into a forever-together-future-deep-talk."

"I couldn't agree with you more." There was a moment of silence. There was a moment where they were just staring into one another's eyes. They were looking into the depths of one another's. Measuring just how much they love one another. Their gazes were so pure and full of the deepest love. It was an intimate moment. A few seconds later Tessa said something, while still looking into Will's eyes. "So you forgive me?"

Will's expression shifted. It turned from tender to lustful- but most of all full of love. It turned from serious to playfulness. He smirked and wrapped his arms tighter around her slim waist. After looking down at her dress, his smirk widened. "I think I may need something, from you, first." His finger touched the skin of her breast that showed. "You also need to be taught a lesson, for stringing me through your little games of jealousy."

Tessa gasped and could not stop the delicious shiver that ran through her being. "Right here, in Rebecca's family's library?"

"No one needs to know. Also, don't you want to be forgiven now, rather than later, at the apartment?" He had not kissed her on the mouth, but instead on her neck. Tessa took a guess that her neck was his favorite place.

"This will be the third time today, and the second time of doing it outside of your place." She ran her hands through his hair and brushed her lips against his ear.

"Mhm," was all he said, as he brought his head down to now crash his lips against hers.

At first Tessa smiled into the kiss, but her aching desire won over and suddenly, she was kissing Will with as much intensity as him. She moaned when he picked her up, a few inches off the ground, and pushed her against one of the bookshelves.

Using one hand, Will gripped one of her thighs and hiked her dress up. His hand began playing with the smooth skin of her thigh. However, soon Tessa retrieved her leg from his grasp and turned around.

For a moment, she saw that Will was confused. Why had she turned around? Why was her back facing Will? Nevertheless, Tessa softly said, in between heaving breaths- as if she had just been running a long distance-, "Unzip…my…dress…" She said in between heavy pants.

Will managed to comprehend what Tessa was asking of him. He started to unzip her dress, and every few millimeters, he would kiss the exposed skin of her back. Tessa inhaled a huge amount of air and grasped the shelves' ledge in front of her.

After Will unzipped the rest, he then started to slide the sleeves off her shoulders and arms, again placing a kiss every that his hands touched.

Tessa took her hands off the shelves' ledge and raised her arms up. Finally, after much feeling, she found Will's head and she wrapped her arms around it, bringing his lips even harder against her skin. After he had pulled down her dress to her waist, Will's hands went to her breast, which he cupped.

His lips moved to her collarbone and Tessa pushed herself backwards, more against him. Will was just about to connect his mouth with her jaw, when the grand library doors opened.

They opened to reveal a stunned Rebecca.

LINE BREAKER

**A/N **

**Hope you enjoyed, sorry that it bounced around a lot. But expect the next chapter to be a major climax. Yes, immense things will happen, things you have never have expected. **

**So, thanks for the reviews. I love them and I love you guys! **

**Review if you want, to either infer what would happen to just… review whether you liked it or not. **

**Until next time!**

**-LotrGirl17**


	18. Chapter 18: Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except for the plot and Rebecca**

* * *

><p>She had to tell Tessa. Rebecca had to warn Tessa and Will. She had heard Nate and Camille saying they wanted revenge on Tessa. However, maybe a good smack down. Humiliate her and throw her into bottomless pit of despair. Nevertheless, murdering her, that was absurd. Had they gone completely mad?<p>

Rebecca did not want it to escalate to that. Never in her life would she ever be capable of formulating a plan to murder someone, let alone actually committing the crime. Rebecca wanted the title of being Will's wife. She had wanted the money and the reputation. And her father knew exactly how to do that, Rebecca did also and she planned on acting on her idea. Moreover, if that meant taking over the Herondale's company, then so be it. Nonetheless, kidnapping Tessa was never on_ her_ agenda.

Was her father in on it? However, what reason would he have to murder Tessa killed? He had barely met her, let alone knew about her. Nevertheless, her father was a man with big secrets. They were enigmas that Rebecca could not even begin to know.

Why she had not noticed this before, was a mystery to Rebecca. She knew how death went. Her mother died when she was twelve. A death with the person that you loved was terrible. It felt like there was no salvation for you. It was only depression. Darkness was the only answer. Death happened to be a bottomless, cavernous, lurid hole that you never really got out of.

Therefore, warning Tessa of the plans was the only thing she could do. She was not going to tell them about how her father planned on taking over Edmund's company, but she would definitely inform them about Mortmain's plan.

Rebecca watched Tessa all night, except for when Will danced with her- and surprisingly kissed her. She was with Sebastian and was acting as if she actually cared for him, which was probably just a front. Tessa danced with her fiancée and talked to him. That was until she was handed a note. Tessa excused herself and walked out of the doors that led to the hallway, which was not near the front entrance.

Rebecca waited thirty seconds before following her, observing people to make sure that were not watching her. She excused herself from the conversation she was in and walked out of the door. After checking the room, again, making sure that Camille and her cronies were not watching, she slipped out of the ballroom doors.

After waiting, another few minutes, Rebecca decided to walk. She immediately, slightly, regretted walking in, for she had walked in on Will and Tessa in a loving embrace. A tender embrace that she wished she had unseen.

Will had Tessa pushed up against one of the bookshelves, her back to his front. Her dress was pulled down to her waist and Will had his hands clamped against her chest, which was only covered by her bra. It looked as if they were just about to kiss.

They nervously turned when they heard the brass doors shut behind Rebecca. Their nervousness was replaced with hatred, fear, anxiety, surprise and annoyance.

"I don't care about your affair. I am not here to rat you out." Rebecca said, holding her hands up.

"Then what are you doing in here?" Will said, unlocking his arms from Tessa, whose face was flushed red from embarrassed. She quickly pulled up her dress.

"I have come to warn Tessa."

"What?" Will inquired, taking a step closer to Rebecca.

"If I were not serious then I would not have come and found you. This is a very grave situation." By the looks on the Will and Tessa's face, Rebecca became very discouraged.

"Is this a joke?" Will questioned.

"No, of course this is not a joke. I would not joke about this." Rebecca implored, clutching her purse in her hands, draining the blood from her fingers.

"I don't believe you. I think that this is all a part of some grand scheme." Will said, his voice rising at every word. He looked at Tessa, expecting her to agree with him. However, she did not.

"No, continue. I want to hear why you think I am in such grave danger." Tessa mentioned; Rebecca noticed how much sarcasm she packed into those last words.

Rebecca blinked at her and then nodded. "I'll start with the fact that I don't like Tessa. I know-"She was interrupted by Tessa.

"Well thanks for stating that fact." She said, evident irony in her voice, rolling her eyes.

Rebecca chose to ignore her. "However much I don't like you; I still don't want you to die."

"Your-"

"Tessa, let her finish." Will said. "You're the one who said that she could continue." Tessa looked at him, with a look of pure annoyance, she rolled her eyes and stepped further away from Will.

"All I wanted was to out you and Tessa's relationship. Destroy her; crush her. Just so I could have you all to myself, as a title. Although, I was cheating on you too. I was having an affair with a man who is not even half as rich as you. He agreed to let me have him on the side and you upfront. And when-" she paused, choosing her words carefully"-somebody told me that Tessa had a one night stand with you. I had finally found my information that I needed. But who would believe my word. Some people but not everybody. Therefore, I wanted to videotape you two together. Thus, I had someone spy on you. They were going to tell me if they saw anything suspicious about you. Well I actually had to people... anyway the first person I thought was your actually friend.

Well, until they agreed to spy on you. I then realized that they were not your friend. And that they wanted to take you down. Therefore, we teamed up. I have not found any good information yet, obviously. And I won't because I won't try to out you now. Because I found out that the person who I asked to spy on you, wants you dead. Like literally. Then there are two other people who want you dead. And then two other people who don't care if you die or not." Rebecca gulped some air and tried her hardest not to look at Will and Tessa.

"Who told you about the one night stand?" Tessa asked, a tear streaking down her face. Rebecca saw Will looking at her. The way he looked at her made her feel like a complete outside. It was a look so full of adoration and longing.

"You won't forgive that person, if I do."

"Who spied on me? Who wants me dead? And what d-did I d-do?" Tessa asked, tears falling freely down her face now. Will could not hold back his feelings. He went to go wrap his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Tessa. I thought we were on the same page. But it's escalated. My mother died and I know what it feels like for a loved one to die. I know you love her Will." Rebecca backed toward the door. "Nate's back, he's one of them." Rebecca started to turn away.

However, Tessa put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. Rebecca turned and immediately felt a pressure on her face. In an instant blood started to trickle down her face. That was when she realized that Tessa a had punched in the face, in the nose.

"Tessa," Will exclaimed, brushing past her and walking up to Rebecca. He put a hand on her shoulder and tipped her head back. "Why did you do that?"

"That bitch wanted me dead in the first place. She is just recognizing how bad it is. I hate you!"

Tessa lashed out on Rebecca again, she knocked her to the ground and straddled her hips with her legs. Punch upon punch upon punch, came down on her face. The sensation of red, hot pain spread throughout her body. It hurt like hell. Rebecca was terribly surprised at how strong Tessa was.

The pain then stopped when Tessa was pulled off her. Rebecca sat up and expected Tessa to be thrashing in Will's arms. However, she wasn't, she was walking toward the doors. Without looking back, she walked out of the library, more like ran.

"Are you OK?" Will asked, grabbing Rebecca's hand and lifting her up.

"I'm fine; I see where Tessa is coming from. Just go and get her before something happens. I will be fine."

Will nodded and raced out the library doors, going after Tessa.

* * *

><p>"Your daughter knows about the plan to kidnap Tessa." Camille said, blowing a puff of smoke from her cigarette.<p>

"What, how the hell does she know? Mr. Weather's exclaimed. Camille heard a shuffling through the phone.

"Mortmain, the asshole that you brought into this, blurted out that he planned on kidnapping Tessa while Rebecca was in the car. Now she knows everything. I fear that she is going to spill everything out. Soon _your _own plan will not go through. If Rebecca-"She was cut off by an angered voice.

"She will not tell. I am sure that Rebecca has been most likely shocked into silence. Anyway, I told you not to bring him around when my daughter is near. How could you?" Mr. Weather's screamed through the phone.

Camille rolled her eyes and puffed some more smoke out. "Look I already told you my plans about Tessa and what Mortmain was going to do. _You_ were the one who should have kept her away. Also, I did not bring him here; he walked into the car himself."

"How the hell was I supposed to do that? I'm in fucking Las Vegas!" With every word that the man said, his voice grew louder.

"Whatever, I don't care that you want to take over Herondale Corporations. I just want Tessa to suffer the same fate as Ella. As far as I am concerned, I don't care not a bit about your daughter at this moment. I just want her out of the way." Camille said, around her cigarette.

Somebody ran past her and she recognized the girl as Tessa. She ran down the mansion's first steps and stopped on the sidewalk, evidently confused. Camille smirked and stomped out her cigarette.

"Gotta go, Daniel." She said, cutting him off mid-sentence. "I see Tessa."

Camille ended the call and walked down the steps toward Tessa. Her back was turned towards her; however, Camille did see that Tessa's arms were shaking. The girl's body was shuddering, as if she were crying.

"Hey, new girl. You OK?" Camille came up behind Tessa and placed her hand on her back.

Tessa turned and looked at Camille with tears overflowing in her eyes. This immediately made Camille suspicious.

"Babe, what happened?" She already knew the answer; Rebecca had gotten to her. Tessa surely knew about the plan, everything was going downhill. Soon Tessa would go to the police, or perhaps just run away. Then she would really be gone forever.

"It's you isn't it?" Tessa asked; anger sprinkled all in her voice.

"What are you talking about Tessa?"

"Rebecca, she told me everything. And I am p-pretty sure that y-you are in on it."

"Babe, are you drunk?" Camille started towards Tessa, pretending as if she was going to hug her. However, Tessa stepped away.

"Get the hell away from me!" Tessa screamed and she ran away from Camille.

Tessa stared at Camille for a second and then turned away, running. Before Camille called out to Tessa, she stopped herself. She would find her later, but for now, she had to deal with Rebecca.

Therefore, Camille looked back toward the party, through the open doors, spotted Rebecca. Her face looked horror-stricken. Camille evilly smiled at Rebecca and started towards her. Rage was flowing through her like that of a flood through streets. Every step that Camille took, the rage flowed through her some more.

* * *

><p>Tessa ran through the huge library doors in a range of emotions. Her feelings were a combination of fury, sadness, and terror. How did things escalate this far? How could a one-night stand lead to her being kidnapped, or at least people planning on her kidnapping?<p>

Nevertheless, she deserve everything that she was going to get, right? She deserved it all, no mercy. After all, she did cheat on her fiancé, even when she did not that he was possibly cheating. Tessa had an affair with Will when _he _was engaged, even though technically it was a false engagement.

Tessa deemed herself a slut, which she was. She deserved no happy conclusion for herself. Having sex with another engaged man, while she was engaged, was the lowest of things to do. Admitting your love to another man, while she was still engaged to another, was below her moral standards. It was below her obligations to be a respectful woman, a woman that her aunt had always taught her to be.

It was all thrown away; she was far from being reputable. Instead of breaking the engagement off, she dragged Sebastian through the mud. She spent her nights in another person's bed. What kind of a woman was she? So what if Sebastian was cheating.

She almost laughed at herself. Why was she just realizing this stuff at that point of time? It was too late and now, she was possibly in danger. Tessa had always been one to make stupid decisions, but this was the worst of all.

As she ran through the crows, people smiled at her and tried to start conversations. However, she ignored them and raced toward the doors. Penelope Woods appeared in her vision, asking her what was wrong. Nevertheless, Tessa pushed pass her and out into the winter chill. She breathed in huge gulps of air and ran down the steps, nearly tripping on a few.

She did not know exactly what she was doing but she had to get home. Tessa barely remembered that night, but she remembered a little of it enough to tell Jem. He was the only one that Tessa could go to. He was the one that she could put her trust in. Sebastian was out of the question because she believed that he was one of the spies. Will was also out of the question. She could not tell him everything; she could not bring him into this. Although he was probably in it. He would worry too much about her and she could not let that happen.

As Tessa was thinking about what to do, she felt a hand on her back. "Hey, new girl. What happened?"

Tessa turned to look up at Camille. Her breath smelled of smoke. Indicating that she had just smoked. She wanted to cry even more. Tessa looked into the face that most likely betrayed her, putting as much poison as she could into her glare.

"Babe, what happened?" Camille looked genuinely concerned but Tessa knew that she was far from being that.

Tessa wanted to slap Camille. Of course, she was the spy. Who else could it be? She wanted her dead. "It's you, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about Tessa?" Camille asked, acting oblivious as to why Tessa had tears streaming down her face.

"Rebecca, she told me everything. And I am p-pretty sure that y-you are in on it."

"Babe, are you drunk?" Camille started towards Tessa, but she quickly dodged away from her.

"Get the hell away from me!" Tessa screamed and she ran away from Camille.

She ran until her lungs burned and still she heard Will's voice call her name. Tessa slowed down, she knew that Will was faster than she was. Moreover, running off into the dark night, with people planning on kidnapping, was perhaps not the best idea. In plus, she did not know the neighborhood, therefore, how would she even get back to her apartment.

Finally, Will caught up to her. He was barely looked like he was out of breath. Will looked as if running the small distance was not a hassle. However, Tessa was desperately trying to catch her breath, inhaling huge mouthfuls of air.

"Tessa, do not run away. You barely know this neighborhood and you do not even know how many spies Mortmain has. They could be-"Will was cut off when Tessa suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. Hesitantly, he slid his arms around her frame, engulfing her in a warm embrace.

"Will, I tried to convince myself that cutting you out of the picture was for good. I tried to run away from you. But I am beginning to realize that maybe that is not the best idea. I tried to persuade myself that Jem was the only person who could help me, but…" She let the sentence hang.

Will pulled away from her, but she was still in his arms. He stroked her cheek and whispered to her, "I am terribly sorry that things got this far. Things should not have come to this."

"We should have either broken off the engagements. I am pretty sure that if we severed ties, then nobody would want me. Then again," Tessa paused and stepped out of Will's embrace, "I do not know. I need to get home."

"You need to leave the city. I will deal with everything here. You just need to get out."

"Jem, could take me somewhere. His uncle owns this cabin in West Chester. I could stay there until thing blow over, or do something." Tessa suggested.

Will sadly smiled down at her. He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her with fervor. The kiss was quick, but it reassured Tessa that things would soon come to a resolute conclusion. It reassured her that everything would be ok.

"Let's get you to the apartment then."

They both turned, hand in hand and went back to the mansion.

* * *

><p>Rebecca turned and caught Camille glaring at her. A menacing, deadly look was noticeable in her eyes. It only meant one thing. It meant that she had somehow gotten the information that Tessa knew about her planned kidnapping. This all meant that now Camille was going to inform Mortmain and then he would come after Rebecca. Without her father being there, no one would look out for her. No one would be there to protect her.<p>

It was obvious that Tessa left, along with Will. Therefore, whom was she going to confide. No body at the party would believe her. If she told people, then they simply flick her off. Mortmain and Camille would then deny anything, which would mean that they would then definitely come after her.

Rebecca raced the coatroom that held her belongings. After finding the right coat rack, she rummaged through an assortment of men jackets and women's. Upon finding hers, she slid it on and began to walk out. However, when she reached the door, a burly man in a black suit stopped her.

The man looked robust and fairly strong. His muscles bulged out through his suit, making his suit look small. He had a thick brown mustache and black beady eyes. They were like tiny mice eyes. Rebecca could barely see the white in them.

Camille and Mortmain stepped out from behind the man. They both had smirks on their faces; however, Rebecca found Mortmain looked more terrifying than that of Camille. Either they looked frightening. They looked as if they were ready to destroyed Rebecca at that moment.

"So, you just could not keep your mouth shut? Could you, now?" Mortmain spoke up first; his voice full of venom.

"I-I do not know what you are talking about."

"You know damn well what I am talking about." Mortmain exclaimed, losing his temper slightly. He regained his composure and smoothed down his suit jacket.

"You are going to kill an innocent person. I was not going to sit back and do nothing." Rebecca retorted back, courage seeping in form somewhere in her body.

"Do you know what I do to people who attempt to foil my plans?"

Rebecca was silent and did not dare to look up at Mortmain.

"I make them pay. I have to pet peeves. One of them is when people disobey my orders. The other one is when people thwart my plans." He stepped closer to her shaking body. "You attempted them both, and in the same night!" He laughed aloud, Camille followed soon after. "And you are gonna pay."

"My dad will know, and he will have you locked up. Or worse, he will have you killed."

"Shut her up, Amaros." Mortmain stated, motioning towards Rebecca.

She started to turn around. Nevertheless, Amaros was fast and gripped her. He pulled her against his chest. His muscular arm wrapped around her neck and he brought his hand up to her mouth. The last thing she was conscious of was something white being pressed to her mouth. After that, she fell into a deep, dark abyss.

* * *

><p>Tessa ran around her room, throwing anything into her bag. She grabbed jeans, a sweatshirt, sweatpants, pajamas (shorts, shirt, anything she could get her hand onto), socks, underwear, bras- sports and regular-, and gloves. She did not why gloves ended up in her bag, but she had no time to be meticulous about certain things<p>

After packing her clothes, she went into her bathroom and threw in her toothbrush, toothpaste, and brush. Upon walking back into her room, she went to her open drawers and searched through her mixed up clothes. She soon found a graphic t-shirt and a bra that she had left out of her bag. Once she pulled off her dress, she slipped on the clothes and went to her closet to find a pair of jeans that she had mostly left out.

Fortunately, she found a pair that were too tight and were perfect for running- just in case she had to do so. After pulling on a pair of old tennis shoes, she slid on another sweatshirt and her bag. She looked around the room and tried to see if she left anything. However, no, she concluded that she had everything packed away into her bag.

There were enough clothes, money, and other necessities in her bag for a few days, or a week.

Upon walking out into the living room, she spotted Jem sitting on the couch closest to the flat screen, staring into the blankness of the screen. Will sat on the recliner farthest from the television; he was looking towards the hallway where she had emerged. He perked up when he saw her. He stood and was followed by Jem.

"I am packed."

Will held out his arms and Tessa immediately walked into them. She began to sob; they racked her body like a virus. They were uncontrollable and astounded her. At that point and time, she did not care whether they were loud. She just wanted everything to be over. She wanted to reverse time, if she could travel back a few months, she would. Tessa would fix everything that she had surely caused.

However, that was not possible. She had to get through the present in order to get to a better future.

"I do not want to leave you." Tessa whispered, pulling away from Will. Her sobs began to soften, but salt tears still fell freely from her eyes.

Will began to kiss them away and then tipped her head up toward him. He kissed her on the mouth. Their brush of lips tasted of tears. Nevertheless, they could care less. As long as they were together it did not matter how.

"We won't be away from each for long. I will come and get you after everything. We will be together. And for real this time. We will not be engaged to anyone. We will be free from any and everybody. Nothing will hold us back." Will whispered, before placing a second kiss on her lips, then her cheek.

"What if they find me?"

"They will not, I will make sure of that. If they do, somehow, Jem will make sure that nothing will happen to you. My driver is coming with you too." Will pulled away and stroked her hair.

"I love you." Tessa stated, looking into Will's eyes.

"I love you more."

Tessa smiled, "Kiss me one more time."

Will obeyed her soft demand and kissed her. This time it was a lingering, passionate kiss. It left Tessa feeling warm afterwards. It left her feeling that maybe there was a chance of true happiness for her, although she probably did not deserve it.

They both pulled away and looked at Jem, whom looked like he would rather be anywhere else but in his apartment.

"Make sure that she is safe, OK?" Will said; a slight edge to his voice.

"I will," he mentioned, walking to the front door.

A few minutes later, Tessa and Jem stepped into Will's car. They settled in their seats and Tessa turned around, she rolled down her window.

"I will see you soon." Will said, placing one last kiss on her mouth.

* * *

><p>"You told them about me and Will's one-night stand. You are the one that caused this?" Tessa asked, but the question came out more as a statement.<p>

"Tessa, you have to know that I did not know about Camille's plans. I did not even know about Mortmain." Jem pleaded with her.

Tessa had just informed Jem on everything that transpired that. She also explained everything that had happened since that first night that she met Will. In return, Jem had told her about his involvement with Camille. He apologized and said that he regret what he did. He regretted spying on her for the past couple of years. He even told her about how he loved her, and always will.

"Jem, you spied on me. I do not even care that you told Camille about the one-night stand, right now. But what I do care about, is the fact that you have been spying on me. What friend does that?" Tessa exclaimed, having good reason to act hysterical.

"Tessa-"

"I don't whether to slap you, or punch you. I am tempted to push you out of the car." Tessa moved in her seat, pressing herself up against the door. She looked out at the windows, out into the darkness of the woods that fleeted by. "I don't want you anywhere near me."

With that, the back car fell into a silence. After a few minutes of driving in silence, Jem finally spoke up.

"Tessa-"However, the car was hit. Someone or something had hit the car.

The windows on Jem's side bust open and glass rained down on his and Tessa. Will's driver lost control of the car; he tried to gain control of it by spinning the wheel. Nonetheless, he had no power. The car slid across the road and then it was hit yet again.

Tessa was still conscious at that time and could feel the sharp shards of glass on her cheeks. She cringed and looked towards Jem; he lay unconscious on the seat. In front, the driver's head was slung across the headrest in an absurd fashion.

All of a sudden, the car was hit for the third time- and even harder. It caused it to spin through the air this time. Before Tessa was knocked put she was semi-conscious of the sensation of being upside down.

She closed her eyes and prepared for the impact of the hard ground. That was when she whispered a silent goodbye to the world. For she knew that most likely, when the car smashed into the ground, she would be dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm rushing right now, so please do excuse them.**

**So I don't know I will be able to update next Saturday, because I will be out of town. And I don't really want to bring my computer. I can bring my IPad, but then again I don't even know if I will have time to update. Therefore, my next chapter will come two weeks from now… However, if I don't have a lot of school work this week I might be able to find some time to write and then update. But then again my teachers never fail to give me test and extra work.**

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, I love them and I love you all. You never cease to make me happy!**

**Did you guys expect!? Bam! That was the climax-turn-thingy! Was the chapter good, bad, ok? Tell me if you want. Or if you have predictions. It's so fun seeing you guys predict what comes next!**

**Until next time**

**-LotrGirl17**


	19. Chapter 19: Reality

There were instances where Tessa faded in and out. There was an instance when she caught the sight of a limp body next to her in the, another where she saw a door being opened, and another when she saw the night sky, covered with dazzling stars and a bright moon.

There were also instances, during which she was conscious, when she felt rough hands grab a hold of her arms. She was being carried- then she would black out, fall into the abyss that she had gotten used to. Tessa also heard the faint talking of people. Despite the fact that they sounded as if they were underwater, she was still partly conscious to recognize what they were saying.

From the conversation, she had gathered: "Damn it, did I say hit the car three times?" It was a rough voice, which sounded vaguely familiar, but she was too out of it even to care to remember.

"Well sorry, you told me to knock her out." Another voice came, sounding foreign. How many other people were there?

"Now she may be dead. Mortmain specifically told us not to damage her beyond repair. She could have amnesia or even be dead." The familiar voice mentioned.

Mortmain, the name brought chills through her pain stricken body. There was a voice in her head, urging her to recall the name. It was urging her to feel complete and utter terror. She was in a situation, which would only end badly.

However, in that mad, where she floated in and out of consciousness and where she was hurting all over, she did not care. She just wanted the pain to go away. The black hole would not come fast enough. Tessa had woken up when she felt somebody carrying her. Awareness had hit her when she was gazing at the sky. Now, she was fully aware of things.

Suddenly she was placed inside a car, or van. Whatever it was, the windows were covered up. On the other hand, perhaps, there were no windows. Even though she had drifted back to realization, things had become foggy. Everything seemed blurry and confusing.

Combining the pain that ransacked her body and the confusion, Tessa was a mixture of hopeless feelings. Her legs were aching as if she had run a long distance, or climb a thousand flights of stairs. She looked down at her arms, which had been covered with her sweatshirt. Nonetheless, there were now holes scattered all along the garment. Mysteriously, shards of glasses were stuck in them. She did not know how, but they were there. They were there and piercing her skin.

Along her neck, too, were splinters of glass. Dried blood lay on her skin from the cuts. Her face was not left out of the resulting of crushed the debris. That too was covered with glass and every time she made a facial expression, agony flowed within her. It was unbearable and she bit her lip to force back tears, which would surely bring a burning sensation to the open slashes.

Besides the glass, bruises were surely layered across her skin. Even though she did not access her wounds, she could tell that there had to be those purple patches of skin.

After a few minutes of driving, Tessa finally found the strength to lift her hands. She lifted them to her face and felt the shards of glass. Flinching she started to pull them out. It was excruciating, however, she got them out felt a rush of relief. With her renewed bit of strength, she started to unzip her jacket. After sliding it off her aching arms, she evaluated her arms.

Sure enough, there were bruises littering up and down her long arms. They looked full in size and were indeed a deep purplish color. Beside the bruises were the wounds from the glass. When she pulled off the jacket, she pulled the glass off too. It resulted in pain; nevertheless, it helped to relieve Tessa of the job of pulling them out herself.

Carefully, she began to pry the glass out of her throbbing skin. Soon after, glass was sprinkled across the floor of the car and her arms were covered in only welts and grazes. Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she observed her arms. She disregarded burning sensation the tears brought, which was expected.

They seemed disfigured and like they did not belong to her. She disregarded the tears, which burned her cuts- as expected-, and instead focused on the horror of her arms. Tessa did not know why she was so entranced on her arms, but she was. They were an unbelievable sight that left her feeling hopeless. Certainly, the rest of body looked even worse.

The next five, or so, minutes were spent crying silently and banging her head against the wall of wherever she was. The action brought pain, however, at that moment she did not care. Possibly, it would bring the peaceful, dim void that she had come achingly to want.

Tessa ceased her head banging and looked over to another body that lay, wilted, against the floor across from her. She began to distinguish the red hoody and black, straight hair. It was Jem.

Relief spread within her being and made her smile, as much as she could. He was alive and not back in the car, dead. Dread had pressed down on her, before. She had not been entirely sure of why she felt it, but now she knew why. It was the uncertainty of what Jem's fate was.

Another thought struck her, making her go rigid. She recognized the voice. The first voice that she heard upon waking up. It was Sebastian and he had been talking about Mortmain. The man whom Tessa did not know, however, got a bad vibe when she was near him. She could not specifically recognize why she felt this way about him, but more images had come to life.

Overall, she was in a bad scenario and needed to get out. Nevertheless, there was no way out. She looked to the side and saw that there were doors. Immediately she thought of that way as an escape route.

Without thinking, she began to crawl towards, not having enough strength to stand. She had neglected to think logically. How could she even escape? There was Jem to think about and there were her injuries and her lack of power.

There was no way that she could pick Jem up, let alone carry herself. Moreover, the doors were probably locked. If her captors kidnapped her, then they would not want her to find a way to escape. In addition, if her abductors were dumb enough to unlock the doors; Tessa was too weak to survive the fall that would surely come to her if she fell out.

She would have to deal with the roll when she escaped the van, then the getting up on her own and then the. None of which Tessa was capable enough to withstand.

However, she abandoned all rational and legit thoughts. She finally found purchase on the doors and her bloody hands, which she had ignored earlier, try to pry, open the door. Nonetheless, it was locked. Her pulling on the doors attracted the attention of her captors.

She heard the sliding open of a metal door. Soon enough she felt a strong arm grasp her shoulder. The hand maneuvered her so that she was lying on her back. It was such a forcible move that when she was smacked down, it knocked the wind out of her. She coughed and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain that rattled through her head.

A head appeared above her. Everything was again blurry. However, she could make out obvious facial features. The face consisted of a thin set of lips, a long nose, wide, dark eyes, and noticeable wrinkles. The man, Tessa had confirmed, also a full set of dark brown hair. Despite the wrinkles in his face, there were no strands or patches of gray in his wild hair.

He might have been handsome if he were not smirking.

"Mortmain said you were a fighter; however, he never said you were stupid." The man said, menacingly. Tessa soon felt a finger caress her cheek and she shuddered in disgust. "And he never told me that you were beautiful either. However, you wounds decrease your beauty."

The man's hand traveled to her hair, he tugged it and then moved his hand to her neck. He bent down and kissed a spot there. Tessa trembled and tried to wiggle out of his hold, but she found it impossible. He was not a burly man; he was lean, yet strong. His legs straddled her hips and one of his hands held both her hands above her head in a tight grip.

This struggle must have aroused him- sickeningly-, for he licked his lips and his eyes glimmered with lust. Tessa wanted badly to push him off her and beat him until he could no longer make an expression.

His head reeled back and he breathed hard. "You do not even know how your struggling makes me feel."

"Armaros don't even think about hurting her. Just knock her out, please." A voice came from the front seat, recognizable as Sebastian's.

"Just having a little fun, Bas. Don't worry I won't hurt your little slut of a fiancée." Armaros leered down at Tessa again. "You are a little slut, so don't look at me like that. After all, you did sleep with your boss even after Sebastian proposed to you."

His hand trekked down her neck to the hem of her shirt, Tessa regretted taking off her jacket. Armaros' index finger hooked her shirt hem and brought it down, revealing a small portion of her chest. Bile threatened to come up from her throat.

"I will deal with you later." Armaros whispered into her ear, making sure Sebastian did not hear him.

Before Tessa even realized what happened, she felt a sharp pain in her arm and then she was thrown into the dark abyss she had been longing to be in.

LINE BREAKER

Tessa had awoken to a door having been opened. She quickly sat up and with surprise realized that the action did not take too much effort, nor did it hurt. There was no pain or soreness. It was almost as if the past events had never happened. If only she had not woken up in a strange bed, in a dark room, then she would have believed that everything that transpired was just a simple nightmare.

The room was whitewashed; even from the darkness, Tessa could notice this. Painted white and holding no decorations, the walls all seemed to be equal in length. Not one wall was longer than another was, nor was any shorter than another was.

There was a window, a perfect square, cut out of the wall in what Tessa assumed to be the back of the room. It was dead smack in the middle of the wall. A brown dresser claimed a space on the wall next to her, covered in nothing but a crabby lamp and withered flowers. The only other thing in the room was a desk with a chair pushed under it.

Overall, the room was plain and withheld nothing of which Tessa could use to escape.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens." Tessa looked at where the voice came from. It had originated from the door, which had caused to arouse from her abyss. "It has been two days."

The person was leaning against the door and soon she realized the person as Axel Mortmain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Very short chapter and boring, however, next chapter be exciting. And it will also have Will's pov...so yeah. Nothing else to say except FIVE more chapters left of this story! Plus the epilogue of course.**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! They were lovely and I love you guys!**

**-Sincerely, you neighborhood friend, CartoonsandTacos**


	20. Chapter 20: Author's Note

**A/N**

***nervously steps onto fake stage***

**So, I know I've been M.I.A for the past millenium, and I know that this Authors Note instead of a chapter is even worse, but I promise I will make it up. Pinky swear, alright!**

**But, in my defense, despite you guys wonderful inspirational reviews, I have felt bad about this story. First, my grammar is terrible and it is to much for me to go back and fix. So, sorry to the granmar nazis for dragging you through the dirt. Also, the content is at best third grade level. It is as if a third grader wrote this cruddy story. Some of the stuff does not even make sense. Some of my phrases are dumb, as I look back and reread the chapters.**

**And now I realize that it is too late to delete the chapters and rewrite new ones, I should have did that fifteen chapters ago. Therefore, I will complete the story and hopefully you wonderful guys will bear with me. **

**Thank You for the amazing encouraging reviews! Their the reasons why I wrote this A/N and why I am going to update -yay!- this week, Without you I would not even be this far. If it was not for you guys reviews I would have given up. But, I have not and now I have three more chapters left!**

**Also if you have nothing nice to review then dont do it at all. For those who think this story has gotten worse or im advertising something wrong then you shiuld not read this. Your the reason why i feel this way and why I didnt write for long. So please dont male me feel bad about this trainwreck, i knwow its bad, but dont add more sh**. So if you dont like then deal with it and leave. So Guest, yes im pointing you out, dont review telling me its worse and your sad. Thats your problem dont make me feel worse. **

**-MyParade **


	21. Chapter 21:Another AN

**A/N**

**So, this another authors note and the last chapter. I have become uninspired and are unhappy with some of the negative reviews that i got. I am also not happy with the way it turned out. I'm thinking about rewriting it and not adding all the Mortmain and incest stuff. Instead ill just focus on Will and Tessa, no kidnapping. But, I dont know. Anyway this story is discontinued, unless somethig major happens. **

**-MyParade **


End file.
